The Beauty and The Beast
by Cleon Li IR
Summary: Un principe fue hechizado por su corazon egoista condenado a vivir como una bestia y para romper el hechizo debe enamorarse de un doncella y que ella le corresponda. Situación dificil, ¿Quien podria amar a una bestia?
1. Prólogo: El Príncipe y la Hechicera

**Prólogo: El Príncipe y la Hechicera**

* * *

Era un día sumamente nublado, era obvio que iba a llover. Las nubes hacían que el bosque luciera lúgubre, aterrador. Y pese a esta vista, un hermoso castillo no perdía su imponente imagen entre los árboles. Una mujer frente a la entrada principal de la construcción se detuvo a mirar, su rostro no se veía ya que llevaba una capa con una capucha que cubría su rostro. Se detuvo y miró un rosal frondoso sobre uno de los muros, lo rodeó mirando todas las rosas en él, y su atención se fijó en la más grande y roja de todas. Extendió su mano para tomarla, y la mano sedosa que tenía se llenó de arrugas y pasó a ser la de una anciana, cortó la rosa y se dirigió al interior del castillo mientras que el frío viento movía su capa.

En el interior de la construcción, en una de las torres más altas, un joven era preparado por sus sirvientes. Uno de ellos le ayudó a ponerse un saco negro, mientras otro le daba los toques finales a su cabello. El joven se miró en el espejo, extasiado por la imagen en él, amaba su aspecto, su posición y amaba todas las ventajas que esto le traía. Sonrió y extendió su mano, el sirviente que arregló su cabello le dió un antifaz de color rojo, y el apuesto chico se lo puso enmarcando sus ojos color miel.

-Amo, ya es hora-un hombre alto y delgado dijo mirando un reloj de bolsillo, guardó el aparato y abrió las puertas para dejar pasar al muchacho.

El ojimiel caminó a paso veloz con sus tres sirvientes trás él escoltándolo, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y se detuvo frente a dos enormes puertas.

-Luzco perfecto, ¿No es así?-preguntó el joven con vanidad y una alardeante sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si, Amo-contestó uno de los sirvientes con un tono elegante y condescendiente a la par que hacía una reverencia.

-Muy bien, abran las puertas-dijo a sus sirvientes y estos obedecieron. Al abrir, se dejó a la vista un salón de baile enorme con acabados de oro, todo grácilmente iluminado a luz de vela, réplicas de piedra de instrumentos musicales decoraban las paredes superiores, los pilares estaban adornados con listones rojos, en el centro del salón, situado en el piso, había una clase de sello con las siglas "KI" escritas en oro. Sobre él, varias damiselas bailaban al son de la canción que una chica de cabello naranja entonaba acompañada de un joven con anteojos y cabello azul. Al fondo del salón yacía un enorme y hermoso trono, decorado con oro y terciopelo. El joven y sus sirvientes vieron la escena, hasta que el primero carraspeo para llamar la atención de los que lo acompañaban-Sosuke-nombró a su mayordomo principal-Si no me anuncias, nadie sabrá que estoy aquí-dijo el joven con un ligero gruñido.

-Oh, si, cierto-Aizen Sosuke, un hombre maduro pero con buen porte, caminó al centro del salon, tenia cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás atado en una coleta, su atuendo era de color rojo con aplicaciones doradas y pantaloncillos negros, y en su bolsillo derecho, su inseparable reloj atado con una cadena-Su atención por favor-su voz llamó la atención de las damiselas que bailaban, haciendo que la chica que cantaba y el chico que tocaba el piano también guardaran silencio-Recibamos con el debido respeto a su Alteza, el Príncipe Kurosaki Ichigo-las damiselas se hicieron a un lado haciendo reverencia al Príncipe, un joven atractivo de llamativo cabello naranja.

-Estoy seguro que pueden hacer algo mejor que eso-dijo Ichigo con fastidio. Levantó sus manos indicando que esperaba aplausos. Ichimaru Gin, otro de sus sirvientes pero al que más confianza tenía, se adelantó y empezó a aplaudir haciendo que el resto de la gente en el salón lo secundara. Ichigo sonrió y cerró los ojos satisfecho, era lo menos que podían hacer por él después de todo.

Atravesó el salón y llegó a su trono en donde se sentó de manera descuidada-Continúen…-indicó con su mano desinteresadamente. Con esto los músicos y las damiselas siguieron con lo que hacían-Gin…-Llamó al sirviente que siempre se mantenía a su lado.

-Señor…-respondió él; Ichimaru Gin era un hombre con un aire encantador, su cabello platinado caía en pequeños mechones sobre su frente y sus ojos amables se mantenían cerrados siempre con un aire de amabilidad y misterio, irradiaban astucia felina, vestía un saco color café con pantaloncillos negros.

-¿Me puedes repetir por qué estoy haciendo esto?-preguntó el Príncipe con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, su Alteza, está en edad de escoger esposa, y estas son damiselas casaderas para que usted las conozca.

-Pero son… -Ichigo miró al centro del salón y observó a las damas frente a él-de clase baja-terminó con un gesto lleno de asco.

-Le recuerdo que ya ha rechazado a todas las princesas que se le han presentado, las damas de los alrededores son nuestra última opción, señor.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para mi.

-No diga tonterías, Alteza, siempre hay una "indicada"-dijo Gin para inmediatamente hacer una reverencia y extender sus brazos hacia la pista de baile-y si no la busca, jamás la encontrará.

-Bah…-Ichigo dio otro vistazo a las mujeres, y miró fijamente a una, frunció más su ceño si es que era posible-Sasakibe…-llamó al último sirviente que se mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, era un hombre madura, con canas en la cabeza y un bigote arreglado. Se acercó al Príncipe a oír la orden-¿Ves a esa chica?-dijo el ojimiel señalando a una chica con un vestido rosa, Sasakibe asintió en silencio-Sácala, es muy fea-el sirviente volvió a asentir y se dirigió a la desafortunada mujer, el Príncipe suspiró con hastío-Si no hay nada más que hacer…-se levantó de su trono y se acomodó el saco y su antifaz. Se dirigió al centro del salón en la pista de baile y miró a la cantante y el pianista. A ella el pánico la petrificó.

-Uryuu…. El amo me está mirando-dijo la chica temblando.

-Tranquila Orihime… solo quiere que cantes algo para acompañarlo en su baile-dijo el pianista a su esposa. Uryuu era el pianista real, era un joven apuesto y con porte noble, tenía cabello azul largo atado en una coleta y vestía un traje color gris con aplicaciones plateadas. Empezó a hojear sus partituras-Entonemos "Aria", supongo que es la mejor en esta situación-Uryuu colocó la partitura en su lugar y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Uh… si-Orihime era bella mujer de cabello naranja y voluptuosa figura. Era la cantante personal del Príncipe. Ella junto con su esposo Ishida Uryuu formaban la armonía perfecta de voz y piano. Vestía un esponjoso vestido color azul claro y su cabello estaba arreglado en un peinado alto. Tomó a su esponjoso perro llamado Kon y aclaró la garganta.

La canción inició, las damiselas giraron alrededor del Príncipe y este se balanceaba al son de la música.

 _¡Oh, que especial!_

 _En la música y magia de vals_

 _Mil doncellas queriendo ganar_

 _Una señal al mirarse_

Ichigo tomaba a una chica una tras otra y bailaba con todas, pero está descontento, no logra esa conexión hermosa que su madre le describía o la que veía en numerosos libros que había leído. Se sentía vacío. Y estaba seguro, consciente, de que jamas llegaria alguien que pudiera arrancarle esa sensación del corazón.

 _Nace_

 _Si el viene esperando_

 _¡Que gran placer!_

 _Fascinante el encuentro se ve_

 _Porque todo al fin va a suceder_

¿Cuál era el punto? Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, no estaba sintiendo nada… no, si estaba sintiendo algo, ira, enojo, cansancio, esa canción ya estaba durando demasiado.

 _Y cantar con fuerza, justo,_

 _Sin pensarlo_

 _!Fuera preocupacion!_

De pronto las enormes puertas se abrieron azotadas por el viento, las velas del salón se apagaron al instante dejando casi todo en la completa oscuridad. Uryuu instintivamente se acercó a Orihime y se colocó delante de ella en señal de protección. Las damiselas gritaron de miedo y se alejaron al unico rincon iluminado en la salón. El único que quedó en el centro del salón fue Ichigo molesto con la intromisión en su castillo.

-¡Gin! ¡Gin! ¡Muévete! ¡Necesito velas!-gritó sumamente enojado.

-¡Si, señor!-Gin rápidamente encendió las velas de un candelabro y se lo dio al Príncipe, este lo tomó y miró al umbral de la puerta de donde venía una anciana con la ropa mojada y una rosa en la mano.

-Por favor, ayuda, ruego por refugio y evitar el cruel frío de afuera.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-preguntó Ichigo mirando con desprecio a la anciana.

-Por favor, joven, le pido refugio por esta noche, te pagaré.

-Vamos, ¿Que podrías darme tu a mi como pago? A mi, el Príncipe Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo el hombre irradiando orgullo y egolatría.

-Te daré, esta rosa-la anciana le mostró el objeto al Príncipe-es mágica, por favor, acéptala-Ichigo le dio una mirada a la anciana y volteó a ver a sus invitadas soltando una estridente risa burlona, las damiselas, sin saber que hacer, rieron falsamente junto con el en un vano intento por no hacerlo enojar.

-Muy bonita la rosa-dijo él tomándola y mirándola con desprecio-pero me temo que eso no será suficiente como pago-continuó tirando la rosa al suelo-es más, nada que venga de una anciana decrépita e inútil como tú basta como pago, asi que largo de mi castillo ¡Ahora!

-Príncipe, le advierto, no se deje llevar por las apariencias… podría arrepentirse algún día-advirtió la mujer viéndolo amenazadoramente.

-Quizá… pero ese dia no es hoy-Ichigo la mira con burla y le dio la espalda.

En ese momento, un resplandor blanco surgió, las damiselas miraron boquiabiertas lo que había frente a ellas, Gin, Sosuke y Sasakibe querían acercarse a auxiliar a su amo, pero algo se los impedía. Uryuu y Orihime cubrieron sus ojos y se abrazaron el uno al otro. Mientras del otro lado del salón, una niña con cabello rosa se acercaba a ver que es lo que ocurría.

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Gin puso tantas velas que todo brilla!-dijo la niña a la par que su madre la alcanzaba.

-¡Yachiru! ¡Sabes que no puedes venir aquí durante un evento!-la mujer tomó a la niña y miro enfrente para ver la luz que estaba en el centro del salón-Pero ¿Qué es eso?

Una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y ojos purpuras irradiaba luz en el centro, su vestido blanco reflejaba todo y hacia su imagen más imponente, miraba con furia al Príncipe Ichigo, quien miraba aterrado la visión frente a él. Las damiselas salieron huyendo del castillo y como testigos que lo que se avecinaba solo quedaron los fieles sirvientes del Príncipe.

-Al negar tu ayuda a una persona en una situación vulnerable me ha permitido ver tu corazón-dijo con frialdad mientras su figura se hacia mas grande-hay tanta oscuridad en él que no puedes ver más allá del rostro de las personas que tienes frente a ti. El tener el don de la belleza no te da permiso de menospreciar a los demás.

-Por favor, perdóname-rogó Ichigo poniéndose de rodillas-Juro que cambiaré, se lo prometo

-Tus súplicas no servirán de nada, debes aprender una lección y la aprenderás hoy mismo-la mujer levantó su mano y un rayo de luz salió de esta golpeando al Príncipe quien empezó a gritar de dolor y retorcerse en el piso-Te condeno a vivir como una bestia-dijo ella mientras miraba con frialdad el sufrimiento del joven-viviras como el monstruo que eres en realidad-un rugido se escuchó en el salón, la hechicera no cambió ni un poco su expresión.

-¿Y… me vas a dejar… así para siempre?-preguntó Ichigo jadeante, pero su voz había cambiado, se escuchaba más grave. El lo notó y se tocó el cuello en donde debían estar sus cuerdas vocales; después miró sus manos, eran largas y blancas, parecían hecha de puro hueso; se tocó el pecho su saco se había roto y su camisa también y dejaban al descubierto su pecho que también era de color blanco con marcas negras como si fueran tatuajes-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Vas a dejarme así?!-le hechicera ni siquiera lo miró, en vez de eso levantó sus manos y dos rayos de luz salieron de ellas, tocaron el techo del salon y todo se fue transformando, haciendo que la construcción entera se volviera oscura, los angeles de piedra que custodiaban las puertas se transformaron en horribles gárgolas, las paredes pasaron a ser grises, casi negras y las luces se habian apagado. La luz se extendía hasta que llego a los sirvientes quienes fueron rodeados por la luz y consumidos por ella, Ichigo vio con terror lo que pasaba con sus sirvientes-¡Detente! !Ellos no tenían nada que ver con esto!

-Te equivocas… ellos tienen mucha culpa por el ser en el que te convertiste.

-Pero ellos no merecen esto…-dijo Ichigo casi en un sollozo-debe haber una forma de revertirlo.

-Por supuesto que la hay-dijo la hechicera-pero todo depende de ti.

-Dime, por favor, dime que debo hacer-rogó Ichigo nuevamente, la hechicera levantó la rosa que él había rechazado antes y se la dio.

-Esta rosa está encantada, se marchita de manera más lenta. Si no rompes el hechizo antes de que el último pétalo caiga, tu serás condenado a vivir como bestia por toda la eternidad y tus sirvientes conservarán esas formas y pasarán a ser objetos sin valor y te quedarás sólo.

-¿Y como se supone que rompa el hechizo?

-Debes aprender a amar, si tu llegas a amar a una doncella y ella te corresponde antes de que caiga el último pétalo, lograrás romper el hechizo.

-¿Acaso estás loca?-exclamó Ichigo ofendido mientras se levantaba-Es imposible que una mujer se fije en mi si estoy así.

-Tu debes enseñarle a ver algo más que eso, tu eternidad y el futuro de tus sirvientes depende de ello-con un movimiento de su mano la rosa desapareció y ella se dio la vuelta-Te he dejado unos regalos en tu alcoba en el ala oeste, el espejo te lo mostrará y el libro te llevará, y por cierto, no te preocupes, tu tiempo y el de tus sirvientes se ha detenido, nadie preguntará por ustedes y ustedes no envejecerán-diciendo esto, la hechicera desapareció.

Ichigo subió corriendo a su habitación, sus piernas se sentía extrañas, todo en él se sentía extraño, tenía que ver, tenía que saber. Llegó al ala oeste y empujó las enormes puertas de su habitación, se vio en el espejo su cara, había desaparecido y había quedado una especie de máscara hecha de hueso con enormes colmillos, tenía las mismas marcas que en el resto de su cuerpo y su cabello naranja era muy largo, tenía algo de pelo en el cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos, este era de color rojo, lo único que no cambió, eran sus ojos color miel. Ichigo no lo soportó, empezó a lanzar todo en su habitación, y una pintura de el fue rasgada por sus garras. Fue cuando vio el retrato familiar, ese donde estaba él con sus padres, rasgó la imagen de su padre y la propia, la única intacta fue la de su madre, su amada madre. Se derrumbó, se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Había ya dado todo por perdido, no había posibilidades de romper el hechizo, porque ¿Quién podría algún día amar a una bestia?

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora: Pos desde hace mucho queria hacer una adaptación para mi Ichiruki, pero pos tenia miedo :v pero aqui la dejo.**

 **Si, ya se que el Ichihime es canon, pero me vale mayes :v es un fanfic y es un mundo libre**

 **Y a mis lectores de mi otro fic IR, aviso que lo reescribire todo, asi que esperen pronto su regreso. Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Una chica extraña

Capítulo 1: Una chica extraña

El sol ya habia salido, en pleno verano podian sentirse sus efectos durante mañana dando una sensacion cálida y agradable. Bajo ese hermoso y despejado cielo diurno, había un valle cubierto de verde pasto y frondosos árboles y en el centro del valle habia una pequeña aldea. Pese a que la luz matinal ya alumbraba todo el lugar, las calles aun lucían desiertas, nadie aun empezaba su dia. En una casa a las afueras de la aldea se abrió una puerta, del umbral salió una chica de pequeña complexion, era muy delgada y de piel palida, su cabello era negro y lo tenia hasta media espalda recogido en una sencilla coleta. Sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos y ese color violeta en ellos los hacia lucir realmente hermosos y brillantes. Pero Kuchiki Rukia no podia hacer lucir su rostro mas bello por la ausencia de una sonrisa real. Sabía que iniciaba un nuevo dia en la aldea haciendo exactamente lo mismo de siempre con las mismas personas de siempre. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Al mal paso, darle prisa—dijo con resignación—Regreso en un rato—anunció en el interior de la vivienda.

—Si, ve con cuidado—le respondió la voz de un hombre.

Ella cerró la puerta tras de si y empezó a caminar. Disfrutaba ese momento del día, podia concentrarse y recordar las bellas historias de los libros que leia. Pensar en los lugares que le gustaria visitar pero que no podria. A veces era bueno estar sola un rato. Suspiró nuevamente y miró el reloj de la iglesia, un minuto para las 8 de la mañana, su momento de quietud se terminaria muy pronto, sera mejor prepararse piscologicamente para lo que viene. Entonces, el reloj movió su manecilla y con ellos las campanas empezaron a sonar.

—Buenos dias—saludaban todos en la aldea en un gesto prácticamente mecánico. Rukia caminaba entre los aldeanos contestando el saludo.

—Mira, ahi va la hija del relojero—dijo una de las aldeanas al ver caminar a la chica, Rukia rodó los ojos con fastidio—se la pasa leyendo, ¿Porque una mujer querría pasarse el día leyendo?

Rukia se dirigió a donde el panadero, ese era el cuento de todos los dias, ansiaba llegar a tomar un libro del Sr. Ukitake y poder escapar de ahi en cuanto antes.

—Buenos dias—la saludó el panadero Komamura, era un hombre rubio y de gran tamaño, pero de gran corazón, era de las pocas personas que no cuestionaba la personalidad de Rukia.

—Buenos dias—respondió la morena con una sonrisa amable.

—La primera pieza de pan del dia—dijo Komamura extendiendo la charola a su cliente habitual—que la disfrutes.

—Muchas gracias, nos vemos mas tarde—dijo Rukia mientras le pagaba y guardaba el pan en su canasta, dio la vuelta y se encontró con otro hombre grande, era el señor Kenpachi Zaraki, era un hombre duro y gruñón, pero una buena persona al fin y al cabo. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco un poco raido sobre ella, sus pantalones negros tenían unas costuras sueltas y sus zapatos se notaban al descuidados, cualquiera diría que es por que su dueño es una persona descuidada, pero la realidad es que el señor Zaraki no podia contenerse ante la frustración y destruia alguna cosas a su paso—Ah… buenos dias, señor Zaraki.

—Buenos dias, Rukia—respondió el hombre en un gruñido, rascaba su cabeza con confusion.

—¿Otra vez olvidó algo?—preguntó la morena algo nerviosa, esa era la pregunta de todos los dias.

—Si, pero como de costumbre no se que es… ¡No sé!—Zaraki gritó con frustración y levantó una caja de un pobre vendedor que pasaba por ahí.

—¡Ah! ¡Espere! ¡Espere!—Rukia lo detuvo antes de que lanzara la caja a un hombre comprando pan, el que afortunadamente, ignoraba lo que podria haberle sucedido—Baje eso… tranquilo, respire—dijo Rukia con lentitud y el hombre obedeció, dios 3 grandes bucanadas de aire y dejandolo salir en un fuerte "Fuuuuu"—No se preocupe, ya encontrará lo que perdió.

—Llevo 12 años buscándolo—contestó Zaraki con un puchero digno de un pequeño niño.

—Tranquilo, ya aparecerá—dijo Rukia nuevamente mientras movia su mano en señal de despedida, volvió a emprender camino dejando al hombre con una frustracion sin exteriorizar.

—Si, lo que sea…—dijo él cuando la chica se hubiera alejado, cruzó los brazos en señal de rabieta, unos niños iban caminando y lo miraron con curiosidad y un poco de temor, caminaron muy lentamente, Zaraki los vio y gruñó—¡¿Qué estan mirando?!—gritó con enojo haciendo que los niños corrieran gritando, el volvió a hacer un puchero con inconformidad.

Rukia caminó a la iglesia, tomó el libro que llevaba en su canasta y sonrió mirandolo. Tocó la puerta y entró con cautela, vio a un hombre sobre una escalera sacudiendo unos estantes, era el Padre Ukitake, un hombre de mediana edad de cabello blanco y gesto amable, su atuendo era por completo negro con blanco. Al oir la puerta abrirse volteó e inmediatamente sonrió.

—Oh, miren a quien tenemos aqui—dijo el Padre mientras bajaba la escalera—nuestro unico ratón de biblioteca.

—Buenos dias, Padre Ukitake—dijo Rukia con una sonrisa sincera—vine a devolverle el libro que me prestó.

—Vaya, ¿Y a dónde fuiste esta vez?—preguntó el hombre cruzando sus brazos en un gesto divertido.

—A tres ciudades de la bella Verona—contestó ella yendo hacia una pequeña mesa con libros—¿Tendrá algo nuevo?

—Me temo que no—respondió Ukitake suspirando—Pero puedes releer alguno que te guste.

—Le tomare la palabra, Padre—tomó un libro de color azul y lo miró con emoción—sus libros hacen que este lugar sea mas grande y llevadero.

—En ese caso, buen viaje, Rukia—se despidió el sacerdote con su mano.

—Hasta luego, y gracias—dijo Rukia saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

La morena empezó a caminar mientras leía el libro, tan ensimismada iba que dejó de escuchar lo que se decia de ella en la aldea, dejó de sentir las miradas de todos quienes la veian pasar, era su libro favorito, tenia todo lo que aspiraba, magia, batallas por honor, lugares lejanos…

—Rukia…—un niño pequeño la llamó y ella inmediatamente volteó a mirarlo—¿Qué estas leyendo?

—Oh-ella miró el libro y luego al niño, sonrió y se agachó para quedar a su altura—es un cuento de Principes y magia

—¿Enserio?

—Si, mira, una chica va a un castillo encantado, dentro un joven la guia y lucha contra villanos, al final se descubre que el es un gallardo principe y se casan y son felices por siempre.

—¿Es una historia de amor?—preguntó el niño con susto.

—Si, lo es—contestó Rukia sonriendo, esas historias le encantaban.

—Ay no…—dijo el niño con asco—esas son cosas de niñas—terminó y salió corriendo, Rukia lo miró alejarse y suspiró.

—¿Porqué pensé que podría funcionar? Es obvio que en esta aldea a todos les gusta actuar como tontos—dijo levantándose y empezar a caminar algo molesta.

Lo que Rukia no sabía es que a lo lejos alguien la observaba con un catalejo; cerca de la aldea habia dos hombres montados a caballo, uno de ellos sostenia el catalejo con el que observaba a la chica, Abarai Renji, heroe de guerra de la aldea.

—Mira, Yumichikka, mi futura esposa—dijo Renji entregándole el catalejo al otro hombre que la acompañaba. Renji era un hombre bien parecido, con largo cabello rojo atado en una coleta e imponente figura, vestia un traje cafe con bordes rojos y botones dorados, todo acompañado de botas negras—Rukia es la mujer mas linda de la aldea lo que la hace la mejor de todas.

—Si, pero…—dijo su compañero Yumichikka, era el mejor amigo de Renji, es un joven con una complexion delgada, casi femenina, su cabello a la altura del cuello era lacio y color negro, y con voz aduladora, vestia un traje color beige con pequeño acabados de color rojo para hacer juego con su amigo—ella es una chica tan letrada y tu… bueno, te inclinas mas al deporte.

—Por supuesto—dijo Renji con orgullo—algo tan fuera de lo común lo mejora bastante—continuó sonriendo con galanura—¿Y sabes que mas? Que Rukia ante todo, es obtinada.

—Oye, si, ¿Para que la necesitamos? Nos tenemos el uno al otro ¿No?

—Si, se que siempre podré contar contigo, amigo—dijo el pelirrojo dándole palmadas en la espalda a su compañera causandonuna expresión de decepcion—pero desde la guerra, siento que algo me falta… algo como….

—Je ne sais quoi…—Yumichikka terminó la frase en francés, Renji lo miró confundido.

—Si es un insulto, te lo regreso 10 veces—espueliaron a sus caballos y se dirigieron a la aldea. Al entrar, Renji volvió a hablar—¿Sabes? Desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez, me dije que la haria mi esposa.

—Pero… no tienen mucho en común—respondió Yumichikka con un gesto como si hiciera una ecuación matemática.

—¿Qué no? Ella es la mas bella aqui, yo soy el mas apuesto aqui, es el destino, amigo.

—Supongo…

—Asi que, decidido está, me casaré con Rukia, y tu, Yumichikka, serás el padrino de bodas.

—Si no me queda de otra…—respondió el pelinegro con suma decepción.

Cuando Renji pasó cerca de una tienda, tres chicas salieron de ella para saludarlo y seguirlo, una era una chica con cabello cafe y corto, otra de un cabello un poco mas rojizo y con anteojos, y otra de cabello rizado y corto color cafe oscuro, todas usaban un vestido rosa que hacia juego con el de las otras, sus nombres, Michiru, Chizuru y Mahana respectivamente. Siguieron a Renji hasta las caballerizas de la aldea donde el bajo de su caballo y las miro con frialdad.

—Hola Renji—saludaron todas juntas al unisono, el hombre rodó los ojos y le dio dos palmadas a su caballo, este empezó a contar con su pata haciendo que el lodo salpicara a las tres chicas. Renji al ver que habían guardado silencio, las miró despectivamente y empezó a caminar.

—Así jamas lo conseguirán, chicas—les dijo Yumichikka con burla y se dirigió al lado de su amigo, al alcanzarlo le preguntó—Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Aqui va mi movimiento magistral, Yumichikka—le respondió y buscó con la mirada a Rukia, la vio comprando unas verduras cerca de donde él estaba, se acercó a un puesto de flores y compró el ramo mas grande que encontró—Muy bien, aqui vamos—al querer acercarse a Rukia, como una triquiñuela del destino, la gente comenzó a conglomerarse en un solo punto impidiéndole el paso—Oigan, abran paso—veía como Rukia se alejaba de su alcance y se abrió camino a empujones—¿Que rayos les sucede, hoy?—empujó a varias personas y corrió para alcanzar a la chica, antes de hablarle siquiera, recuperó el aliento y se arregló el cabello y su saco—¿Qué tal, Rukia?

—Ah, buenos dias, Renji—saludó ella un poco seria.

—Que magnifico libro ¿Eh?—mencionó el pelirrojo mirando el libro que traia la morena entre sus manos.

—¿Ya lo leíste?—preguntó Rukia con un gesto de incredulidad

—Bueno… ese… ese no, pero son libros, lo que cuentan son las letras ¿No?—respondió Renji haciendo que la chica solo asintiera con incomodidad—Estas...—continuó levantando el ramo—son para ti—la chica las miró pero no las tomó—¿Llego a cenar después a tu casa?

—Ah… hoy estaré ocupada—respondió Rukia tratando de irse, pero su pretendiente la interceptó.

—Entonces otro dia…

—Claro, seguro…—respondió Rukia con una falsa sonrisa y se alejó, al evitar la mirada de Renji ella rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Renji, embelesado, la vio alejarse, su amigo Yumichikka se acercó a él, vio a su amigo y despues a la chica y de nuevo a su amigo.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó después de unos segundos-¿Vas a olvidarla?

—No, las presas difíciles de cazar son las más exquisitas—respondió sin dejar de mirar el punto en donde la chica se alejó—es por eso que Rukia es tan fascinante, no se comporta como una tonta para ganar mi atención—dijo con determinación—¿Cómo le llamarías a eso?

—Creo que la palabra correcta seria "dignidad"—respondió Yumichikka con diplomacia.

—Eso, eso es, eso es lo que la hace tan tremendamente atractiva—dijo Renji con gran felicidad, después miró a las tres chicas que salpicó con el lodo—sabes a lo que me refiero—diciendo esto, se alejó.

—Si, te comprendo—contestó Yumichikka viendo a las tres chicas para después seguir a su amigo.

Rukia fue casi corriendo a casa, quería evitar a toda costa que Renji la siguiera, llevaba mucho tiempo pretendiéndola pero podía lograr hacerla sentir perseguida, lo mejor era evitarlo. Al quedar cerca de su casa, escuchó la melodia de una caja musical, se detuvo un momento y dio una sonrisa ligera. Entró a su casa y fue inmediatamente a la cocina donde tomó algunos utensilios para hacer una merienda a su padre. Corto un pedazo del pan que compró en la plaza de la aldea y lo colocó en un plato, también tomó un poco de agua caliente para preparar un poco de te en una taza pequeña, puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigio al taller que tenian en el sótano. Entro con cuidado y vio a su padre trabajando en un reloj; su padre era un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño atado en una coleta un poco descuidada y tenia barba a medio crecer, su mirada era amable y gentil, su nombre era Shunsui. Habia una caja musical abierta con una melodia que Shunsui tarareaba con alegria, en la caja se podian ver 2 figuras, era un hombre pintando y la otra era una mujer cargando un bebé. Rukia miró con ternura al hombre, estaba ensimismado en su trabajo.

—Ya volví—anunció ella para que su padre la mirara—y te traje algo de comer.

—Ah, hija, claro, claro, ponlo aquí, en un momento me lo como, solo que termine esto—dijo viendo las piezas de reloj sobre la mesa.

Rukia obedeció y dejo la bandeja en la mesa, empezó a escombrar algunas cosas que su padre tenia esparcidas alrededor. Se acercó a ver lo que su progenitor hacía y sacó una pequeña herramienta de una caja.

—Creo que necesito el desarmador...—dijo Shunsui para mirar su caja de herramientas, y el objeto que necesitaba es el que tenía su hija en la mano—eso… gracias-el relojero lo tomó y movió algunas piezas del reloj que reparaba, Rukia empezó a buscar en la caja de piezas que había a un lado—Me parece que ahora necesito un…—Rukia le tendió un pequeño engrane y le sonrió—No, esa pieza no es—dijo Shunsi y miró el reloj para después mirar a su hija en un ligero reproche-Si, si la necesito—tomó la pieza y la colocó. Rukia se fue al otro lado de la habitación y miró por la ventana.

—Papá…—le llamó ella, su padre la miró mientras darba un sorbo a su té—¿Crees que soy extraña?

—¿Extraña?-preguntó él—¿De dónde sacaste esa loca idea?

—Rumores de los aldeanos… ya sabes.

—La aldea es muy pequeña—Shunsui dejó su taza de té a un lado y miró a su hija—quizá demasiado.

—Creen que el leer me hace diferente, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

—Si, yo entiendo-el hombre se levantó y miró el cuadro de una mujer de cabello negro y anteojos que estaba detrás de él, suspiró y continuó-Cuando viví en París, conocí a una mujer que, al igual que tu, estaba adelantada a su época…—caminó lentamente por la habitación—se burlaban de ella, pero después el tiempo le dió la razón y todos terminaron imitándola.

—¿Podrías hablarme más de ella?-Rukia preguntó a su padre, que enseguida la muro interrogante—Acerca de mi madre…

—Era muy valiente, Rukia, muy valiente-Shunsui desvió la mirada al cuadro y limpiaba sus ojos con un pequeño pañuelo—¿Sabes? Necesito que me ayudes a preparar el carruaje, recuerda que mañana salgo de viaje.

—Por supuesto, papá—respondió la morena en un suspiro.

Ambos fueron a la habitacion de arriba a empacar, ya habria mas ocasiones para hablar.


	3. Chapter 2: El castillo en el bosque

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite**

 **La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney**

 **Fanfic hecho con el único propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro**

 **Capítulo 2: El castillo en el bosque**

Rukia y su padre estaban empacando varios relojes en cajas, su padre los vendería en un mercado de un pueblo cercano y debían estar en perfectas condiciones. Cada año Shunsui hacía una viaje de 2 dias para vender sus más finas piezas y creaciones. Guardaban los objetos en silencio, en ocasiones Shunsui le daba indicaciones a la chica, pero ella ya tenía todo controlado. Rukia empezó a sacar cajas a la entrada de la casa mientras su padre preparaba la carreta con su caballo Pesche, un hermoso caballo blanco con cril y cola gris.

La carreta era pequeña pero cabía una buena cantidad de productos en ella. Rukia hacia lo posible para acomodar todo y que no se resbalaran por el riesgo a que se rompieran. Shunsui se colocó un abrigo y un sombrero y subió a la carreta.

—¿Qué quieres que te traiga del mercado?—preguntó él sonriendo.

—Ya lo sabes—respondió su hija con un divertido gesto de obviedad—una rosa.

—Cada año me pides lo mismo.

—Y cada año la año la obtengo.

—Cierto—lanzó una pequeña risa y miró a la morena—ya debo irme—le dio un beso corto en la frente—cuidate, hija.

—Tu también—respondió ella—que tengas buen viaje—continuó alejándose de la carreta. Su padre tiró de las riendas y Pesche empezó a trotar—¡Nos vemos mañana!—Rukia se despedía con su mano mientras veía a su padre alejarse, él tambien respondía el gesto a la distancia.

La morena suspiró profundamente, una vez que la figura de la carreta se perdió de vista, entró a su casa para terminar de hacer sus deberes. Entró a su casa y volvió a suspirar, tenía que lavar ropa, pero al mismo tiempo quería leer un poco; afortunadamente había heredado los dotes de su padre al momento de crear estructuras. Tomó un barril y lo rodó, después dibujó una estructura en su cuaderno; tomó unas cuerdas y una polea que tenían en el granero y los unió atándolos al barril. Un extremo de las cuerdas lo ató al barril y el otro extremo lo ató a la silla del burro que tenian. Lo hizo caminar y se cercioró de que su invento funcionara, y lo logró, su pequeña lavadora casera había sido un éxito. Llevó el burro con el barril sobre él al pozo de la aldea, en una bolsa aparte llevó la ropa que debía lavar. Posicionó al burro a un lado del pozo, colocó el barril en el agua y lo llenó de ropa, puso pasta para lavar y le dio una palmada al animal que empezó a caminar, vió como poco a poco se formaba espuma en el barril, señal de que todo marchaba a la perfección. Sonrió con satisfacción y sacó el libro que el padre Ukitake le prestó por la mañana del bolsillo de su mandil, se sentó y empezó a leer mientras su pequeña maquina hacía lo suyo. No estaba consiente de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero si notó una mirada sobre ella, quitó la vista del libro y buscó el origen de esa mirada tan penetrante y descubrió una pequeña niña que la veía con interes.

—Hola—saludó Rukia amablemente.

—Hola…—respondió la niña—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Leo un libro… ¿Quieres verlo?—preguntó la morena con una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría… pero no se leer.

—¿Qué?—preguntó la morena con aire ofendido—Bueno…—suspiró con resignación—Yo puedo ayudarte.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó la niña con un especial brillo en su mirada.

—Por supuesto… ven—Rukia la levantó y la sentó junto a ella—empecemos con algo fácil—buscó unas páginas y extendió el libro a la pequeña—aqui dice… Las… aves… vuelan… repitelo tu.

—Ah… si—la niña se acercó al libro y repitió lo que dijo Rukia siguiendo la señalización de su dedo—Las… aves… vuelan…—repitió la niña.

—¡Bien!—Rukia la felicitó—Intentemos otra cosa.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?—preguntó un hombre anciano calvo y con una gran barba, era Yamamoto, director de la escuela de la aldea.

—Nada malo, desde luego—respondió la morena levantándose de su lugar y después acercándose—¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Malo? Gravísimo. Le estás enseñando a leer a una niña, a una mujer.

—No veo cual es el problema, señor Yamamoto—replicó Rukia cruzando los brazos con molestia.

—Una mujer como tu es más que suficiente en ésta aldea, Rukia, ¿Qué acaso no escuchas todo lo que se dice de ti?

—Pero leer no es malo, no se porque le temen tanto a esta situación.

—Es muy fácil entenderlo, mira esto—Yamamoto señaló la maquina que hizo Rukia para lavar su ropa—Estás eludiendo tus obligaciones, y estás haciendo que esta niña se desvíe del camino también—cuando el hombre dijo esto, varias personas se reunieron a su alrededor y vieron con malos ojos a Rukia.

A lo lejos Yumichikka veía lo que sucedía con los brazos cruzados, suspiró, sabia lo que tenia que hacer; dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, avanzó unas casas de distancia, y ahí estaba, afuera de la taberna, su ególatra amigo Renji afilando uno de sus cuchillos.

—¡Renji! ¡Renji!—llamó la atención corriendo para colocarse frente al pelirrojo quien enfundó su cuchillo.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Porqué tanta prisa?—preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

—Me pareció ver que cierta damisela necesita ayuda de un gallardo caballero—dijo Yumichikka con elegancia y sacudía ligeramente su saco.

—Ni hablar, es hora del héroe—dijo Renji arreglándose el saco y comenzando a caminar. Le pidió a su compañero que lo guiara a donde, según el, lo necesitaban. Caminaron unos metros y llegaron al pozo de la aldea en el momento justo en que un grupo de gente lanzaba la ropa que Rukia estaba lavando al suelo—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?¡—gritó el pelirrojo con gran molestia haciendo que la gente lo mirara con terror y después irse, por Rukia soltó un bufido lleno de frustración.

—No puedo creerlo...—dijo ella casi en un susurro y empezando a levantar su ropa, tendría que volver a lavarla pero en otro momento sería; Renji se acercó a ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien, Rukia?—preguntó él levantando el barril y llenándolo con un poco de ropa.

—Si, gracias—respondió de mala gana la morena, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero no le daría ese gusto a nadie. Tomó la ropa que Renji puso en el barril y la metió en la bolsa en la que la había llevado al pozo y empezó a caminar a toda prisa consiguiendo reprimir las lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Es lamentable lo que el director Yamamoto y los aldeanos hicieron contigo—dijo el pelirrojo siguiéndola—pero ellos jamás aceptarán los cambios que quieres hacer—sin que se diera cuenta, llegaron a la casa de la chica quien tenía un semblante deprimido.

—¿Cambios?—preguntó con un ligero aire ofendido y botando la bolsa de ropa en su jardín—Solo quería enseñarle a leer a una niña, no eran cambios para ellos—continuó encarando al muchacho, lo miró unos segundos y despues se dirigió a la entrada de su casa—Gente imbécil...—terminó ella en casi un susurro.

—Yo te comprendo, Rukia, pero los hijos de los aldeanos no valen la pena—dijo Renji con galanura y una sonrisa coqueta—los únicos niños que deben preocuparte son los tuyos—terminó mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

—Ah...—dijo Rukia con nerviosismo—creo que no estoy lista para tener hijos—dijo ella tallando sus manos ansiosa.

—No creo que sea eso—el pelirrojo tomó su mano—lo que pasa es que no has conocido al hombre ideal.

—Tu sugerencia no sería mala sino fuera porque la aldea es muy pequeña, Renji—respondió ella terminando el contacto con sus manos y subiendo las escaleras del portal—Ya he visto a todos los honbres de este lugar...—el hombre desvió sus ojos un instante, como pensando que decir.

—Quizá debes buscar otra vez—la siguió para encararla nuevamente y la tomó por los hombros—por ejemplo, yo—acercó su rostro al de ella—te aseguro que he cambiado, y que cuidare de ti, no dejaré que nadie en el aldea te vuelva a faltar el respeto.

—Renji, no quiero ser grosera, pero no creo que podamos ser felices… quiero decir… nadie hace tantos cambios—nuevamente retiró las manos del hombre lejos de ella, la hacían sentir incómoda.

—Ah, Rukia, no quería decir esto pero...—Renji se tomó un momento—¿Sabes que pasa con una mujer soltera cuando sus padres pasan a mejor vida?—Renji volteó a ver a una mujer de cabello blanco y piel palida, sus ojos violetas eran hermosos, pero tal belleza era opacada por que estaba sucia y vestía arapos—Terminan como la pobre de Sode… pidiendo limosna en las calles—volvió a mirar a Rukia—Y yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti. Lo que ves aqui—abrió sus brazos y miró la aldea con felicidad—es nuestro mundo, nuestro futuro y se que podemos ser felices… por eso te pido que seas mi esposa—volvió a tomarla de la mano y la chica abrió los ojos con asombro, le había sorprendido que Renji fuera al punto así como si nada, y aunque el siempre lo había insinuado, jamás le había hecho la pregunta tan directamente.

—Ah… si, vivimos en la aldea y probablemente este sea el destino de muchos… pero...—arrebató su mano del contacto de Renji—no significa que yo quiera eso…

—Por favor, Rukia, no me obligues a rogarte…

—Está bien, seré clara—Rukia abrió la puerta de su casa y volvió a encarar al pelirrojo—Lo siento Renji, pero jamás seré tu esposa—dijo firmemente y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Renji se quedó pasmado en el portal, Rukia le habia cerrado la puerta en la cara, hizo el intento por volver a tocar, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, apretó los puños ligeramente y miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose que nadie haya presenciado la humillación por la que acababa de pasar. Al ver que nadie habia visto nada, se acomodó el saco y con sonrisa coqueta bajó las escaleras del portal y empezó a caminar hacía la taberna. Dentro de la casa, Rukia se habia quedado recargada en la puerta con la intención de atrincherarla con su cuerpo, quizá Renji buscaría volver a insistir. Después de la proposicion de matrimonio de ese hombre, sabia que es lo que quería y lo que no queria; suspiró con pesadez, y de manera precavida abrió la puerta y vió la figura de su pretendiente caminando.

—No puedo ni imaginarlo...—se dijo a si misma mientras se paraba nuevamente en el portal y veía a Renji que acababa de pisar un charco de lodo—Ni loca me convertiría en la esposa de un cretino salvaje como él—dijo bajando la escalera del portal de su casa, caminó con lentitud a la entrada de la aldea y se dirigió al valle que rodeaba su hogar; caminó sintiendo la suavidad del pasto que rozaba sus tobillos; subió a una pequeña colina y miró al horizonte y vio la silueta de una estructura que al parecer era un castillo—Como quisiera ir allá… tener aventuras, conocer a más personas y quizá...—suspiró profundamente sintiendo que ya estaba pidiendo demasiado—Encontrar a alguien que entienda como me siento y me comprenda de verdad… Ya no quiero vivir en este lugar tan estructurado...—dijo y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, solo queria que ese estilo de vida terminara ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

* * *

Shunsui iba en su carreta un tanto preocupado, se supone que debió haber llegado al mercado hace horas, pero al parecer se habia perdido; ademas, evidentemente se avecinaba una tormenta, eso no ayudaba mucho.

—Pesche… ¿Que vamos a hacer?—preguntó a su caballo que relinchó en respuesta. Llegaron a una intersección pero Shunsui no pudo leer los señalamientos—Si mal no recuerdo, debemos ir por la derecha—dijo tirando las riendas de su caballo, pero antes de llegar siquiera al inicio del camino, un rayo cayó en un árbol derribándolo y haciendo que este bloqueara el camino que iba a tomar, Pesche relinchó asustado—Oh… tranquilo chico, tranquilo—Shunsui lo calmó y miró el camino bloqueado y el camino abierto—Ni hablar amigo, cuando un camino se cierra, otro se abre, Pesche… pero ojalá conociera este bosque…—se adentraron más en el bosque y el caballo nuevamente se inquietó, esta vez por una vista sumamente increíble—tranquilo muchacho… solo es nieve… en pleno verano—sus palabras fueron en vano, Pesche seguia inquieto, y mas que nada, por ciertas presencias a su alrededor, presencias que Shunsui comenzaba a sentir tambien—Yo tambien siento miradas, amigo ¿Que crees que sea?—le preguntó a su caballo.

De pronto escucharon un aullido que hizo eco por lo extenso de lugar, al final, una jauria de lobos con pelaje blanco salieron de diversos puntos detrás de ellos.

—¡Corre, Pesche, corre!—el caballo obedeció y corrió a toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían, la carreta se sacudia por la cantidad de rocas y troncos que había por todo el camino. Los lobos ladraban y gruñian mientras los perseguian—¡Más rapido, amigo! ¡No dejes que nos alcancen!—Shunsui azotaba las cuerdas del caballo para que corriera mas rapido, la aceleración provoco que la rueda de la carreta se rompiera al rebotar sobre una roca haciendo que Shunsui fuera expulsado de su lugar volando unos cuantos metros; Pesche corrió despavorido al sentir que sus riendas se habían soltado y al sentir el acecho de unos cuantos lobos que lo perseguían. Shunsui se levantó adolorido, masajeo su zona lumbar para aminorar un poco el dolor, miró a su alrededor, por culpa de la nieve no podía ver un camino que seguir y sin Pesche la cosa se complicaba. Miró su entorno un poco mas—Rayos… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?—dijo recogiendo su sombrero y sacudiendo la nieve que había en el, miró al frente nuevamente y ahi estaba uno de los lobos, no supo cómo, pero empezó a correr sin rumbo lo mas rapido que podía, los lobos casi le daban alcance, pero en ese momento tropezo haciendo que se deslizara por una pequeña colina—¡Pesche! ¡¿Dónde estás?!—gritó mientras sentado se deslizaba a una dolorosa caida; oyó a su caballo relichar y Pesche llego justo a tiempo para que su dueño cayera sentado sobre y asi alejarlo de los lobos—Gracias amigo, me salvaste la vida…—dijo Shunsui tomando las riendas—¡Ahora corre, amigo, corre!—Pesche volvió a tomar velocidad, los lobos iban tras ellos ladrando y gruñendo mas fuerte que antes, Shunsui volteó a verlos y los vio tan cerca que sintió su final aproximarse, volteó al frente y vio una reja, grande muy grande—¡Hacía alla, Pesche! ¡Rapido!—gritó haciendo que el caballo se dirija a todo lo que dan sus patas, al acercarse a la reja, esta se abrió por si sola permitiéndoles el paso, cruzaron y solo escucharon el silbido del viento al pasar junto a los pilares de la estructura; los lobos que los perseguían se detuvieron en la reja y gruñeron con frustración, algo les impedía entrar.

Al atravesar la reja, Shunsui jaló las riendas de Pesche para aminorar su paso y hacer que solo trotara, llegaron a un hermoso laberinto de arbustos que, afortunadamente, tenia el camino marcado—Mira esto, Pesche—dijo el hombre mirando el hermoso jardin y las numerosas plantas a su alrededor. Pese a lo descuidado que las estructuras hechas de piedra lucían, los arbustos estaban bien podados, y sorprendentemente verdes aun con clima tan frio, siguieron avanzando hasta una gran escalera y junto a ellas había unas caballerisas—Vaya… bueno, creo que podemos quedarnos aqui…—dijo bajando del equino y caminando a la entrada del lugar—Mira… hay heno, ponte cómodo, amigo—le dijo al animal guiándolo al interior donde, extrañamente, había fuego que calentaba el lugar—Muy bien, quedate aqui, ire a presentarme ante nuestro...—Shunsui dudó un poco—… anfitrión voluntario—terminó y se dirigió a la escaleras. Las subió con lentitud, el frío le había entumecido las piernas, llegó a dos enormes puertas que tenían una aldaba en forma de leon singularmente grande y hecha de oro puro, cada una. Antes de siquiera tocarla, una de las puertas se abrió por si sola, Shunsui con duda asomó la cabeza y quedó anonadado ante lo había frente a sus ojos. Era una recibidor con hermosos suelos decorados, una escalera de piedra que se partia en dos hacia direcciones opuestas en la construcción, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, no parecía haber ni el mas mínimo cuerpo de luz—Hola...—llamó el hombre con pena mientras colgaba su abrigo lleno de nieve en un perchero—disculpe la intromisión, solo estoy buscando refugio esta noche—dijo sin saber exactamente a quien o a que le hablaba, pero sentia que lo escuchaban—¿Hola?—volvió a llamar, caminó por el recibidor y llego a una mesita que tenia un reloj y un candelabro sobre ella—Vaya...—dijo tocando el candelabro—Es muy hermoso—sonrió y dió la vuelta para seguir caminando.

—¿Viste? Tiene buen gusto—dijo el candelabro con galanura.

—¿Qué dices? Estaba hablando de mi—dijo el reloj con desdén.

Shunsui siguió recorriendo el lugar, era sorpréndete que tal castillo pasara desapercibido para él y para la aldea; escuchó la música de un piano y se acercó a la entrada de lo que parecía un salón de baile, la música se detuvo tan pronto como entró, no vio a nadie, solo un solitario y enpolvado piano.

—Que extraño… podría jurar que...—dijo el hombre confundido al no ver a nadie en el lugar, regresó al recibidor, y habia una luz desde el cuarto continúo, caminó y vio una acogedora sala con una chimenea encendida—Oh, gracias al cielo—exclamó acercándose al fuego y empezando a calentarse—Ah, esto se siente tan bien...—dijo mientras levantaba su saco y calentaba su trasero con alegria. De pronto escuchó el sonido de platos en el siguiente cuarto, miró hacía tras por si casualidad había alguien que le indicara que estaba sucediendo, caminó hacia el siguiente cuarto y ahí había un enorme comedor con diez sillas de un lado, diez del otro, y dos sillas particularmente grandes en cada extremo, Shunsui asumió que ese era el lugar del dueño del castillo. En medio de la mesa habia una fuente llena de sopa, un plato con carne y vegetales, una gran copa de vino, tres piezas de pan y una pequeña taza que, el quería creer, contenía té—Oh, muchas… muchas gracias—agradeció el con ansias—debo admitir que estoy hambriento.

Se sentó y empezó a comer con prisa, tomó un bocado de carne, un bocado de pan y un sorbo de sopa, los consumió tan rapido que casi se ahoga que estiró su mano a la copa de vino, pero para su sorpresa la taza de té se le acercó lentamente.

—Hola...—saludó la taza con voz baja, tenía una linda voz de niña—Mamá me dijo que no hablara porque podria asustarlo… pero…—empezó a reir por diversión—no creo que usted sea de aquellos que se asusten por ver una taza hablar, ¿O si?—terminó con un tono burlón.

—No, no, por supuesto que no—dijo Shunsui negando con la mano izquierda pero alejándose de la mesa muy lentamente. Al sentir el espacio suficiente, salió corriendo hacía el recibidor—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad—dijo tomando su abrigo del perchero, miró hacia las escaleras y estaba casi seguro de ver una silueta con cuernos en su cabeza—debo regresar a casa de inmediato… muchas gracias otra vez—terminó y salió con toda prisa del castillo. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y se dirigió a las caballerizas, tomó a Pesche y lo espoleó para que el caballo empezara a correr. La silueta que Shunsui vio en las escaleras salio del castillo y lo siguió saltando por sobre los arbustos—¡Espera Pesche!—jaló la riendas logrando frenar de inmediato—la rosa que Rukia me pidió—el hombre bajó del equino y se acercó a un rosal, la figura que lo siguió gruñó con enojo, Pesche empezo a inquietarse; Shunsui cortó una rosa particularmente grande, la figura se abalanzó contra él tirándolo al suelo y quedando justo sobre el hombre, lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo y lo arrastró de vuelta al castillo, Pesche relincho con temor y empezó a correr despavorido con dirección a la aldea y a Rukia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Perdon, se que tardé mucho, pero por equis o ye razón no podía subir el cap, espero en los próximos dias subir el siguiente, Ichigo y Rukia por fin van a conocerse *-***


	4. Capítulo 3: El amo del castillo

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertencen a Tite Kubo**

 **La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney**

 **Fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: El amo del castillo**

Shunsui no supo cómo sucedió, de pronto estaba a punto de cortar una rosa y después estaba siendo cargado por _algo_ de regreso al castillo. _Eso_ que lo llevaba a cuestas tenia una fuerza inhumana, lo llevaba como si de una bolsa de plumas se tratara, mientras él se hayaba un tanto confuso, la zona en que transitaban estaba un poco oscura, pero podria jurar que vio un par de cuernos y una mascara en el rostro de _lo_ que lo llevaba.

—Por favor… te lo ruego, dejame ir—rogó casi en llanto—No tomaré ninguna rosa de tu jardin.

—Es increíble lo desagradecida que una persona puede ser—dijo la criatura caminando llevando a Shunsui bajo su brazo—te abrí las puertas de mi castillo, pedí que encendieran la chimenea para calentarte y te servi de comer—continuó con su voz gutural—¿Y cómo me agradeces? Robando una rosa de mi jardin solo después de haber salido huyendo como un cobarde.

—Por favor, no tenía idea de que tan importantes eran sus rosales—volvió a rogar el relojero—déjeme ir, dejé a mi hija sola en la aldea.

—Silencio—dijo la criatura y empezó a subir por una escaleras de caracol todas hechas de piedra, Shunsui veía como la salida se alejaba cada vez mas de su alcance; el ser se detuvo y lo tiró al suelo sin ningun cuidado, se acercó a una palanca que tiró hacía abajo y una reja metalica se abrió, volvió a tomar a Shunsui y lo lanzó dentro de la celda de la que la reja se había abierto—Eres un vulgar ladrón, y como todo ladrón deberás pagar tu condena.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?—preguntó Shunsui temeroso mientras se incorporaba, la criatura levantó la palanca y la reja se cerró.

—Cadena perpetúa—dijo y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Dejé a mi hija sola! ¡Por favor—el relojero clamaba mientras el ser se alejaba, empezó a sollozar pensando en la persona que dejó sola en la aldea.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en su jardin cortando unas verduras, su padre llegaria esa misma noche y quería recibirlo con una deliciosa cena, hacía todo con una gean sonrisa, puso las verduras en una canasta y se levantó para empezar después dirigirse a la entrada de su casa.

—Buenos días, Rukia—escuchó tras de ella y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era el Padre Ukitake.

—Oh, buenos dias, Padre—ella respondió el saludo acercándose al sacerdote—¿Cómo está hoy?

—Muy bien, muchas gracias, hija… ¿Y tu que tal estás?—continuó el hombre sonriendo—Parece que estás de muy buen humor.

—No se equivoca, espero a alguien a cenar—dijo Rukia sonriendo con alegría, el padre Ukitake sonrió tan bien.

—¿Tu padre regresa esta noche?—ambos rieron después de que el sacerdote terminara la pregunta.

—¿Tan predescible soy?

—No, no es eso—continuó el hombre recargando su brazo en la barda del jardin de Rukia—Es solo que en esta aldea no hay hombre mas importante para ti que tu padre—la miró de manera fraternal.

—Si, el es el unico hombre que amo en el mundo… aunque parece que muchos aún no lo entienden—respondió ella mirando la aldea con nostalgia.

—Si, yo entiendo a que te refieres—Ukitake se posó frente a ella con sus manos cruzadas en su espalda—la gente está malinterpretando el significado del matrimonio y el hecho de compartir tu vida con alguien—el hombre sonrió a su interlocutora, la morena lo vió un momento, desvió la mirada un instante y después volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Sabe? Renji me propuso casarme con él justo ayer.

—Oh, y podría apostar a que respondiste que no, ¿Verdad?—el sacerdote la miró seriamente.

—No voy a negar que Renji es muy apuesto, pero…—Rukia dudó sobre que decir después.

—No ves nada mas allá de su cara bonita—la chica lo miró con sorpresa—te entiendo, Renji no es un mal chico pero coincido en que debe ordenar sus prioridades.

—El cree que no debo enseñarle a leer a otros niños que no sean mios y además, cree que debo casarme antes de que mi padre…

—Pase a mejor vida—Ukitake terminó su frase en una forma mas amable y sutil, Rukia suspiró un tanto desanimada, al menos con el Padre podia hablar sin sentirse juzgada—enseñarle a un niño a una niña a leer no es malo, pero lamentablemente esta aldea no lo va a entender, he tratado de hacerlo desde que llegue aqui, asi que enseñarle a leer a tus propios hijos no es tan mala idea…

—No estoy lista para tener hijos—le interrumpió Rukia.

—No digo que los tengas ahora, porque por supuesto, para eso debes estar casada, hija—dijo Ukitake sonriendo—Y para estar casada es importante tener amor.

—¿De verdad cree eso padre?

—Como sacerdote, soy el primer defensor de ese ideal—dijo el hombre y Rukia lo miró con mayor interés—Escucha, hija, para poder compartir tu vida con alguien, debes compartir algo mucho mas que un sentimiento de que te protegerá y te proveerá cuando tus padres no estén. No es como si yo lo hubiese experimentado, pero lo he visto… Cuando decidas vivir tu vida con alguien debe ser alguien con quien compartas sentimientos, pensamientos, sensaciones, alguien con quien puedas decir tantas cosas en una sola mirada y, sobre todo, a quien ames y te ame sin importar nada.

—Eso es muy romántico, Padre Ukitake—dijo la chica riendo un poco—y una muy bella forma de pensar.

—Solo es la verdad, hija mia—reiteró el hombre—bueno, no te interrumpo mas, Rukia.

—No se preocupe, siempre es un placer hablar con usted—Rukia metió su mano en la canasta y sacó una lechuga que entregó al padre Ukitake y después un par de tomates—tome, vegetales frescos, espero que le gusten.

—Muchas gracias, hija, Dios te lo pague—Ukitake sostuvo los vegetales con cuidado entre sus manos y dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar—y no te preocupes, hija, se que esa persona a la que amarás y te amará como nada en el mundo llegará pronto—dijo empezando a caminar.

Rukia miró como el Padre se alejaba, pensó en lo que había dicho; la verdad es que por muy romántico que todo se oiga, encontrar pareja no era su prioridad ahora, ella quería seguir cuidando de su padre y después salir a conocer el mundo, leer muchos libros y ser libre, esa persona especial ya llegaría; suspiró profundamente y dio vuelta para entrar a su casa, cuando de pronto escuchó el galope de un caballo que venía a toda prisa, miró extrañada en dirección a la entrada de la aldea y sorpresa que se llevó al ver que era Pesche que venía sin un jinete.

—¡¿Pesche?!—preguntó asustada, el caballo la pasó de largo y se dirigió a la caballeriza a tomar agua, al parecer habia corrido mucho, Rukia se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea esperando ver a su padre llegar caminando, esperó uno, o quizá dos segundos, pero nada—Pesche, Pesche...—llamó la chica al equino acercándose a él—¿Dónde está papá?—el caballo bufó, como si tratara de decir algo—Sucedió algo malo ¿Verdad?—Pesche se inquietó ante la pregunta de Rukia—Tienes que llevarme con él, solo espera—la morena volvió al jardín y tomó la canasta que había botado por la impresión, entró a su casa y dejó la canasta descuidadamente sobre la mesa, se puso un sueter ligero sobre el vestido y tomó su capa de viaje, salió a toda prisa cerrando la puerta de un azotón tras ella, encontró a Pesche justo en la entrada del jardin esperándola, lo montó y lo espuelió para que empezara a correr.

Pesche corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo el camino por el que había regresado, a Rukia no le parecía familiar, ¿A dónde rayos se dirigía su padre? Conforme avanzaba era como si las estaciones cambiaban, empezaba a sentir un frio invernal en pleno julio, su cara ardia por el aire que la azotaba y sentía como sus labios se partían cada metro que avanzaba. Vio como se adentraban en un bosque que extrañamente estaba nevado, jaló las riendas de Pesche para aminorar el paso, y pese a que el paisaje era en demasía hermoso, también sentía como si una fuerza extraña los guiara ahi. Siguieron el camino y a lo lejos pudo ver una majestuosa construccion, se veía que parte de la construcción ya se había derrumbado, pero la nieve hacia que luciera como un cuadro hermoso.

—¿Un castillo?—preguntó Rukia—¿Cómo es posible que haya un castillo sin que nadie en la aldea lo notara?—su caballo bufó nuevamente en respuesta—vamos, Pesche—dijo y trotando, el equino volvió a emprender camino. Llegaron la enorme reja que custodiaba la construcción, la cual se abrió por si sola para dejarlos pasar—Ah… esto es demasiado extraño—dijo mientras atravesaban la puerta, tuvo la visión de un enorme jardin de arbustos, la nieve los cubría graciosamente—Aunque muy hermoso...—Rukia estaba maravillada con lo que veían sus ojos, Pesche bufó y siguió caminando para llevarla a una escalera que llevaba a la puerta del castillo—¿Aquí está mi padre?—la morena bajó de su caballo, el que se dirigió a las caballerizas donde anteriormente había encontrado agua y heno, además de entrar en calor en tan extraño clima. Rukia subió las escaleras y abrió con lentitud la puerta de la construcción—¿Hola?—llamó ella preguntándose si de verdad alguien habitaba ahi. Rukia comenzó a caminar por el recibidor, esperando encontrar alguna señal de su padre—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aqui?—llegó a un pasillo en donde con temor siguió su camino.

Dentro del comedor del castillo, sobre la mesa estaban un candelabro y un reloj, los mismos que Shunsui había encontrado al llegar al castillo. Al parecer, estaban discutiendo.

—No creo que el amo hable enserio, ¿O si?—dijo el candelabro mientras paseaba por sibre la mesa nervioso—ese pobre hombre solo tomó una pequeña rosa… Aizen, eso no lastimaría a nadie.

—¿Que una rosa no lastimaría a nadie?—preguntó el reloj ofendido—si es precisamente por una rosa que estamos metidos en este lío, asi que no me digas tonterias defendiendo a ese hombre, Gin… el se lo buscó.

—¿Él que iba a saber que el amo se enfadaria tanto por algo como eso?

—¿Hola?—escucharon desde el pasillo y vieron a una chica temerosa caminando por éste.

—¿Has visto eso?—dijo Gin dando un brinco desde la mesa y corriendo a la puerta con Aizen trss él, asomó su cabeza para confirmar lo que había visto—es una doncella.

—Ya se lo que es—respondió Aizen con ligera molestia—¿Crees que no se identificar a una doncella cuando lo vea?

—¡Vamos, Aizen! Es el momento que hemos esperado—el candelabro jaló al reloj que ponía resistencia.

—No, no, no, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esto—Aizen era arrastrado por su amigo pero sin gran exito.

—Hombre, por favor—Gin lo soltó un momento y puso sus manos en jarras en lo que parecía su cintura—¿Quieres morir como un hombre o un reloj?—preguntó y el reloj miro hacia un lado dudando.

—¿Puedo elegir?—preguntó cerrando sus ojos con elegancia.

—Oh, tonterias—dijo Gin y volvió a tomarlo por su mano, tal vez, y lo llevó con él.

Rukia seguía caminando, al parecer solo estaba dando vueltas, no tenia ni una pista de donde podría estar su padre, mientras tanto Gin y Aizen se dirigian a una puerta al final del recibidor, la abrieron provocando un fuerte rechinido resaltado por la acústica del lugar.

—Ay, no, ya no hay vuelta atras—se lamentaba Aizen mientras trataba de correr sin que su péndulo lo golpeara en los costados.

—Vamos, amigo, el resto depende de ella—dijo Gin empujando al reloj para que se apresurara.

—¿Ah?—dijo Rukia al estar por tercera vez en el recibidor, le pareció escuchar una puerta, quien sabe, quizá abriéndose, quizá cerrándose—¿Hay alguien ahí?—se dirigió al final del recibidor donde parecia que alguien tiraba un objeto metalico continuamente, llegó a una puerta de madera que conducía a una escalera de caracol—Disculpa… busco a mi padre… ¿Podrías ayudarme?—preguntó mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, subió bastantes escalones antes de darse cuenta que estaba hablando sola—Esto es muy extraño…

—¿Rukia?—una voz la llamó unos metros arriba de ella, voz que pudo identificar como la de su padre. Ella subió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dabany llego a una celda que solo se cerraba por un reja, pero por la parte de atras estaba abierta, tentando a un facil escape, pero con una estrepitosa caída.

—¡Padre! ¡Padre!—le llamó la chica con emoción y preocupación mezcladas, Shunsui tomó sus manos por entre la reja—¿Estás bien? ¿Que te hicieron? Tus manos esta heladas.

—Hija, por lo que más quieras, vete de aqui—le rogaba Shunsui mientras apretaba con cariño las manos de su hija.

—No, papá, no te dejaré—respondió con determinación en su mirada—dime quien te hizo esto.

—Fui yo—una voz al otro lado de la torre se dejó escuchar, sonaba lúgubre, no humana—yo fui quién lo encerró.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó la chica mirándolo desde lejos.

—El amo del castillo.

—¿Por qué lo encerraste? ¿Qué te pudo haber hecho?—preguntó Rukia indignada mientras se acercaba al recien llegado, quien estaba cubierto por la oscuridad, evitando mostrar su rostro.

—Es un ladrón vulgar, es todo lo que diré.

—¿Ladrón? ¿Le llamaste a mi padre "ladrón"?—la chica se sintió sumamente ofendida—Más te vale que cuides tus palabras, mi padre jamás te robaría nada.

—Tomé una rosa—dijo Shunsui detrás de ella.

—¿Una rosa?—preguntó la morena volteando a ver a su padre—¿Y cuál es la condena?

—Me encerró toda la vida—contestó su padre con un gesto lleno de hastío—parece que eso es lo que cuesta tomar una rosa en este lugar.

—¿Cadena perpetua, por una rosa?—Rukia volteó de nuevo al señor del castillo—no tiene sentido.

—Yo pago una condena eterna por una—dijo la figura con rencor—¡Yo sólo lo encerré! Asi que no deberia quejarse.

—Yo tomaré su lugar—Rukia se posó erguida—yo fui quien le pidió la rosa, asi que es lo justo.

—¿Acaso serías tan tonta para tomar el lugar de este…—el ser se detuvo, de alguna forma, la chica lo intimidaba—hombre?

—Rukia, no digas tonterías, tu no vas a quedarte aqui, ¿Me oyes?—dijo Shunsui desde la celda—y si te atreves a hacerlo yo… yo te voy a castigar.

—No, olvidalo, es una estupidez—dijo el señor del castillo negando con su cabeza, como tratando de convencerse así mismo—una vez que esa reja se cierra, no se abre nunca—dijo y Rukia dudó un poco.

—Antes de seguir con esto… necesito pedirte algo.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó la figura con duda.

—Acercate a luz, es incomodo hablar contigo sin ver tu rostro.

—No, ni lo pienses.

—Sal a luz—dijo Rukia terminantemente.

—Tu lo pediste—el señor del castillo se acercó a la luz de la pequeña ventana en la torre. Al verlo, Rukia tuvo que ahogar un grito, era un ser extraño, su rostro tenia una especie de máscara con unas marcas rojas y negras, afilados dientes se asomaban, su cabello era largo y de color naranja, usaba ropa ligeramente rota en los bordes, pero lo poco que podia ver en su torso era de color blanco, sus manos en realidad eran unas garras con largas uñas afiladas y asi igual con sus pies, y sus ojos, en sus ojos podía verse un gran dolor dentro de un pequeño destello color miel, la impresionó y le dió curiosidad.

—Entonces… si no me dejas tomar el lugar de mi padre...—dijo ella titubeando un poco—déjame despedirme de él.

—Ni lo pienses—dijo el amo del castillo.

—¿Acaso eres tan ruin que no dejarás que una hija le de un abrazo de despedida a su padre?—preguntó Rukia plantándose frente al amo del castillo quien lo miró ligeramente sorprendido, debia reconocer que esa chica tiene valor.

—Está bien… pero te repito—levantó un dedo en frente de la morena—una vez que esa puerta se cierre, no se abrirá nunca—terminó y levantó su mano hacía la palanca que activaba el mecanismo, la levantó y la reja se abrió, él se alejo para darles un poco de privacidad, Rukia fue corriendo a abrazar a Shunsui que la tomó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Mi niña, mi linda niña, no puedo creer en la valiente mujer en la que te has convertido.

—Papá estaba tan preocupada por ti—le dijo la chica mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—Yo se, hija mia, pero estarás bien, debes vivir tu vida y ser feliz—le decía Shunsui mientras tomaba sus manos—yo ya estoy viejo, asi que esto esta bien—continuó mientras Rukia le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Estarás bien, papá—la chica estaba haciendo que Shunsui y ella giraran cambiando de lugar, ahora el quedaba frente a la entrada de la celda—no tendré miedo, papá—lo abrazó con fuerza mientras contenía las lágrimas—y voy a escapar de aqui, te lo prometo—susurró por ultimo en el oído de Shunsui.

—¿Qué…?—el hombre preguntó el hombre sin entender a que se refería, de pronto sintió que Rukia lo empujaba fuera de la celda y después tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de la reja para cerrarla frente a ella—¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—Shunsui la miraba estupefacto mientras el amo del castillo regresó mirando confundido la escena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó él confundido.

—Dijiste que una vez que esta puerta se cerrara, jamás se volvería a abrir—dijo Rukia cruzando sus brazos dentro de la celda.

—Bien—contestó el amo del castillo—tu lo decidiste—tomó a Shunsui por el abrigo y empezó a arrastrarlo escaleras abajo—tu debes volver a la aldea.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Rukia! ¡Por favor, hija, es una locura!—gritaba el hombre con desesperación.

—¡Alto! ¡No lo lleves asi! ¡No lo lastimes!—la chica clamaba por su padre hasta que los vio desaparecer en la escalinata.

Oyó la puerta de abajo azotarse al cerrar, fue en ese momento que se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía de haber salvado a su padre, eso nunca, pero ella misma habia truncado sus sueños, había perdido todo sin haber conocido el mundo . Se recargó en la pared y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, jamás volvería a ver a su padre, ya no tenía la esperanza de una vida distinta, todo se había terminado para ella. Se dejó caer lentamente en el suelo, mientras su llanto se dejaba notar, sus sollozos eran lo único que inundaba la habitación.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora: Si, ya le hice mucho al oso, pero aquí esta la continuación, quienes hayan visto la película, se darán cuenta que hay elementos de mi autoría, y asi será en diversas partes de este fic, quizá explotar mas las circunstancias en que la Bella y la Bestia se fueron enamorando ;D**

 **Rukia ya ha llegado al castillo y lo bueno esta por empezar, asi que agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic, espero sus reviews para saber si esto les está gustando**


	5. Capitulo 4: Una invitacion a cenar

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. Fanfic hecho con el unico propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Una invitación a cenar**

Shunsui iba dentro de una carreta que se manejaba sola, lo llevaba de regreso a la aldea por ordenes del dueño del castillo.

—No puedo creerlo…—dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello—Rukia… mi pobre Rukia—se lamentó, esta vez, frotándose el rostro. No daba credito a lo que acababa de pasar, su hija, su única hija se sacrificó para salvarlo, oficialmente había quedado como un total cobarde e inútil—Se supone que yo debía protegerla, YO que soy su padre—se reclamó así mismo mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, miró por la ventana trasera de la carroza, el castillo tenia mucho que se había perdido de su vista y en la ventana del frente, la aldea se notaba un poco más cerca—Debo pedir ayuda—dijo con determinación ansiando llegar a su destino.

* * *

En la aldea, dentro de la taberna, estaba conglomerada mucha gente de la aldea, era el punto de reunión del lugar ademas de un lugar de entretenimiento; aqui acudían los aldeanos después de un largo dia de trabajo buscando distraerse de sus vidas cotidianas, las mujeres platicaban entre ellas y varios hombres trataban de hablar con ellas, mas que nada con Michiru, Chizuru y Mahana, pero estas los ignoraban para poder estar con Renji, centro de atención de todos. Este por su lado estaba sentado en el sillon mas grande de la taberna frente a la chimenea, ese lugar era como su altar, estaban colocados los trofeos que habia conseguido y también una enorme pintura de él posando majestuosamente con su espada, el hombre por su parte lucia desanimado, jugueteaba con un cuchillo entre sus manos y miraba la chimenea con un gesto de melancolia combinado con decepción. Su orgullo estaba herido en muchas formas, la buena fortuna es que solo su buen amigo, Yumichikka, estaba enterado de esto y sabía que jamás haría mofa a sus costillas; dolía, dolía mucho el orgullo y el corazón. El rechazo de Rukia lo había marcado—Lo siento, Renji, jamás seré tu esposa—esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza haciéndole un hueco en el pecho cada vez mas grande. Su único deseo era hacerla feliz y él ser feliz a su lado, pero ella no lo había comprendido y no se había molestado en comprender. Admitía que podía ser un poco pretencioso, pero no era su culpa, había sido bendecido con el don de la belleza y la valentía y lo menos que podía hacer era aceptarlo con orgullo; no comprendía el hecho que Rukia, siendo tan hermosa y grácil, no notaba lo mucho que se complementaban.

—Renji...—le llamó Yumichikka con un ligero deje de temor—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mal… —respondió el pelirrojo secamente.

—Vamos, amigo, tienes que animarte.

—No, Yumichikka, tenia sueños, ¿sabes?, soñaba con tener una linda cabaña, ver mi caceria fresca cocinandose en el fuego directo, muchos niños corriendo alrededor y mi linda esposa llenándome de atenciones, como la buena mujer que debe ser, pero entonces...—Renji soltó un largo suspiro—Rukia dijo "Jamás seré tu esposa"... Rompió mi corazón.

—Pero, Renji, estamos hablando de ti—Yumichikka se arrodilló frente a su amigo que enfundaba su cuchillo y lo hacía a un lado—montones de mujeres van tras tus huesos.

—Un cazador como yo no pierde tiempo con simples liebres—respondió Renji despectivamente mientras desviaba la mira a otro lado—Rukia es la única para mi.

—Yo entiendo, pero si te alteras de esa manera, jamás conseguirás nada, estoy seguro, y la aldea coincidirá conmigo, que Rukia está loca por ti, pero le gusta hacerse la difícil.

—¿De verdad crees eso?—preguntó Renji con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto—respondió Yumichikka animado mientras se levantaba, para después dirigirse a los aldeanos reunidos en la taberna—¿Verdad que si muchachos?

—¡Si!—contestaron los aldeanos al unisono, estaban plenamente convencidos de lo dicho por Yumichikka.

—Renji, Rukia podrá ser muy rara...—dijo el pelinegro con un gesto divertido.

—Cuida lo que dices—interrumpió Renji serio.

—Ah si… perdón—el hombre se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa para después continuar—Como decía, Rukia es… —pensó bien lo que iba a decir y se sentó en el descansa brazos del sillón y rodeó a su amigo con su brazo derecho—peculiar… pero no es tonta, y dudo que no haya notado el gran partido que eres, lo que pasa es que es timida.

—Puede ser…—Renji hizo un gesto de conformidad mientras asentía con la cabeza—pero entonces ¿Porque su respuesta tan tajante?

—Bueno, es hija de un hombre viudo, por lo que ella se hace cargo de su padre—respondió Yumichikka con elegancia—lo más seguro es que no quiere dejarlo solo y por eso no acepta tu propuesta de matrimonio.

—Tienes razon… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?—el pelirrojo sonrió con súbita alegría y se levantó de su sillón y se arregló el saco—El problema no soy yo, solo debo esperar que su padre muera.

—¡No! No, no, no—su amigo se levantó y se colocó frente a él—No me refería a eso—debía recordar ser claro, Renji era un hombre muy valiente y gran cazador, pero no era muy brillante, además daba medidas muy drásticas—me refiero a que convenzas a Shunsui de ser un buen partido para su hija, teniendo su bendición, es seguro que Rukia te acepta.

—Soy un buen partido—dijo el hombre con un tono de obviedad.

—Por supuesto, solo debes hacer que Shunsui lo vea y listo, Rukia será madam Abarai.

Como una triquiñuela del destino, la puerta de la taberna se abrio por completo dejando pasar una ligera brisa veraniega y a un hombre muy alterado, los aldeanos se sobresaltaron por la escena frente a ellos.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!—Shunsui entró como alma que lleva el diablo, se acercó a la barra a gritarle al tabernero y despues se dirigió a un joven calvo que llevaba una espada de madera sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, viejo?—preguntó el joven, su nombre era Ikkaku y era gran amigo de Renji y Yumichikka.

—¡Por favor¡ ¡Necesito su ayuda!—Shunsui estaba muy alterado y daba vueltas entre la gente de la taberna desesperado—¡La tiene! ¡En un calabozo!

—Oye, viejo, relajate, no entendemos nada—dijo otro joven, era rubio y con enormes dientes su nombre era Shinji, igual que Ikkaku, era amigo de Renji y Yumichikka.

—¡Es que no me están escuchando!—gritó Shunsui molesto.

—No, lo que pasa es que estás loco—dijo un joven pelinegro con una pañoleta amarrada en su cabeza, tenia largas pestañas y facciones toscas, su nombre era Ganju y era fiel servidor de Renji; su comentario causó las risas de todos en la taberna.

—¡Por favor! ¡Mi hija Rukia está en peligro!—dijo el hombre casi en un sollozo llamando la atención de Renji—Ese moustro la tiene...—Shunsui se lamentó desesperado mientras todos en la taberna se reían de él.

—¡Silencio!—ordenó Renji molesto, Yumichikka a su lado miró con enojo a todos en la taberna—No voy a permitir que se rian alguien que acude a nosotros en busca de ayuda, y menos de Shunsui, si no van a ayudar, les sugiero que se aparten y se ahorren comentarios… ¿Entendido?—nadie en la taberna dijo nada, lo miraron con temor y respeto, eso le había bastado—Ahora dime… ¿Qué sucedió con Rukia?—continuó acercándose al hombre.

—Tienes que salvarla, Renji, eres el único que puede ayudarme, que puede ayudarla—dijo Shunsui tomándolo por los hombros al punto del llanto.

—Si, Shunsui, yo la salvaré, pero necesito saber de que.

—Un moustro, un moustro la tiene cautiva en una torre en un castillo.

—Muy bien...—dijo Renji y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro—dejame ir por mi arma y enseguida ne guiarás a ese castillo.

—Gracias, gracias—Shunsui estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas, Renji le sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo al sillon frente a la chimenea, en un rincón tenia una ballesta y un arma de fuego, se los colocó con sus cintos en la espalda con desición.

—Renji, Renji—Yumichikka habló trás él—¿De verdad le crees?

—Mira, si Rukia está en peligro, daré mi vida para salvarla, pero si dudo que haya sido raptada por un moustro en un castillo—dijo mientras veia de reojo a Shunsui que estaba en junto a la puerta de la taberna—quizá sean unos bandidos que se llevaron a Rukia y Shunsui está delirando.

—Puede ser…—dijo el pelinegro con las manos cruzadas en su espalda.

—Vamos, Yumichikka…

—¿Qué? ¿Yo también?

—Por supuesto—dijo Renji caminando y arreglándose las mangas de su saco—no dejaré que te pierdas la diversión—le sonrió a su amigo quien se ruborizó ligeramente e inmediatamente corrió trás el para darle alcance, llegaron con Shunsui que se frotaba las manos ansioso—Muy bien, vamos ahora—dijo Renji abriendo la puerta y saliendo, seguido por su amigo y su "futuro" suegro.

* * *

En la torre del castillo se escuchaban sollozos que eran inútilmente acallados, Rukia estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas mientras recargaba el rostro en las rodillas, no podía creer todo lo que habia perdido, sus sueños, esperanzas de cambiar de vida, a su padre… Eso era lo que mas la angustiaba, que su padre se haya quedado solo, ya era un poco viejo y su salud se había deteriorado últimamente, tenia que escapar para volver a verlo, pero por mucho que lo analizó, en esa torre esa imposible, intentó estirarse lo mas que podía para accionar la palanca que abría la reja, pero era inútil, ella era muy bajita, por consiguiente, sus brazos eran demasiado cortos, se rindió y se dejó caer en la mayor desesperación. Dejó de llorar y recargó su cabeza en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un enorme suspiro.

—Necesito salir de aqui—se dijo a si misma en un tono suplicante.

Como respuesta, la reja de su celda se abrió cuando alguien accionó la palanca, ella se levantó sorprendida y vio una extraña silueta en el suelo, tomó un pequeño banco de madera que estaba ahi para defenderse.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó levantando el banco por sobre su hombro para lanzarlo ante cualquier amenaza.

—Lamento la intromision, mi lady—contestó una voz con tono elegante y cordial—pero he venido por usted para llevarla a su habitación.

—¿Habitación? Pero si ese sujeto, dijo que me quedaria aqui para siempre…—respondió Rukia caminando con lentitud a la entrada.

—¿De verdad se creyó eso?—preguntó la voz divertida, la chica veia una silueta extraña en el resplandor de una luz de velas—¡Al cerrarse esta puerta, no se abrirá nunca!—la voz imitó al amo del castillo haciendo un tono bajo y después gruñendo divertido, Rukia llegó a donde estaba la palaca y vio a un candelabro colgando de la palanca—Si, el amo es bastante dramatico—continuó el candelabro saltando al suelo haciendo que Rukia le lanzara el banco con fuerza dando un pequeño grito, el candelabro quedó bajo el asiento del banco al que se le habían desprendido las patas—Ay...—dijo levantandose y quitando la madera que estaba sobre él—usted es muy fuerte, es una gran cualidad.

—No… no puede ser… ¿Qué eres?—preguntó la chica estupefacta.

—Me llamo Gin, y soy el asistente del amo—dijo el candelabro levantándose para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Y… y… hablas…

—Por supuesto que puede hablar—dijo otra voz desde las escaleras, Rukia volteó y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un pequeño reloj subiendo con pequeños saltos—y además nunca se calla.

—El es Aizen, el mayordomo… que no te engañe su apariencia—dijo Gin con una ligera carcajada.

—No creo que esta sea una buena idea… el amo va a matarnos—dijo Aizen en un susurro a su amigo mientras la chica volvia dentro de la celda.

—Por supuesto que es una buena idea, deja todo en mis manos—respondió el candelabro con seguridad, igual en un susurro—es nuestra oportunidad, podremos ser humanos otra vez—dijo para después dirigirse a Rukia quien tenía una jarra sobre su cabeza dispuesta a lanzarla—Mi lady… ¿Podría acompañarnos?—le pidió y empezó a caminar, la chica dejó la jarra dentro de la celda y los siguió sin evitar sentirse extraña.

—¿Hacía donde vamos?—preguntó ella al notar que la llevaban por la dirección contraria de donde llegó.

—A su alcoba, por supuesto—respondió Gin haciendo un gesto con su vela derecha.

—Pero… ¿No la salida es por el otro lado?

—Ah… —Gin se detuvo y no supo que decir, Aizen suspiró y tomó la palabra.

—Es un castillo, y hay distintos caminos para llegar a las habitaciones—contestó con seriedad—el camino de en frente o el de atrás ¿Que importa? El punto es llegar a nuestro destino… continuemos—y empezó a andar con sus pequeños pasos; Gin suspiró con alivio.

Bajaron por una escalinata que los llevó a un puente, desde ahi se podía apreciar la arquitectura del castillo cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve dando un hermoso cuadro. Aizen iba delante seguido por Gin y al final iba Rukia maravillada por el hermoso paisaje.

—Por cierto, no sabemos su nombre, mi lady—dijo Gin girando ligeramente su cabeza para mirar a la chica.

—Oh, si, lo siento, me llamo Rukia—dijo ella con una sonrisa casi imperceptible—y prefiriria que me hablaran de tu, por favor.

—Un placer conocerte, Rukia, por cierto, es un lindo nombre.

—Mi padre dice que significa "Luz"

—Perfecto, es lo que necesitamos—dijo Gin aplaudiendo con sus dos velas que serían sus manos.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Se refiere a que necesitamos un poco de luz en este lugar—respondió Aizen sin voltear a verla—hemos vivido tiempos sombrios.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo—dijo Gin sonriendo, Rukia se sintió culpable ya que moviendose de lugar tenia mas oportunidad de escapar—y disculpa si te asusté allá arriba, no era mi intención.

—No veo porque habría de estar asustada… hablo con un candelero—dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

—Candelabro, no candelero—Gin levantó sus velas poniéndose en su posición—¿Ves la diferencia?—Rukia dio pequeña risa—Como sea, estoy a tu servicio, el castillo ahora es tu hogar y puedes ir a donde tu quieras…

—Excepto al ala oeste—dijo Aizen y Gin lo miró negando con sus velas.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué hay allá?

—Ah… es una bodega—contestó el candelabro con rapidez, Aizen suspiró cansinamente.

—Con todo respeto, niña, lo que hay ahí no te incumbe y es mejor para todos que te mantengas alejada, incluso para ti—dijo el reloj con determinación—muy bien, sigamos.

Llegaron a una pequeña torre con una escalinata de piedra, bajaron con lentitud y se toparon con una pared de piedra, Rukia no entendía porque la habían llevado ahi, pero sus dudas se aclararon cuandiño Gin y Aizen empujaron la pared descubriendo una puerta pequeña que llevaba a un elegante pasillo. Las paredes eran de color azul y estaban decoradas con molduras doradas y los suelos eran de madera cuidadosamente pulida, la puerta frente a ellos era de un color mas oscuro y los picaportes eran de oro puro. Gin se adelantó para abrir las enormes puertas de la habitación.

—Bienvenida a tu hogar—le dijo a Rukia quien entró maravillada al cuarto, era enorme y todo estaba decorado de azul con dorado, la cama tenia un pabellon con terciopelo y era muy grande, en las paredes en cada extremo habia ventanales enormes y tambien un par de espejos que reflejaban la luz habia sillones de lectura empotrados en las paredes y varias mesitas donde habia velas para tener luz y un tocador con un enorme espejo, el techo era una cúpula en donde había nubes dibujadas, lucian tan esponjosas que parecian reales, y pequeñas ramas de oro colgaban del techo como decoracion—es modesto, pero cómodo. Siéntete como en casa.

—¿Como en casa? Creo que mi casa entera cabe aqui—dijo Rukia aun deslumbrada—es muy hermoso.

—Por supuesto, el amo queria que tuvieras la mejor habitación del castillo—Gin se lanzó de un saltó a la cama la cual lanzo una nube de polvo que hizo toser a la chica—lo siento, no estabamos preparados.

—Un placer conocerla—dijo un ser que voló por sobre el hombro de Rukia. Era un sacudidor con hermosa plumas blancas y cabeza de pajaro, se movia con gracia y elegancia—mi nombre es Rangiku, dejaré este lugar limpio en seguida—se movió por la habitación quitando todo el polvo de la habitación, despues un perchero apareció con una escoba y un recogedor barriendo el suelo y dejandolo tan limpio como fuera posible, Rukia lo miró sorprendida.

—El es Sasakibe—dijo Aizen—no habla mucho.

—Oh—respondió Rukia.

—A un lado Gin, debo sacudir la cama—dijo Rangiku cayendo con gracia sobre la cobija, Gin la estrechó—Estas consiente de que tu plan es muy arriesgado, ¿No?

—Cualquier riesgo vale si asi puedo volver a tocar tus labios.

—Controlate, ya me has quemado antes… debemos ser fuertes—dijo el plumero inclinándose hacia atras.

—Creo que ya me has torturado lo suficiente...—la frase de Gin fue interrumpida por un carraspeo de Aizen, Rukia desvió la mirada incómoda.

—Supongo que aquí todo tiene vida ¿No?—dijo la chica caminando hacía el tocador y tomando un cepillo—¿Tu como te llamas?—no recibió respuesta.

—Niña, eso es solo un cepillo—dijo Aizen frunciendo el ceño confundido, Gin y Rangiku soltaron una risita; Rukia colocó el cepillo en su lugar sintiendo gran vergüenza.

—¡Buenos dias!—el ropero de la habitación se movió y de el salió una voz aguda y melodiosa, la chica pegó un brinco reteocediendo.

—No te asustes, Rukia querida, ella es tu ropero—Gin saltó de la cama y se colocó junto a ma invitada del castillo—Madam Ishida Orihime, es una gran cantante.

—Cuando no está dormida—señaló Aizen de manera oportuna.

—Lo siento, admito que me he vuelto un tanto perezosa—dijo Orihime en un bostezo.

—Quedate con nosotros, Orihime, alguien necesita un vestido—Gin señaló a Rukia quien miró con temor a su alrededor.

—Ah, una hermosa damisela—exclamó el ropero con emoción—déjame verte bien… ah, eres tan pequeñita que es adorable—Rukia gruñó por lo bajo—se nota que tienes carácter y puedo ver unos bellisimos ojos violetas… muy fuera de lo común, no se preocupen encontraré el vestido perfecto y será digno de una princesa.

—Pero… no… yo no soy una princesa…

—¡Tonterías! Empecemos a trabajar—abrió uno de sus cajones del cual salieron varias polillas—Oh cielos, eso de no debía pasar… no importa—saco un aro con tul que le puso a Rukia en la cintura—¡Kon! ¡Ven a ayudar a mamá!—un taburete azul con dorado entró corriendo y ladrando, Orihime empezó a poner telas sobre Rukia y le cedió un listón a Kon que lo jaló con lo que debia ser su hocico ajustándolo dejando a Rukia sin aire, para finalizar, del ropero salió una enorme peluca blanca derocada con cintas que colocó sobre la cabeza de la chica—¡Listo!—dijo Orihime con voz cantarina. Rukia vio el vestido y solo eran retazos de tela rosados y morados uno sobre otro y no se podía mover.

—Ah… es muy lindo, precioso...—dijo Gin con Aizen y Rangiku caminando a prisa a la salida—nosotros seguiremos preparando la cena… nos vemos—Kon se dirigió ladrando hacia ellos.

—¡Kon! ¡Llevale mis saludos a papá!—gritó Orihime antes de que las puertas se cerraran y asi se quedo dormida.

—Ay, esto...—dijo Rukia quitándose la peluca, buscó la manera de quitarse el vestido y la única forma fue salir a gatas por abajo—tengo que buscar la manera de escapar—se dirigió a la puerta y puso la mano en el picaporte, lo pensó mejor y descartó salir por la puerta. Se dirigió a un ventanal en el que se veia el cielo nublado, lo abrió y grande fue la sorpresa al ver que la torre en la que estaba era de las mas altas—Ay, Dios mio… ¿Qué voy a hacer?—Rukia miró alrededor de la habitación y vio las telas que Orihime había usado para el vestido, quizá… solo quizá, esas telas eran su pase para escapar.

* * *

El amo del castillo estaba sobre un tejado, su brazo descansaba sobre su pierna y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano, pensaba en la chica recién llegada a su castillo, ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, esa chica, Rukia parecía que se llamaba, era muy bella, sus ojos le habían llamado mucho la atención, ese color violeta era peculiar, y vaya que tenía caracter, jamás imaginó que alguien tuviera el temple para hacerle frente, Ichigo estaba sorprendido, quizá podria hablar con ella y tal vez… no, no, la idea era muy descabellada. El reloj de su alcoba sonó anunciando la hora de la cena, bajo del tejado aterrizando en su balcón dónde estaba la rosa encantada, la miró y de nuevo la imagen de esa chica llegó a su mente, sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de la cabeza. Abrió las puertas de par en par dejando pasar su imponente figura, camino con tranquilidad hacía el comedor, llegó, movió su silla para hacer espacio para sentarse y lo vio. El lugar frente a él en el comedor tambien estaba ocupado, tenia platos, copas y cubiertos. Exhaló con enojo y empezó a dar manotazos tirando todo lo que estaba frente a él.

—¡GIN¡—gritó con furia, grito que se escuchó en la cocina.

—Oh, oh, el amo está enojado—dijo una pequeña tacita de nombre Yachiru, su voz infantil sonaba burlona mientras miraba al candelabro. Gin y Aizen entraron en pánico.

—¿Qué sucede?—una tetera se acercó a la tacita con gesto preocupado en su rostro, era la señora Unohana.

—El amo está enojado con Gin—dijo Yachiru riendo.

—No se preocupen, yo hablare con el—dijo el candelabro con prisa, Aizen se colocó a su lado temblando, de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió con fuerza.

—¡¿Porqué rayos le van a ofrecer de cenar?!—preguntó Ichigo enojado.

—Bueno, ella es una doncella y necesitamos que una doncella se enamore de usted, ¿No? Entonces una cena es perfecta para cautivarla—dijo Gin explicando a toda prisa—es un perfecto plan, Aizen.

—¿Que? No, es mentira, eso ni siquiera es parte de mi plan, tampoco darle habitación en el ala este—dijo Aizen

—¿También le dieron una alcoba? ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

—Oh, vamos, amo, no me diga que no notó la belleza de Rukia—dijo Gin guiñandole un ojo recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

—¿Quieres qué nos enamoremos? ¿Acaso estás loco? Es la hija de un simple ladrón.

—Si me permite, amo, creo que no debe juzgar a nadie por quien es su padre, ¿No lo cree?—preguntó Unohana levantando lo que sería su ceja inquisitivamente, Ichigo la miró, pero no respondió nada.

—Amo, por favor, con el pasar del tiempo nos hacemos menos humanos—pidió Rangiku con voz suave.

—Ahg… está bien—resopló el pelinaranja enojado—¿Qué quieren que haga?

No sabía como había sucedido, pero ahora estaba caminando con sus sirvientes al ala este a la habitación de, la que se supone, era su prisionera, bueno, aun lo era, solo que en una habitación mas cómoda… gran autoridad que tiene. Llegó a la puerta de la alcoba y se paró frente a ella, Gin y Rangiku subieron a una mesa tras él, la señora Unohana y Yachiru iban en su carrito de té mientras que Aizen se habia parado tras Ichigo directamebte en el suelo.

—No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto—dijo el ojimiel en un susurro, tocó la puerta con tranquilidad—¡Acompañame a cenar!—dijo con cierta fuerza y para después hablar mas bajo—No es como si tuvieras opción.

—Amo, debe ser mas amable, la chica perdio todo en un solo dia—dijo Unohana en un tono comprensivo.

—Seguramente esta aterrada en un rincón—dijo Gin y Rangiku lo secundó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lo que no sabian es que Rukia ni siquiera estaba poniendo atencion, todas las telas que Orihime habia usado para su extraño vestido estaban atadas una a la otra creando una gran cadena, la chica las iba a usar para bajar la torre, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera suficiente. Mientras afuera de la habitación, Ichigo miro a los sirvientes con un gesto comprensivo, quizá tenían razón, después de todo la chica habia sacrificado su libertad para salvar a su padre, cosa que en su opinion, el hombre no merecia. Tocó la puerta esta vez de manera mas discreta, aunque fuera dificil controlar su fuerza.

—Si, un momento, por favor—respondió Rukia desde adentro de la habitación.

—Bien, ya respondió—Gin se emocionó—ahora recuerde, debe usar las palabras adecuadas para ser gentil.

—Amable—dijo Unohana sonriendo maternalmente.

—Encantador—Rangiku se movió gracilmente alrededor de su amo.

—Tierno—terminó Aizen secamente.

—Y cuando ella lo vea usted debe mostrar una gran y cautivante sonrisa—dijo Gin sonriendo—a ver, denos una sonrisa—Ichigo volteó a mirarlos y parece que habian olvidado el detalle de que su rostro parecia una mascara con los dientes de fuera—oh, lo lamento—dijo el candelabro con vergüenza, Ichigo gruño y regresó a mirar a la puerta.

—Ah...—de pronto se quedó sin palabras, por alguna razón, pedirle a esa chica algo, lo que fuera lo ponia muy nervioso, titubeó un par de veces antes de hablar—¿Te gustaría...—puso su mano sobre su nuca—… quieres acompañarme a cenar?—terminar la pregunta le quito un gran y extraño peso de encima, ahora faltaba la respuesta.

Dentro de la habitacion, Rukia seguia midiendo la distancia de la torre con las telas, pero escuchar esa pregunta la había dejado estupefacta y algo molesta, no daba credito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Déjame entender… me tienes como tu prisionera y ahora ¿Se te ocurrio la fantástica idea de invitarme a cenar?—el tono de Rukia era bastante agrio—Debes estar completamente loco.

Fuera, Ichigo empezó a enojarse ante las palabras de Rukia y empezó a gruñir y bufar tratando de contener su enojo.

—Se está enojando—dijo Rangiku colocándose detras de Gin, Unohana y Yachiru tambien se acercaron a él, mientras Aizen se ocultaba detrás del carrito de té. Ichigo tocó con más fuerza la puerta, parecía que la queria tirar a golpes, tanto los sirvientes como Rukia retrocedieron.

—¡TE DIJE QUE BAJARAS A CENAR!—Ichigo sacó esa frustración en un grito, su rechazo le habia hecho sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

—¡Y yo dije que no!—Rukia contestó atravez de ma puerta haciendose escuchar.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué tanto escandalo?—preguntó Orihime despertando.

—¡ENTONCES MORIRÁS DE HAMBRE!—volvió a gritar el pelinaranja ¿Acaso ella estaba contestándole y llevándole la contraria?

—¡Está bien! ¡Moriré de hambre! ¡Pero a mi no me convencerás con tus rabietas, estas demasiado grande para eso!—contestó ella dando por terminada la discusión, fuera los sirvientes estaban impactados.

—¡Bien!—Ichigo volvió a gritar, quería ganar la discusion a como diera lugar—Ya escucharon, si ella no cena conmigo, entonces no comerá nada… ¡Y es una orden! Inutiles—diciendo edto se dirigió a su habitación lleno de frustración.

—Vaya, ¿Vieron eso? Esa chica tiene agallas—dijo el candelabro con asombro.

—Lo se, ella es la indicada—dijo Unohana mientras consolaba a una aterrada Yachiru.

En su habitacion, Ichigo empezó a azotar sus puños en las paredes, estaba enojado, frustrado, pero igual intrigado, le había sorprendido mucho que esa chica se enfrentara asi con él, siempre sintió que a todos los tenia en la palma de su mano, pero ella era impredescible, de algún modo queria saber más de ella, miró la rosa sobre la mesa que había en su balcón, después tomó su espejo mágico, lo miró y dijo—Muestrame a la chica—la imagen de Rukia apareció en el espejo, caminaba en la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, ahi recargó su espalda y soltó un gran suspiró, se dejó caer lentamente y abrazó sus rodillas y una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, después empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente, la imagen desapareció dejando ver solo el reflejo de Ichigo, no sabia porqué, pero ver a Rukia llorar le habia causado una extraña sensación en el pecho, era como si doliera. Puso el espejo de vuelta en su lugar y volvió a mirar la rosa, un pétalo cayo lentamente secandose inmediatamente al tocar la mesa y con eso, parte de su castillo se derrumbaba, suspiró frustrado, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Bien, aqui está un nuevo capítulo, la segunda interacción de nuestros protagonistas, y posiblemente, si no han visto la película, es algo que muchos no esperaban xD pero se haran ameguetos :v lo juro. Espero que les este gustando la historia y disculpen el retraso, este mes fue mi cumpleaños y el de mil familiares mas y me quede sin tiempo, pero aquí está, ojala dejen review para saber en que puedo mejorar :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Una jauria de lobos

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, Fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Una jauria de lobos**

Un pétalo de la rosa encantada habia caido causando derrumbes en el castillo, en el salón principal los sirvientes lo habian sentido. Sentian como los cimientos del castillo se sacudian bajo sus pies haciendo que montones de escombros cayeran desde grandes alturas. Con cada pétalo que caia, el castillo iba perdiendo forma y vida, habia habitaciones a las que ya no se podian llegar caminando, probablemente Ichigo pudiese llegar de un salto, pero para los demás era imposible.

—Otro pétalo cayó—dijo Gin encendiendo una parte de la chimenea que se había apagado cuando parte del escombro cayó en ella. Estaba junto a los otros en el salón principal, aquel en donde el sillon favorito de Ichigo se encontraba, estaban mirando melancolicos la chimenea.

—Gin… ayer me salieron 3 plumas nuevas...—dijo Rangiku mientras con sus alitas acariciaba las plumas de su cola—Sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad?

—Lo se, tesoro...—respondió el candelabro alejandose de la chimenea y mirando de frente a su amada—mis partes de metal me dificultan moverme cada vez más—dijo el moviendo la rodilla y el codo.

—Ay, no, otra vez no—dijo Aizen y sus manecillas en su rostro se movieron por si solas marcando las 9 en punto, su campana sonó sin que él lo pudiese evitar—lo lamento.

—Tranquilos todos, no debemos desesperarnos—dijo Unohana desde su carrito de té—aun nos queda tiempo.

—Mamá, ¿Crees que algún dia vuelva a ser una niña de verdad?—preguntó Yachiru acercándose a la tetera.

—Por supuesto que si, mi cielo, todos volveremos a ver la luz—dijo Unohana en un tono tranquilizador—lo que si estoy segura es que esos dos necesitan un empujoncito.

—¿Qué se le ocurre señora Unohana?—preguntó Gin con respeto.

—Una cena.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en su alcoba aún insistiendo con la cadena de telas en la ventana, estaba descolgandolas para calcular cuanto faltaba para llegar lo mas cerca del suelo, pero sencillamente no podia, se asomó por la ventana y cálculaba que aun le restaban unos 10 metros, seguían siendo una caída peligrosa, suspiró frustrada. De pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta de manera mas suave que antes.

—De verdad que eres necio, dije que no iba a ceder a tus rabietas—dijo ella enérgicamente.

—Tranquila, querida, soy la señora Unohana, no hay nada que temer—se oyó desde la puerta. Rukia relajo su ceño y procuró esconder lo mejor que pudo la cadena de tela tras de ella colocándose junto a la cama, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un carrito de té su tetera y su tacita—Por fin pude conocerte, y es cierto lo que me han dicho, eres preciosa. Es un placer, mi niña—el carrito de té seguía avanzando y eso le permitió a Unohana ver el plan que Rukia inútilmente trató de ocultar—Oh, cielos… es un viaje largo, te prepararé algo para el camino y asi será mas llevadero, ¿No lo crees?—Rukia desvió la mirada con vergüenza, se sentía muy culpable—y en todos estos años, si algo he aprendido, es que los problemas son menos agobiantes despues de una deliciosa taza de té—Unohana sirvió parte de su contenido a la taza que tenía a lado, esta por su parte, saltó del carrito para ir con Rukia—con cuidado, Yachiru—la morena levantó la taza con todo y su plato y dio un sorbo disfrutando el sabor y la calidez.

—¡Hola Rukia! soy Yachiru—saludó la tacita—vaya que eres muy bonita—Rukia sonrió en respuesta—¿Quieres ver algo genial?—Yachiru cerró sus ojos con fuerza e hizo que una burbuja de té brotara de ella, esta se reventó salpicando a la chica provocándole una ligera carcajada.

—Yachiru...—la llamó Unohana con un tono serio, la tacita solo rió en respuesta—lo que hiciste por tu padre, mi niña, fue admirable.

—Asi es—habló de pronto Orihime—todos creemos eso.

—Estoy de verdad preocupada por el—dijo Rukia caminando al carrito de té y colocando con suavidad a Yachiru junto a su madre—el nunca ha estado solo, no se que pueda pasarle.

—Tranquila, mi niña, las cosas mejoraran, y te aseguro que te sentirás mejor despues de tener algo en tu estómago… debes estar hambrienta.

—Pero él… su amo dijo que "si no cena conmigo, no cenará nada"—Rukia recordó la forma en que esa… ese sujeto lo dijo, le dio un escalofrio, aun no sabia de donde habia sacado el valor para enfrentarlo asi.

—Ah si, el enojo nos hace ser un poco dramáticos—dijo Unohana y la morena solto una risita, era la segunda vez que oia que sus sirvientes llamaban dramático a su amo—pero es desición de los demás si hacen caso a esos dramas o no ¿Vienes, querida?

—Vamos, ve, estoy segura que escuche tu estomago rugir hace unos momentos—dijo el ropero convenciendo por fin a la chica.

—¡Ah! La convenció más rapido de lo que esperaba—dijo Gin entrando a toda prisa a la cocina—¡Última revisión muchachos!

—No estoy de acuerdo—dijo Aizen corriendo trás el—si el amo se entera que lo desafiaron y la alimentaron, me culpará a mí y me hara pedazos… literalmente.

—No te preocupes, si el amo llega a aparecer, yo me encargo—Gin subió al fregadero donde el silencioso Sasakibe lavaba unos platos—sigo maravillado por la forma en que se enfrentó a él, eso la hace la indicada, la que domará a la bestia—miró la pila de platos limpios convencido de ver un buen trabajo bien hecho—y eso nos da un rayo de esperanza, pero como dijo Unohana, debemos darle un empujoncito si queremos ser humanos—siguió avanzando tirando un cucharón al agua jabonosa—para eso ellos deben enamorarse ¿Y como lo harán si ella no sale de su alcoba?—saltó a una mesa de té que transportaba unas servilletas limpias y en la que iba Aizen colgado.

—Suena tan fácil… pero ella nunca lo amará—dijo el reloj.

—Ay, de verdad eres pesimista, pero no me dejaré llevar por esa aura tan oscura… escúchame bien, amigo mio, esos dos se amaran como nadie en el mundo, excepto Rangiku y yo—dijo Gin con elegancia y tomó una servilleta del carrito—tienes que pulirte porque ¡Es hora de brillar!—el candelabro talló al reloj con la servilleta, Aizen manoteó para quitarselo de encima.

—Está bien, está bien, haz lo que quieras… pero en voz baja, por favor.

—Si, si, pero ¿Que es la cena si no hay música?—Gin bajó de un salto del carrito paara dirigirse al comedor.

—¡¿Música?!—y si, había dejado ahi Aizen sin saber que sucedía.

En el comedor Gin se reunió con un piano que entró caminando por la puerta, era el maestro Ishida Uryuu, es un piano color azul con molduras doradas, su atril era de oro pero este fungia como su rostro en donde se apreciaban sus ojos y su boca.

—Maestro Uryuu—lo saludó Gin con un ademán elegante—¿Estás listo?

—No lo se… mi ultima presentación fue hace muchos años y terminó de manera trágica… no se si recuerde como se haga.

—Déjame escucharte—pidió el candelabro, Uryuu entonó una melodia magistral con una gran combinación de notas aunque la ultima desafino terriblemente.

—Ah...—Uryuu se lamentó—tengo otra caries.

—Uryuu, no puedes rendirte, Madam Orihime esta arriba, luchando todos los dias para no dormirse, debes hacerlo por ella—rogó el candelabro mientras Aizen llegaba caminando y se posaba a su lado.

—Está bien, por ella, se que aguantaré el dolor.

—Maestro Uryuu, ¿le puedo pedir que toque su música muy silenciosamente?—preguntó Aizen, hablaba enserio.

—Oh, por supuesto...—respondió el piano con sarcasmo—¿Alguna otra petición carente de tacto y buen gusto?

—No, solo eso—replicó el reloj.

—Muy bien, ya es hora—dijo Gin al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, subió a la mesa a esperar. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Rukia y al carrito de té con Unohana y Yachiru en él.

—Adelante, querida, toma asiento—le pidió la tetera. Rukia entró y sentó en la silla que estaba al extremo de la enorme mesa.

—Vaya… esto se siente solitario—dijo la morena viendo una gran cantidad de sillas alineadas en la mesa.

—Si, bueno, te imaginaras que no recibimos visitas muy seguido… es por eso que queremos honrarte con una cena de bienvenida—dijo Gin haciendo una reverencia—Maestro.

Uryuu empezó a tocar una canción alegre pero elegante, eso fue una señal para que varios carritos de té salieran de la cocina luciendo la hermosa vajilla en el castillo. Uno de ellos traia un platillo de verduras que pese a lo simple de los ingredientes, lucia muy elegante y delicioso. La silla en la que Rukia estaba sentada se acercó por si misma a la mesa, y el perchero Sasakibe colocó el plato frente a la chica, se veía de verdad apetitoso. Dio un bocado y se maravilló por el sabor.

—Debo decirlo, esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en la vida—dijo la morena cubriéndose la boca.

—Nos complace oir eso, ¿Verdad que si muchachos?—Gin giró a ver a sus amigos que sonrieron alegres—hace mucho que esperabamos esto.

—¿De que hablas?—preguntó Rukia limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con su servilleta.

—Atender al amo es lo que mejor sabemos hacer—dijo el candelabro caminando sobre la mesa y dándole la espalda a Rukia—pero aun asi, nuestras labores resultan innecesarias si no hay nadie aqui—Gin dijo un poco desanimado, Aizen llegó dando indicaciones a Sasakibe que servía una copa de vino a la chica.

—¿Hace cuánto nadie viene al castillo?—preguntó la morena con curiosidad. El candelabro y el reloj se miraron.

—10 años…—contestó Aizen—tal vez mas, tal vez menos… han sido tiempos difíciles para el amo y para nosotros.

—Por supuesto que si, pero eso no importa ya, hoy estamos aqui celebrando tu llegada y tu estadia en el castillo, y que además, nos vuelves a dar un proposito—dijo Gin con alegría, en ese momento el piano desafinó en una nota y detuvo la música.

—Oh… lo siento—se disculpó Uryuu apenado.

—A ti no te conozco, ¿Como te llamas?—preguntó Rukia mirando el instrumento con una sonrisa.

—Soy el maestro Ishida Uryuu, el músico del castillo—se presentó con galanura, la chica analizó lo que había oído.

—¿Ishida? ¿Acaso…?

—Si, madam Orihime es mi esposa—respondió el piano con alegria mientras en su atril se veía algo parecido a una sonrisa—mi bella Orihime… vuelvo a disculparme por la infamia de una nita desafinada y continuaré tocando—dijo para enseguida entonar melodia nuevamente.

—¿Todo bien, mi niña?—preguntó Unohana desde su carrito de té.

—Si, señora Unohana, la comida esta deliciosa—dijo Rukia sonriendo.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de té?—ofreció la tetera cordialmente.

—No, por el momento estoy bien, gracias

—Rukia, ¿Estas lista para el número estelar de la noche?—preguntó Gin llamando la atención de la chica.

—¿Número estelar?—preguntó ella sonriendo.

—¡Si! ¡Mira esto!—el candelabro se hizo a un lado para que la morena pudiera apreciar mejor lo que iba a suceder.

Varias copas y unas cuantas charolas de plata llegaron volando hacia em comedor, estos se acomodaron formando un torre de crital sumamente hermoso, Rangiku junto con otro sacudidor volaron sosteniendo unos espejos que reflejaban la luz de las velas y apuntaron hacia las copas creando un bello efecto de luces, después dos filas de tres botellas de vino espumoso se alinearon una frente a otra rodeando la torre de copas y se descorcharon liberando su contenido, esto con la luz creo ub efecto como de cristales cayendo. Rukia miraba maravillada la escena, no podía creer la magia que había en ese lugar. Ese momento, Gin venia bailando al son de la música de Uryuu con una charola en sus manos, dio una vuelta elegante y con una reverencia, levantó la tapa de la charola frente a la chica.

—¿Lista para el postre?—preguntó mostrándole un pequeño pastelito decorado con flores y perlas de dulce. Rukia soltó una risa.

—Esto es simplemente maravilloso—dijo tomando el pastelito y colocándolo frente a ella, empezó a comerlo mientras conversaba con los sirvientes del castillo. No estaba tan mal, quiza si podria quedarse ahi para siempre.

La cena continuó entre risas de Rukia y los sirvientes, todos los demás utensilios se retiraron a la cocina oara volver a sus monotonas vidas de objetos. En ese tiempo, Rukia dedujo ciertas cosas, Aizen era muy estructurado y si las cosas no iban acorde a su plan, se estresaba. Gin era un ser mas relajado, y por lo que pudo darse cuenta, es que tenía un gran nivel de persuasión con su amo, habia descubierto que muchas veces se habia salido con la suya por ese poder. Rangiku era coqueta, pero fiel a su amor por Gin, la pasión que ellos se profesaban era digno de los libros que Rukia amaba; y sobre todo, era incondicional, en palabras de Aizen, no importaba que tan disparatado fuera un plan de Gin, Rangiku siempre lo apoyaba. Yachiru, como toda niña era traviesa y ocurrente, disfrutaba de hacer travesuras, sobre todo a Sasakibe que gozaba de una paciencia infinita. Unohana era lo que Rukia llamaba "la mamá de los pollitos", es un ser noble y comprensivo y al parecer todos recurrian a ella cuando no sabian como proceder. Toda una mamá. Aun no comprendía todo el asunto, por ejemplo porque Uryuu y Orihime estaban separados, o porque si Aizen dijo que han pasado 10 años de tiempos sombrios, Yachiru sigue siendo una niña pequeña. Y la duda más importante, ¿Porqué estaban convertidos en objetos? Estaba claro que no le contestarían, estaban siendo tajantes en algunas cosas, pero Rukia decidió no preguntar más para no incomodarlos. Además de eso, la velada pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Después de un rato, Aizen indicó la hora.

—Lamento informarles que ya es hora de ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde—señaló viendo a la chica.

—Es cierto, Rukia, debes descansar—dijo Gin.

—¿Necesitan ayuda con algo?

—No, no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar todo esto, tu ve a descansar—dijo el candelabro chocando sus dos velas llamando a una de las mesas de té.

—Esta bien—respondió Rukia—que pasen buenas noches—dijo levantándose de la silla.

—Buenas noches—se despidieron al unisono Gin y Aizen.

—Vamos, querida, te escoltaré a las escaleras—dijo Unohana con tono maternal, la morena sonrió y empezó a caminar junto a la mesa de té—espero que la hayas pasado muy bien, Rukia—dijo la tetera una vez que salieron del comedor.

—Claro, fue maravilloso, y se los agradezco mucho…

—¿Sucede algo linda?

—No se como es que se han portado tan bien conmigo—dijo Rukia un poco desanimada—es decir, quizá ustedes tambien son sus prisioneros pero aquí están, haciéndome sentir cómoda…—dudó un poco sobre lo que iba a decir—¿Jamás se les ha ocurrido escapar?

—No, por supuesto que no, linda… el amo, por terrible que parezca, no es tan malo, en su interior hay un principe...—Unohana alargó la palabra para pensar que decir después—principezco joven esperando salir al mundo—terminó, Rukia miró las escaleras, estas al subir al primer descanso se partía en dos, una era para llegar a al ala este, donde era su alcoba y la otra era para llegar al ala oeste, el lugar al que le advirtieron no ir.

—Señora Unohana, ¿Que hay en el ala oeste?—preguntó curiosa.

—Nada de interés, mi niña, ahora ve a la cama, debes descansaf—le dijo con una sonrisa—fue dia largo ¿No es asi?

—Que descanse—se despidió la chica empezando a subir las escaleras.

—Tu tambien, linda—dijo Unohana y el carrito de té empezó a avanzar, Rukia volteaba a mirarla—ve directo a la cama.

Rukia la escuchó pero prefirió ignorar el consejo, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la direccion contraria a su habitacion, llegó a un largo pasillo alumbrado debilmente por unas cuantas velas, empezó a sentir un poco de temor. Dio ma vuelta en la puerta del fondo y se sorprendió al encontrar otras escaleras, pero estas estaban deterioradas y destruidas, podian verse escombros de piedra esparcidos en el suelo. Uno de los barandales de piedra de la escalera había desaparecido, dejandolo descubierta una peligrosa saliente por la que alguien descuidado podria caer, ella se plantó al pie de la escalera y dudó, una voz en su cabeza le gritaba—¡Da la vuelta! ¡Ve a tu habitación!—pero ella prefirió ignorarla, subió a paso lento pero firme, conforme avanzaba el camino se hacia más lúgubre contrastando con su vestido azul y su palida piel. Avanzo unos metros y vio como pedazos de piedra caían el techo, ¿Que causaba que el castillo se derrumbara de esa manera? La escaleras continuaban, ella las subió de dos en dos, al llegar arriba se topó con otro largo pasillo que al final tenia una enorme puerta dorada, sus cerrojos tenían forma de leon gruñendo, la morena se paró frente a la puerta, la voz en su cabeza seguía alarmada—¡Vuelve ya! ¡Sabes que es de mala educación hacer estas cosas!—pero no había vuelta atrás. Apoyo las manos en los cerrojos y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Entro a una habitación que estaba hecha un desastre, habia muebles rotos por todas partes, telas desgarradas, era una habitación enorme, era mucho mas grande que la alcoba que le habían dado a ella, se fijo en todo lo que había, a su derecha habia una cama con sábanas de seda, en un rincon frente a esta habia un enorme tocador iluminado con, ella cálculaba, unas 20 enormes velas, la chimenea esta encendida, sospechaba que por obra de Gin. Caminó hacia su izquierda, habia dos cuadros, uno grande donde se apreciaba a un hombre, una mujer y un niño, el segundo era más pequeño pero estaba casi destrozado. El cuadro de la familia tenia cierta peculiaridad, el rostro del hombre y de niño habian sido desgarrados, en cambio la imagen de la mujer lucia intacta. El hombre era alto, tenia su cabello negro atada en una coleta y adornado con un moño rojo, tenía un semblante fuerte y ceño muy fruncido, vestía un traje muy elegante con aplicaciones doradas. La mujer tenia una cabello castaño claro, lo tenia recogido, tenia un semblante tranquilo y lleno de paz, sus ojos miel irradiaban una extraña felicidad, vestia un vestido verde con aplicaciones doradas. De su mano, tenia a un niño pequeño de cabello naranja, tenia una sonrisa inocente, sus ojos eran igual a los de su madre, un bello color miel, vestia un trajesito de color azul. El cuadro de junto era dificil deducir de quien se trataba, alguien se ensañó con ese retrato en particular, Rukia levantó los retazos juntandolos, vio un cabello naranja y unos ojos color miel que la veian duramente, le parecía haber visto esa mirada en algún otro lado. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esa idea, dio vuelta y se dirigió al tocador iluminado con velas, el espejo era muy grande al igual que la silla, dignos de un Rey. Junto a la silla del tocador había retazos de tela dispersos en el suelo, la morena tomó un trozo entre sus manos y notó que era un saco negro hecho girones ¿Que rayos había sucedido en ese lugar? Un brisa helada la hizo estremecer, volteó en dirección de donde venia y vio un balcón con las ventabas abiertas de par en par. En el centro del balcón había una mesa pequeña, y sobre ella habia una rosa roja dentro de un envase de cristal. Rukia se acercó, la curiosidad podía mas que ella, miró la rosa, era particularmente hermosa, se agachó para contemplarla mejor y acercó a su mano, quizá podria tocarla…

De pronto, una sombra cayó sobre ella, se levantó asustada y entró en pánico en el momento que vio al amo del castillo frente a ella.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—preguntó Ichigo—¡¿Qué le hiciste?!—se agachó para estar a la altura de la chica y encararla, ella respiraba con agitación por el miedo.

—N-nada...—respondió ella alejándose lentamente.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pudiste haber hecho?! ¡Tu imprudencia pudo haber acabado con nosotros!—Rukia podia sentir su aliento en su cara, retrocedió un poco más—¡Fuera de aqui!—gritó el y ella empezó a correr a toda velocidad—¡LARGO!—Ichigo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se recargó en la mesa mirando la rosa.

Rukia corrió a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le daban, bajó todas las escaleras hasta el recibidor con los gritos del amo en su cabeza, su respiración era agitada. En el descanso de la escalers, estaban Gin y Aizen jugando ajedrez, ajenos a lo que había sucedido arriba.

—Jaque—dijo Aizen moviendo su alfil y con su voz llena de seguridad.

—Lo siento, amigo mio, pero yo gano—dijo Gin movienddo su reina y acorralando al rey del reloj—jaque mate, jajaja.

—Dejarte ganar era parte de mi plan—dijo Aizen ligeramente molesto. Unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención—¿Qué?—era Rukia quien venía bajando las escaleras.

—¡Rukia! ¿Que sucede?—preguntó Gin alarmado.

—¡Voy a escapar de aqui!—dijo ella sin detenerse.

—¡Kon!—Aizen llamó al taburete—¡Detenla! ¡Sasakibe! ¡Cierra la puerta!—el perchero obedeció pero el taburete, no tanto, se dirigió corriendo y ladrando hacia Rukia, pero al llegar, se hecho panza para arriba y movio su pequeño pompón que fungia como cola—¡No, Kon, no!—lo regaño Aizen provocando que saliera por la entrada para perros que era lo suficientemente grande para que Rukia pasara. Ella tomó su capa y salió corriendo.

—¡No salgas! ¡Es peligroso!—gritó Gin inútilmente, la chica se habia ido.

Rukia se dirigió a las caballerizas y tomó a Pesche, éste se inquietó debido a que estaba muy caliente.

—Por favor, Pesche, hay que ir a casa—le rogó la morena, el equino cedió y dejó que lo montara, lo espuelio y Pesche emprendió carrera, atravesaron el jardin y llegaron a la puerta exterior, al cruzarla ninguno de los dos notó la jauria de lobos que los acechaban.

* * *

En el castillo, Ichigo respiraba profundamente, estaba tratando de calmarse, quizá había exagerado, pero ella también no debió haber estado de entrometida, se tallo la nuca con la mano, ¿Porque esa chica lo intrigaba tanto? Rodó los ojos hastiado y se dirigió al ala oeste, al llegar casi abajo escuchó a Gin advirtiendo a alguien que salir era peligroso, ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

—¿Porqué los gritos?—preguntó el ojimiel al llegar al descanso de la escalera.

—Es Rukia, se fue, no pudimos detenerla—respondió el candelabro con angustia.

—¡¿QUE?!—Ichigo de inmediato de angustió.

—Salió hace unos momentos, quiza aun puede alcanzarla—dijo Aizen con ligero enfado.

—Esa tonta—con esta frase, el pelinaranja salió corriendo, en ese momento pensó que era una ventaja estar convertido en una bestia, eso lo hacia mas rápido.

* * *

Rukia tiraba de las riendas de Pesche para hacerlo correr más rápido, los lobos iban pisandole los talones, se regañaba asi misma, si ella no hubiera ido al ala oeste, si se hubiera ido a dormir como se lo aconsejó la señora Unohana, eso no estaria pasando, hizo que su caballo girara a la izquierda y pudo ver un claro donde había una salida, pero en ese momento dos lobos se interpusieron en el camino, Pesche por el susto se levantó en dos patas tirando a Rukia, esta se levantó al ver que los lobos rodeaban a su caballo, tomó un palo que encontro cerca y los empezo a ahuyentar, se colocó frente a Pesche en posición defensiva, blandió el palo para golpear a uno de los lobos que estaba cerca, pero este lo atrapó con el hocico en el aire y la jaló hacía el, ella para impedir alejarse mas de su equino, lo soltó y entonces escuchó un gruñido, miro hacia su derecha y ahi estaba el lobo alfa, tenia una cicatriz en el ojo, vio como tomó impulso y saltó hacia ella, en su perspectiva todo pasó en cámara lenta, el lobo saltó mientras gruñia, ella levantó su brazo en un vano intento por protegerse y entonces un rayo blanco con naranja interceptó el trayecto del lobo lanzándolo por los aires. Rukia bajó su brazo incrédula a lo que veía, el amo dem castillo estaba salvandola; los lobos al ver que Ichigo atacó a su alfa, se abalanzafon contra el, el se los quitaba de encima como podia, rodaba en el suelo para frenar sus ataque y rugía a la par de ellos, en un momento fue inutil, uno de los lobos quedó encima de él, y lo detenía con sus manos, otros lobos buscaban morder sus piernas pero Ichigo las movia para evitarlo, pudo tomar al lobo que estaba sobre el y levantarlo para lanzarlo contra un árbol, un lobo se trepó sobre su espalda y logro morder sobre el hombro y rasguñar el antebrazo, Ichigo rugió del dolor y arrancó al lobo sobre el y tambien lo lanzó. El alfa mordió su pierna, el ojimiel lo quito de una patada, quedaron los dos frente a frentea, Ichigo apoyó bsu mano en el suelo quedando a la misma altura que el lobo. El alfa gruño de manera amenazadora, pero entonces Ichigo rugió con fuerza ahuyentandolo, el resto de los lobos siguieron a su lider asustados, se fueron aullando para después dejar todo en silencio.

Ichigo giró a ver a Rukia, jadeaba en seña de cansancio, ella se había limitado a ver el suceso desde la distancia, hubo contacto visual entre ellos y entonces fue que Ichigo cayo sin fuerzas sobre la nieve. Rukia giró hacia Pesche y acomodó las riendas, se puso en posición para montarlo pero esa vocecita, esa que se había negado a escuchar antes, le habló—No, no puedes dejarlo aqui, podría morir… vino a salvarte y tu ¿Vas a pagarle se esa manera?—esta vez no la ignoró, no despues del error que había cometido antes. Giró nuevamente hacia el amo del castillo, se quitó su capa y se acercó con lentitud, puso la capa sobre Ichigo, el al sentir el contacto, levantó la cabeza y la miró, Rukia lo vio y lo sintió tan vulnerable.

—Te llevaré de regreso al castillo, pero tienes que ayudarme—le dijo ella en un susurro e inconsientemente acariciando su cabello.

—¿Ayudarte más?—preguntó el con ligero fastidio, Rukia soltó una risita.

—Solo levántate, odio admitirlo, pero soy demasiado pequeña para levantarte sola—le dijo aun con su mano sobre él. Ichigo se levantó con trabajo, Rukia al ver que cojeaba se colocó como apoyo, avanzaron lentamente hasta Pesche—quieto, amigo—pidió Rukia—el va a montarte esta vez—ayudó a Ichigo a subir al caballo—¿Estás bien colocado?

—Uh… si—respondió el debilmente.

—Bien—Rukia le sonrió satisfecha, el ojimiel solo desvió la mirada—Vamos, Pesche, vayamos de vuelta al castillo—Rukia y su caballo empezaron a caminar, iban a paso lento para no mover mucho a un adolorido Ichigo sobre el equino. Caminaron parte del camino en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, parecian llevarlo bastante bien, Rukia miró a su acompañante y vio un gesto de dolor en su extraño rostro, algo le pasó por la cabeza, algo que no había pensado en todo ese día—Oye…—lo llamó de repente, Ichigo la vio con sus ojos color miel llenos de tristeza—Me di cuenta que no se tu nombre—continuó ella—porque tienes uno ¿Verdad?

—Me llamo Ichigo—contestó el desviando la mirada, oyó a Rukia riendo bajito—¿De qué te ries?—preguntó molesto.

—¿Te llamas fresa?

—No, mi nombre significa 'el que protege', no soy una fresa—replicó él otra vez molesto.

—Está bien, Ichigo, no te molestes—el ojimiel contestó con un gruñido—mira, ya estamos por llegar—entraron por la puerta exterior, Ichigo volteó hacia atrás y la reja se cerró, pensó en el tiempo que pasó antes de que él saliera del castillo otra vez, se le hizo muy extraño el impulso que tuvo de ir a salvar la chica en caso de que estuviera en peligro—Llegamos—anunció Rukia, Ichigo no se dio cuenta de cuando atravesaron el jardin. La chica acarició el hocico del caballo para calmarlo, después se dirigió con su acompañante y lo ayudo a bajar—Apoyate en mi, no te preocupes—Ichigo la obedeció—Puedes irte, amigo—Rukia despidió a su caballo con una palmada, éste se dirigió al calor de las caballerizas, la chica junto al ojimiem subieron lentamente las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta—¿Puedes tocar tú?—Ichigo la miró de reojo con un poco de fastidio.

—Abre—dijo de manera simple, la puerta obedeció y se abrió por si sola, al entrar, al pie de la escalinata se encontraban Gin, Aizen y Sasakibe, sobre la mesa de té estaban Unohana y su pequeña Yachiru y flotando sobre ellos estaba Rangiku.

—¡¿Qué les paso?!—preguntó Gin alarmado al verlos entrar.

—No hay tiempo para charlas—dijo Rukia guiando a Ichigo por las escaleras aún siendo su apoyo—necesito que a su habitación lleven paños limpios, agua caliente y unos vendajes, y que sea rápido, por favor—indicó la chica, los sirvientes los miraron subir atentos, su esperanza habia vuelto a brillar.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Bien un día después les traigo otro capítulo, este se escribió prácticamente solo y use elementos también de la version animada. Añadi el detalle de Rukia preguntando su nombre al principe, en ambas peliculas jamas se menciona el nombre del pobre hombre y se la pasan llamandole Bestia xD groseros :v**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo \ :v /**


	7. Capítulo 6: Dias de Sol

_Antes de que empieces a leer el capítulo, recomiendo escuchar la canción Dias de sol, del soundtrack de La Bella y la Bestia 2017, si es posible, buscar la escena completa :)_

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. Fanfic con el único propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

 _A partir de aqui, los flashbacks iran en cursiva_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Dias de sol**

La noche había caído, los caminos solo eran levemente iluminados por la luz de la luna. Ahí en medio del bosque, iban dos pequeñas luces avanzando una junto a la otra. Si uno se acerca podrá ver que se trata de dos lámparas colgando de una carreta, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las llantas de madera golpeando los guijarros en la tierra y los cascos de los caballos que caminaban con lentitud. En la carreta iban tres hombres, dos en el asiento de adelante y uno en el asiento de atras, el último iba temiendo lo que podia suceder si las cosas seguían así, el conductor de la carreta irradiaba impaciencia por los poros y cuando Renji se salía de sus casillas, era totalmente impredecible. El pelirrojo iba con gesto fastidiado, llevaban horas deambulando por el bosque y Shunsui aún no podia decir hacia donde debian continuar. Yumichikka debía admitir que estaba nervioso, andar en el bosque es una cosa, pero andar en el bosque durante la noche es una locura, a saber que cosas horribles podrian encontrar; y como una advertencia del cielo, el aullido de varios lobos se dejó escuchar, causando que el pelinegro se estremeciera.

—¿Oyeron eso?—dijo Shunsui de repente—Son lobos ¡Lobos!—continuó con emoción.

—¿Cómo es que eso es algo bueno?—preguntó Yumichikka temeroso.

—Bueno, cuando conocí a esa bestia, antes de llegar a su castillo unos lobos me persiguieron, asi que escucharlos me indica que estamos nuy cerca—dijo el castaño riendo ligeramente, Renji solo se frotaba la barbilla con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sostenía las riendas de los caballos, avanzaron unos cuantos metros y Shunsui de pronto gritó—¡Alto! ¡Miren!—Renji detuvo la carreta aun en silencio esperando que por fin tuvieran una pista, Shunsui bajo de un brincó y avanzó hacia un árbol seco al lado del camino—Este árbol lo conozco, solo que esa vez… lo derribó un rayo pero ahora esta pie por arte de magia y esas cosas—dijo con una extraña seguridad, Renji bajó de la carreta con la paciencia agotada.

—Bien, suficiente, Shunsui—dijo dirigiéndose al relojero—dejaré de seguirte el juego porque ya tuve demasiado de esta estupidez ¿Dónde esta Rukia?

—Ya te lo dije, está en el castillo de esa…—antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, el pelirrojo lo tomó por las solapas del saco y lo plantó frente a él.

—Si dices "bestia" una vez más, te juro que….

—¡Renji! Renji, Renji—esta vez, Yumichikka lo interrumpió a él—piensa en cosas buenas, como tus medallas en la guerra, lo parecidos que serán a ti tus hijos, la caceria—le dijo separándolo de Shunsui y sonriendo, Renji se relajó y sonrió.

—Es cierto, tienes razón—contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo—Shunsui—volvió a dirigirse al relojero sonriendo, este lo miró confundido—lo siento, me dejé llevar—Renji sacudió el saco del hombre—esta no es la forma correcta de tratar a mi futuro suegro.

—Nada de futuro suegro—respondió Shunsui, la sonrisa de Renji se borró de inmediato—lo siento, Renji, pero jamas serás el esposo de mi hija—dijo el relojero con firmeza.

El rostro de Renji se deformó en una mueca extraña, ahí estaban esas palabras otra vez, y con ello, la esperanza de tener a la mujer y la vida que siempre soñó, frunció el seño y miró a Shunsui que le devolvió la mirada, haciéndole ver que no cambiaría de opinión. Renji miró al suelo, tratando de calmarse, fue imposible, la verdad es que necesitaba descargar esa frustración, esa ira. Sin previo aviso, arremetió un puñetazo a Shunsui dejándolo al instante inconsiente.

—Ay, debí prever eso—dijo Yumichikka ligeramente nervioso.

—Trae la cuerda que hay en la carreta—ordenó Renji serio, el pelinegro obedeció.

—¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?—preguntó Yumichikka dándole la cuerda a Renji.

—Tengo que evitar que vuelva a la aldea—contestó el pelirrojo pasando la cuerda por debajo de los pies de Shunsui—es un peligro para mis planes.

—¿Peligro?

—Si, se ha negado a darme la mano de Rukia, asi que dejaré que los lobos se encarguen de él—Renji giró a Shunsui y le ató las manos a la espalda, al acabar, volvió a girarlo y ató un nudo en el pecho del hombre, después lo levantó y lo recargó en un árbol que estaba cerca—y cuando ella regrese y vea que no tiene quien la cuide, vendrá corriendo a mis brazos.

—Oh, si, y ya entiendo el plan—dijo Yumichikka mientras veia a Renji subiendo la carreta—Aunque podría sugerir, no se, una medida menos cruel…

—¿Quieres hacerle compañia?—preguntó el pelirrojo fastidiado.

—No, no—respondió el pelinegro y subió a la carreta en el asiento de atras. Renji tiró de las riendas para hacer que los caballos avanzaran, la carreta empezó avanzar con lentitud, Yumichikka no pudo evitar mirar atras, la culpabilidad empezaba a invadirlo, pero si eso servía para que Renji alcanzara su felicidad, no podía ser tan malo… ¿O si?

* * *

Unohana vertió el agua caliente que contenia en un tazón grande, Rukia lo tomó y lo colocó cerca de la cama de Ichigo, quien veía con recelo sus accciones. Unohana se unió al resto de los sirvientes que estaban alrededor del lecho de su amo, todos lucian preocupados por la salud, pero estaban consientes de que poco podian hacer en su condición actual, era una fortuna que la morena tomara acción por su cuenta. Rukia tomó uno de los paños limpios y lo remojó en el agua caliente, no quemaba, pero estaba segura que causaria un ligero escorzor en las heridas de Ichigo, de cualquier manera, tenía que limpiarlas.

—Date vuelta—le dijo ella firmemente.

—No—respondió él casi en un tono infantil.

—Tengo que limpiar tus heridas, y creeme que soy capaz de trepar a la cama para lograrlo—dijo Rukia aún con el paño en su mano, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Yo dije que no—Ichigo volvió a hablar, lo que pasaba es que no quería admitir que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir parecía doloroso.

—Amo, por favor, Rukia solo quiere ayudar—le pidió Gin, Ichigo lo miró y bufó en descontento, se dio la vuelta dejando la espalda frente a Rukia, ella pudo ver bien sus heridas, eran dos enormes mordiscos, uno se extendía hasta media espalda mientras el otro era pequeño pero igual abarcaba un buen espacio en el brazo del pelinaranja. Remojó una vez mas el paño y lo pasó ligeramente sobre la herida grande de Ichigo, el se quejó y movió la espalda a un lado.

—No te muevas—le pidió Rukia y nuevamente pasó el paño en la herida, Ichigo volvió a moverse—¡Dije que no te muevas!—Rukia lo tomó por el hombro negándole el movimiento y limpió la herida de la espalda con fuerza, Ichigo soltó un rugido de dolor.

—¡ME DUELE, TONTA!—sentenció él dando la vuelta encarando a la morena y gritándole directamente en la cara, los sirvientes se escondieron detrás de un baúl cercano, Rukia frunció el ceño molesta.

—Y te va a doler mas si te mueves, idiota.

—Te recuerdo que estoy lastimado porque escapaste como loca del castillo.

—Por supuesto, pero escapé porque tu me asustaste con tus gritos.

—Y yo te grité porque veniste al ala oeste de entrometida—dijo Ichigo y Rukia abrió la boca tratando de replicar, pero se dio cuenta que fue un _touché_ , el tenía razon, fue entrometida al ir a un lugar que le habían advertido que era prohibido.

—Pues… igual, debes controlar tu mal genio—contestó ella evadiendo la mirada del joven, Ichigo suspiró fastidiado—bien, te seré sincera—habló ella nuevamente, pero esta vez más tranquila colocándose frente a Ichigo, el aun veía a otro lado—es probable que te duela mucho, pero hay que limpiar esas heridas, te mordió un lobo que ve a saber donde puso el hocico, hay que evitar que se infecten… ¿Esta bien?—terminó inclinando su cabeza para que el amo del castillo la mirara, el la vió de reojo.

—Está bien—respondió él, volvió a darle la espalda a la chica y ella remojó el paño nuevamente, esta vez todo fue muy silencioso y tranquilo, Ichigo se quejaba pero no se movia. Los sirvientes salieron de su escondite sorprendidos de la actitud de su amo.

—¿Podrían darme las vendas, por favor?—pidió Rukia, Gin y Aizen le acercaron unos rollos de tela que lucían muy limpios, ella tomó un extremo y primero vendó el brazo de Ichigo, cortó la venda y la anudó para que no se moviera, era el momento de vendar la espalda—Puede que esto te parezca un poco incomodo, y lo siento—dijo ella, Ichigo no entendió a que se refería, hasta que sintió que la chica lo rodeaba con sus brazos para poder pasar las vendas a su alrededor, sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, el tiempo que Rukia tardó en vendarlo se le hizo eterno, pero no incomodo—Bien, creo que con esto será suficiente—dijo la chica anudando las vendas en su hombro—ahora debes tratar de descansar.

—Ah… si—dijo Ichigo un poco ido, se recostó en su cama y se acostó de lado dándole la espalda a todos en la habitación.

—Gracias, Rukia—dijo Unohana mientraz veía a la chica arropar a Ichigo.

—Siempre estaremos agradecidos contigo—contonuó Gin mirando con nostalgia a su amo.

—Es muy afortunado por tenerlos—dijo la morena alejándose de la cama del joven—lo que no entiendo es como es que ustedes terminaron así, no creo que hayan hecho nada para que los hechizara.

—Eso es lo que pasó—respondió Unohana con mirada triste—cuando la madre del amo murió, su padre lo transformó en alguien como él, y pues… no hicimos nada para evitarlo…

—¿Su madre?—preguntó la chica.

—Hablemos en tu alcoba, el amo necesita descansar—dijo Gin abriendo las enormes puertas de la habitación, los sirvientes salieron, Rukia se quedó mirando a Ichigo un momento, después salió cerrando las puertas.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Ichigo estaba despierto escuchando todo lo decían, hacía mucho que no pensaba en sus padres… en su adorada madre y la ruin persona que era su padre.

-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f

 _Un niño pequeño venía corriendo desde el ala este del castillo, iba ataviado de un traje azul claro con detalles dorados, reía con fuerza, posiblemente soñaba que era un ave que iba en alto vuelo o que era un caballo trotando a gran velocidad; quien sabe, pero esa sonrisa era la que iluminaba el castillo. Era un niño de unos 8 años, con alborotado cabello naranja y alegres ojos color miel, en sus facciones se podia apreciar lo apuesto que Ichigo seria en su adultez. Empezó a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, llegó al descanso que estaba en el recibidor del castillo, continuó su camino, y justo antes de llegar al pie de la escalera, cayó de frente golpeándose el pecho con un escalón, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, empezó a sollozar y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos._

— _¿Ichigo?—se escuchó la voz de una mujer que venía desde el salón principal—¿Ichigo, pasó algo?—la mujer llegó al recibidor y vió al niño en el suelo de las escaleras—Oh, cielos… ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó un poco preocupada, Ichigo solo sollozó un poco mas fuerte—Vamos, no llores—dijo la mujer ayudándole a levantarse—¿Ves? No pasó nada—le dijo sonriendo, Ichigo la miró y agradeció a la vida por tener esa sonrisa en su vida. Su madre, Masaki, era única, era un mujer de piel palida, su cabello era castaño claro y con semblante amable, Ichigo tenia claro que de ella había heredado los ojos color miel, y su voz, su voz lograba calmarlo en los peores momentos. Masaki era el centro de su mundo. Ella llevaba un vestido color rosa con aplicaciones doradas, Ichigo sentía que la hacía lucir sumamente bella—A ver, dame una sonrisa—Ichigo sonrió ampliamente, no podía negarse a lo que su madre pidiera—Bien, ahora cuentame ¿Qué pasó?_

— _Venía corriendo en las escaleras—respondió él apenado._

— _Ajá, y dime ¿Que hemos dicho acerca de correr en la escalera?_

— _Que no debo hacerlo—Ichigo miró al suelo avergonzado._

— _Bien, ya tranquilo, no pasó nada—le dijo su madre sonriendo._

— _¡Masaki!—un hombre de cabello negro y barba llegó al recibidor, era alto y de figura imponente, Isshin era el típico padre autoritario, vestía un traje rojo—¿Otra vez estás consintiendo a ese niño?_

— _Acaba de tener un accidente, solo lo estaba tranquilizando, querido._

— _Comprendo tus intenciones, pero el debe entender que hay cosas que debe y no debe hacer, como por ejemplo, deberias estar en tus lecciones en lugar de andar correteando por todo el castillo—dijo Isshin mirándolo con enojo._

— _Ve a arriba, Ichigo, continúa tus lecciones—le dijo Masaki, él obedeció y fue hacía la biblioteca del castillo en silencio, los miró antes continuar su camino, al parecer nuevamente iban a pelear._

* * *

 _Ichigo ahora tenia 10 años, ahora era un poco mas alto y su voz habia cambiado un poco, empezaba a atravesar los cambios de la pubertad, estaba sentado con su madre en el jardín, a ambos les gustaba leer ahí, era un lugar tranquilo y silencioso. Ichigo habia dejado de leer hace unos momentos, Masaki seguía con su libro en silencio. El chico no podía sacarse algo de la cabeza, y ese algo era su padre._

— _¿Mamá?—le llamó Ichigo a la mujer que despegó la vista del libro._

— _Dime—respondió ella colocando el liston del libro en la página que había estado leyendo._

— _Es papá...—Ichigo habló con duda y miró hacía los árboles que había en el jardin—¿Siempre ha sido asi?—preguntó temeroso, Masaki lo miró y suspiró._

— _No, no siempre fue asi—respondió ella un poco triste—a veces… el poder corrompe, cuando tu padre aún no era el Rey, tenia bien claro lo que quería y lo que no para su reino; nos casamos y era un hombre tan dulce, Ichigo—Masaki sonrió ante el recuerdo, su hijo sonrió al verla así—pero en el lecho de muerte de tu abuelo, ellos dos hablaron y tu padre salió de esa habitación tan cambiado._

— _¿Qué le dijo?—preguntó el principe con curiosidad._

— _No lo sé… jamás me lo dijo—respondió la monarca con tristeza—pero desde ese dia tu padre es como es, pero jamás dudes de lo mucho que te ama—Masaki se quedó en silencio unos instantes y después miró a su hijo—Ichigo, prométeme una cosa…_

— _¿Qué es, mamá?_

— _Cuando tú estés a cargo del reino, no dejaras que el egoísmo tome poder en tu corazón, no cometas los mismos errores que tu padre ¿Está bien?_

— _Si, mamá—respondió Ichigo y Masaki lo abrazó, él cerró sus ojos en una plegaria de poder cumplir esa promesa._

* * *

 _Ichigo, ahora con 12 años, estaba a fuera de la habitación de sus padres, su madre había enfermado de gravedad y el médico había ido a hacerle otra revisión, la curiosidad pudo más que él y se acercó a la puerta a escuchar lo que pudiera._

— _¿Seguro que ya no hay nada que hacer?—escuchó la voz de su padre, se oía inconsolable—Le pagaré lo que sea, pero sálvela._

— _Lo siento, Majestad, no se trata de dinero, la tuberculosis de su Majestad la Reina está muy avanzada, solo es cuestión de tiempo._

— _¡Rayos!—oyó a su padre gritar con frustración, Ichigo sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas._

— _Isshin...—escuchó a Masaki hablar, se oía nuy débil._

— _¿Que necesitas?—preguntó su esposo con rapidez._

— _Quiero ver a nuestro hijo, por favor...—pidió ella casi en un ruego._

— _Su Majestad… no creo que sea prudente…—advirtió el médico siendo interrumpido por Isshin._

— _¿Se va a negar a cumplirle este deseo?—preguntó el Rey visiblemente molesto, el médico no contestó, Ichigo podría jurar que estaría agachando la cabeza, el niño escuchó pasos y se alejó de la puerta, oyó girar el picaporte de la puerta y de ahí salió su padre quien se notaba pálido, ojeroso, obviamente preocupado—Ichigo… ¿Has estado aqui todo el tiempo?_

— _¿Está muy mal?—preguntó el Principe con tristeza, su padre suspiró profundamente._

— _Pasa… ella quiere verte—Isshin lo tomó por el hombro y lo guío al lecho matrimonial donde yacia Masaki. En el rostro de la monarca solo quedaban vestigios de lo que era cuando su salud no habia decaído. Su rostro había adelgazado mucho y unas grandes ojeras estaban debajo de sus ojos, Ichigo pudo ver como su madre tosía en un pañuelo y éste se teñía de rojo, una mujer rubia de ojos azules y grandes atributos se acercó a la Reina y tomó el pañuelo con cuidado y lo retiro de las manos de la monarca—Gracias, Rangiku—agradeció Isshin al llegar con su esposa al lado de su hijo—retirate, por favor—Rangiku dio una reverencia y se alejó, Isshin volvió a suspirar, Ichigo no podía creer verlo en ese estado—Masaki, aquí está nuestro hijo—dijo con sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, hizo el ademán de alejarse pero su esposa se lo impidió._

— _No, Isshin, quedate...—dijo Masaki antes de volver a toser—quiero… hablar con ambos—Isshin cerró sus ojos un momento y volvió a mirar a la mujer—solo quiero que sepan que ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no pude desear nada mejor—dijo ella y volvió a toser—le dieron luz a mis dias._

— _Mamá… no hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo—rogó Ichigo con lágrimas en sus ojos._

— _Lo siento, Ichigo, que mas quisiera yo que no causarte éste dolor y quedarme mas tiempo contigo—un ataque de tos la sorprendió, Isshin se cedió un vaso con agua para tratar de ayudarla—gracias… escúchame, Ichigo, te pido que seas feliz y nunca borres esa hermosa sonrisa de tu rostro—Ichigo no pudo responder, estaba demasiado ocupado reprimiendo los sollozos que su llanto provocaba—Isshin… también te pido que seas feliz, y por favor, cuida de nuestro niño._

— _Masaki...—fue lo único que dijo Isshin al tomar la mano de su esposa._

— _Gracias a los dos por estos años maravillosos—les dijo ella sonriendo antes de volver a toser intensamente._

— _Su Alteza—le habló el médico a Ichigo—por favor, le ruego que se retire—el chico tuvo que salir sin poder decir nada._

* * *

 _Isshin e Ichigo estaban frente a la tumba de Masaki, ya los honores en el reino habían terminado, pero ellos aun no se retiraban al castillo. Ichigo pensó en las últimas palabras que su madre le había dedicado se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, que jamás perdiera su sonrisa, era algo difícil de cumplir viendo la situación, sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, y aunque luchó con todas sus fuertes, un sollozo salió de sus labios._

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó Isshin aún mirando la tumba de su esposa._

— _L-lo siento—respondió Ichigo tratando de reprimir el llanto._

— _No empieces a llorar, debería darte vergüenza—dijo su padre aún serio y sin mirarlo._

— _Pero… pero papá…._

— _Pero nada, Ichigo, comportarte como un hombre._

— _Bueno, si...—respondió el chico limpiándose las lágrimas—mamá me pidió que nunca perdiera mi sonrisa._

— _Oh, por favor, no creeras en esas tonterias ¿Verdad?—el hombre se frotó el rostro con fastidio—amaba a tu madre y no dudo de sus buenas intenciones, pero te hizo débil—dió la vuelta y empezó a caminae, Ichigo lo miró sorprendido pero no lo siguió._

— _Pero… ¿Que pasa con lo que mamá nos pidió?_

— _Silencio, Ichigo—sentenció Isshin aun caminando y sin mirarlo._

— _¡Mamá me pidió algo y no voy a ignorarlo solo porque a ti no te gusta!_

— _¡DIJE SILENCIO!—Isshin volteó a mirarlo, aun a la distancia que se encontraba Ichigo lo encontraba imponente y hasta aterrador, el príncipe pudo ver como su padre se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia él—Escucha cuidadosamente porque no lo voy a repetir—Isshin se puso a su altura y con su rostro tan serio que parecia mecánico—estas actitudes te hacen débil, y tu, hijo mio—dijo en tono despectivo—no necesitas estas tonterias; algun día controlarás este reino y para eso necesitas determinación, coraje y no niñerias como estas, asi que deja de lloriquear y continúa con tu vida, mamá ya no está para consentirte, es hora de que crezcas…—Isshin volvió a caminar recobrando la compostura._

 _Ichigo lo miró y no podía dar credito a lo que acababa de oir, le parecía increíble el hecho de que su padre dijera amar a su madre, pero qué de igual manera actuara de esa forma. De algo estaba seguro, cumpliría lo que su madre le pidió y no perdería su sonrisa._

* * *

—Lamentablemente, el amo no pudo cumplir con eso, su padre se encargó de su educación y cada vez que el amo Ichigo difería con él, era castigado—dijo Unohana con gesto triste—lo deformó hasta hacerlo igual que el, desde la muerte de su Majestad, ninguno de los dos volvió a ser igual.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo Rukia, estaba en su habitación junto a los sirvientes habían dejado a Ichigo descansando en su habitación—ni siquiera lo dejó llorar por su madre.

—Después de eso empezaron tiempos difíciles en el castillo—dijo Gin un poco melancólico.

—Y el amo se transformó en ser cascarrabias y vanidoso—dijo Aizen serio—y esa fue la razón principal de que la hechicera impusiera un hechizo en este lugar.

—De cualquier manera… Es muy cruel—dijo Rukia sintiendo cierta culpabilidad, había juzgado mal a Ichigo, al parecer no era mala persona.

—Bueno, mi niña, es hora de que tu descanses—dijo Unohana—mañana será otro dia.

—Que pases buena noche, Rukia—se despidió Gin con una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, con permiso—se despidió Aizen cerrando la puerta tras él.

Rukia se sentía intranquila, se sentó en la cama tratando de calmarse, pero no funcionó, se paseó en su habitación sin saber que hacer. Saber lo que Ichigo había pasado tras la muerte de su madre había sacudido algo en su interior.

—Ay, no puedo, iré a hablar con él—dijo Rukia levantándose, salió de la habitación y caminó rapidamente por los pasillos, llegó a la escalera que conectaba ambas alas, se detuvo un momento e inmediatamente continuó su andar, volvió a subir por las escaleras y pasillos a medio derrumbar hasta llegar a la habitación de Ichigo. Tocó la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar y sin respuesta otra vez, tocó nuevamente y abrió la puerta. Asomó la cabeza y vio a Ichigi aun recostado en su cama, parecía dormir, se acercó y pudo escuchar que Ichigo respiraba con prisa, con ese tono lúgubre que su máscara le proporcionaba, Rukia, habiendo dejado de tenerle miedo, acercó su mano al rostro del joven y notó que tenía una fiebre muy alta—Oh, Dios mio—exclamó y fue por el agua que habia quedado tras limpiar q Ichigo, estaba lo suficientemente fria, tomó uno de los paños y lo sumergió, lo exprimió un poco y lo colocó en la frente de Ichigo—Espero que esto funcione—rogó en voz alta, acercó la silla del tocador a la cama del joven, sería una noche larga.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : **Bueno, se que me tarde mucho :v pero cuestiones familiares me han tenido ocupada xD Bien, ahora si :v como dije, el fic me da de ahondar en detalles que ni la misma película nos dejó ver, pero siempre en los blurays hay contenido adicional y me dio un vistazo mas amplio del pasado de la Bestia/Principe. Y por claro, esta es una oportunidad de poder explotar mas la forma en que la Bella y la Bestia se enamoran, todos felices -w- gracias por leer \ :v /**


	8. Chapter 7: Un hermoso regalo

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. Fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Un hermoso regalo**

Rukia volvió a colocar un paño en la frente de Ichigo, el seguía respirando con dificultad por la fiebre que lo aquejaba, la morena no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba consiente de que llevaba un buen rato peleando contra la fiebre del joven. Al tocar el paño que habia retirado de la frente Ichigo lo sintió muy caliente y empezó a tener dudas.

—Me pregunto si el agua estará lo suficientemente fría—tocó el líquido y efectivamente, estaba apenas templada—¿De dónde rayos voy a sacar agua fría?—se preguntó a si misma llena de frustración, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se detuvo en el balcón que había fuera—¡Eso es!—tomó el paño nuevamente y se dirigió al balcón, era una fortuna que estuviera cubierto de nieve, tomó un poco y, sintiendo el frío en sus manos, lo llevo cln prisa al algua con la que atendia a Ichigo, eso fue suficiente para enfriar el agua—Perfecto—dijo ella después de rectificar la temperarura, tomó el paño y lo sumergió en el agua, lo exprimió y quitó el que Ichigo tenía en la frente para colocar el que ella tenía en las manos, el joven se estremeció ante el frio que sintió en su piel—Shh, tranquilo, eso ayudará a bajar la fiebre—Rukia acarició su cabello para tranquilizarlo, lo miró un momento y retrocedió para sentarse en la silla que había acercado con anterioridad; pensó en que Ichigo no tenía del todo la culpa de ser como era, y eso la hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, estaba consiente de que al chico le hicieron falta muchas cosas, amor, comprensión, pero también recordaba el cruel trato que le dió a su padre el día anterior, no sabía si tenderle la mano o darle la espalda en el momento que se recuperara, porque no lo iba a dejar solo en ese momento, sobre todo sabiendo que las heridas que Ichigo tenia en si eran su culpa, fue entonces que le cayó como balde de agua fría, le debía la vida a Ichigo, él sin tener una obligación fue a buscarla, ya fuera solo para regresarla al castillo o para advertirle de los peligros, pero le salvó la vida. Suspiró, debía admitirlo, estaba siendo obstinada. Escuchó a Ichigo suspirar entre sueños, era hora de cambiar el paño; durante toda la noche, Rukia cuidó de Ichigo.

* * *

El día había llegado al castillo, y como cada mañana, los sirvientes se levantaban al amanecer para empezar sus tareas, Unohana era la primera en ponerse a trabajar dejando a Yachiru descansar un rato mas, subió a su carrito de té para acercarse al cocinero de palacio, Don Kanonji, que gracias al hechizo, solo era la estufa de la cocina.

—Buenos dias, señor Kanonji—saludó la tetera.

—Buenos dias, señora Unohana, ya tengo el agua caliente para el té del amo—dijo la estufa.

—Perfecto, gracias… ¿Sasakibe ya está por aqui?—preguntó Unohana viendo a su alrededor.

—Atrás de usted, señora Unohana—le señaló Kanonji,y efectivamente el perchero estaba a un lado del carrito de té.

—Oh si, buenos dias, Sasakibe—saludó Unohana, Sasakibe respondió con una reverencia—esta mañana le daremos al amo y a Rukia una té de rosas con menta—Sasakibe se dirigió a un estante de la cocina y de ahí sacó unos pequeños frascos, fue de regreso al carrito de té y quito la tapa que Unohana tenia en la cabeza, vertió unos trozos de pétalos de rosa y unas hojitas de menta—muchas gracias, Sasakibe. Señor Kanonji, por favor.

—Por supuesto—un pedazo de fierro que fungía como mano tomó una jarra de metal de la esrufa y vertió el agua caliente en el interior de Unohana quien se estremeció un poco—Listo, el desayuno estará listo en 20 minutos.

—Gracias, señor Kanonji—agradeció la tetera mientras Sasakibe volvía a colocarle la tapa—muchachos, ya es hora—indicó ella y dos tazas, una azucarera, una jarrita con crema y dos cucharas brincaron al carrito de té donde ella iba—muy bien, primero iremos a la habitación y después con Rukia, estamos listos Sasakibe—dijo ella y el pechero levantó la charola donde todo el juego de té estaba. Recorrió las escaleras y los pasillos con suma elegancia, al llegar a las escaleras del ala oeste, dejó la charola en otro carrito de té que estaba convenientemente cerca de la habitación de Ichigo—muchas gracias—Sasakibe contestó con una reverencia y volvió abajo, avanzo unos metros y ante la puerta de la habitación, estaban Gin y Aizen esperando.

—Buenos dias, señora Unohana—saludó Gin cortésmente.

—Buenos dias—saludó Aizen y sus manecillas se movieron—llega 3 minutos tarde.

—Buenos dias a los dos, y disculpenme, pero un buen té se lleva su tiempo—sonrió Unohana con ternura.

—Bien, entremos—dijo Gin y tocó la puerta, ésta se abrió inmediatamente dejándoles libre el paso, entraron y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Rukia ahi dormida en una silla junto a la cama de su amo—¿Rukia?

—Oh, cielos—exclamó Unohana—¿Que habrá pasado?

—Esto es muy extraño—dijo Aizen, se acercaron a la chica con sigilo, al fijarse bien, Ichigo también seguía dormido. Gin subió al tocador para quedar junto de la chica, apagó la vela de su mano izquierda y la puso sobre la chica.

—Rukia… Rukia, despierta—le dijo en un susurro, la morena abrio sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para después incorporarse—Buenos dias.

—Buenos dias…—respondió ella mecánicamente—¿Ya es de día?

—Si, mi niña—le contestó Unohana mientras servía té en una de las tazas—toma un poco de té, querida—Rukia obedeció y cogió una de las tazas, le puso una cucharada de azúcar y le dió un sorbo—¿Que haces aqui, que pasó?

—Ah...—la morena no quería admitir que habia llegado a la habitación de Ichigo por querer hablar con él—me quedé un poco preocupada y vine a verlo, cuando llegué estaba ardiendo en fiebre—dijo para tomar su té apresuradamente.

—¿Y porqué no nos llamaste?—preguntó Gin.

—No se preocupen, lo tenia todo controlado—respondió Rukia colocando la taza de vuelta en el carrito de té—gracias—le dijo a Unohana—además, no queria molestarlos—Unohana sonrió mientras que Gin y Aizen se miraron complacidos, mientras Rukia se acercó a la cama de Ichigo y puso su mano en la frente del joven—ya no tiene fiebre, ya está bien—dijo la chica sonriendo a los sirvientes.

—Muchas gracias, mi niña—le dijo la tetera sonriendo con ternura.

—Dejen de hacer tanto ruido—oyeron una voz, era Ichigo que acababa de despertar.

—Buenos dias, amo ¿Cómo se siente?—preguntó Aizen acercándose al lecho del joven.

—Como si mil caballos me hubieran pasado encima.

—¿Le gustaría un poco de té?—preguntó Unohana.

—Si, solo un poco—respondió Ichigo, la tetera sirvio una taza y Rukia la tomó en sus manos.

—¿Quieres azúcar?—Ichigo la miró.

—Una por favor, y un poco de crema—la chica lo obedeció y después le tendió la taza, el joven la tomó en sus manos haciendo que se viera muy pequeña, dio un sorbo—Ay, sabe igual que el cielo—todos sonrieron por su expresión.

—Mientras bebes tu té, ire por agua limpia, hay que limpiar tus heridas otra vez—dijo Rukia tomando el tazon de agua y saliendo de la habitación.

—Si no puedes tu sola, dile a Sasakibe que te ayude… es el perchero—le dijo Ichigo desde la habitación.

—¡Si! ¡Esta bien!—respondió Rukia desde los pasillos.

—Es una chica muy dulce—le dijo Unohana sonriendo—Se quedó toda la noche cuidando de usted.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó Ichigo incrédulo y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Es una buena señal, amo, es lo que hemos estado esperando—celebró Gin.

—No digas tonterías, es lo que cualquier persona con sentido común habría hecho.

—Usted no—respondió Aizen secamente, Ichigo gruñó en respuesta.

—Como sea, traigan una camisa limpia, por favor—les pidió, los sirvientes se miraron intrigados.

—¿Para qué quiere una camisa?—preguntó Gin curioso y con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hay una chica en el palacio, no voy a andar semidesnudo por ahi ¿O si?

—Oh, ya entiendo, pero mujeres siempre ha habido en el palacio y jamas le había importado—dijo Gin con burla mientras Unohana reia por lo bajo y Aizen rodaba los ojos.

—¡Solo hagan lo que les dije!—gritó Ichigo, los sirvientes obedecieron mientras reian ligeramente.

Después de un rato llegó Rukia junto a Sasakibe, efectivamente, ella no había podido sola con todo, Sasakibe llevaba el tazon lleno de agua caliente mientras Rukia traía unos paños y una vendas limpias.

—¿Estás listo?—preguntó Rukia acercándose a la cama de Ichigo, dejó los paños y las vendas sobre la silla y el tazón pidió que Sasakibe lo pusiera en la mesita de al lado.

—No—contestó Ichigo en un gruñido—pero si no me queda de otra—se incorporó en la cama y le dio la espalda a Rukia. La situación no fue nada caótica en comparación a la noche anterior, al parecer las heridas ahora dolían menos, Rukia volvió a vendarlo y el volvió a sentir ese vuelco al corazón, lo normal—¿Acabaste?—preguntó sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

—Ya está—dijo Rukia satisfecha.

—¿Quiere que le traiga el desayuno, señor?—preguntó Unohana mientras veía como Rukia le ayudaba a colocarse la camisa que era de color azul.

—No, gracias, ahora no tengo hambre. Dile a Kanonji que guarde todo para la cena—respondió Ichigo abrochando los botones—Trataré de descansar otro poco.

—Rukia… —le llamó Gin—¿Podrías quedarte con él? Tenemos que encargarnos de nuestras tareas—si las miradas mataran, Ichigo lo habría pulverizado.

—Claro, no se preocupen—respondió Rukia sonriendo, ellos se habían portado muy bien con ella y no se atrevería a decirles que no.

—Muy bien, nos vamos, amo, cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarnos—dijo Aizen saliendo de la habitación.

—Si, si, ya se—contestó el pelinaranjo rescotandose en la cama.

—Con permiso—dijo Unohana saliendo de la habitación, les dio un ultimo vistazo y sonrió, esos dos empezaban a llevarse mejor.

—Si quieres duerme, yo no te molestare—le dijo Rukia al ver la puerta cerrarse, Ichigo la miró y cerró los ojos—y no solo te hagas el dormido—advirtió la chica, el joven refunfuñó y trató de dormir, escuchó como Rukia movía algunas cosas en la habitación y se paseaba de aqui y alla, tenía que admitirlo, la presencia de la morena lo inquietaba, no sabía describir lo que sentía, pero no le desagradaba. Sintió como Rukia se acercó nuevamente a la cama y tomó asiento en la silla que había colocado junto. Escuchó como suspiro.

—Ya ordené un poco la habitacion… ¿Ahora que hago?—Rukia se reclinó en la silla, empezó a jugar con el mechón de cabello, volvió a suspirar—Como quisiera poder leer algo en este momento—dijo con aburrimiento, la frasd llamó la atención de Ichigo—Y así como él se extravía, fascinado por los ojos de Hermia, me ciego yo admirando las cualidades que en él veo—empezó a recitar Rukia, Ichigo aun la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados—Pero el amor puede transformar en belleza—la voz de la morena sonaba tan lejana pero armoniosa, era increíble que recitara ese párrafo de memoria—y dignidad cosas bajas y viles porque no ve con los ojos sino con la mente, y por eso…

—Pintan ciego a Cupido el alado(1)—Ichigo no pudo evitarlo y terminó la frase, abrió los ojos y vio a la morena con expresión fascinada.

—Estabas despierto ¿Te sientes mal?—preguntó ella un poco impaciente.

—No, para nada—Ichigo se incorporó un poco y se acomodó en la mullidas almohadas que lo cobijaban—Solo no tengo sueño.

—Menos mal—respondió Rukia sonriendo, bajo la mirada tímidamente y volvió a encararlo—¿Leíste Shakespeare?

—Si, bueno, tuve una buena educación—respondió el joven secamente mientras se incorporaba mas para quedar sentado sobre la cama.

—Grandioso—celebró Rukia con alegría—¿Cuál es tu obra preferida? La mia es Romeo y Julieta—continuó aun sonriendo, Ichigo al escuchar lo último se tiro de vuelta a la almohadas suspirando fastidiado y rodando los ojos.

—Ya me esperaba algo asi—dijo mirando el pabellon de su cama.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó la morena confundida.

—Ese romanticismo y amor trágico—continuó Ichigo haciendo gesto de asco—puedo apostarte que hay mejores cosas que leer.

—Y supongo que tu puedes mostrarme ¿No?—preguntó Rukia en tono retador.

—Por supuesto, dame un momento—Ichigo se levantó y se dirigió a un biombo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación—No te atrevas a venir aqui—advirtió Ichigo señalandola con el dedo.

—Ni quien quiera verte—respondió Rukia aún sentada en la silla—Idiota…—susurró y no se movió.

Ichigo cambió nuevamente la camisa por una color blanca, vio los pantalones que llevaba, eran negros, con ese color no había pierde, tomó un abrigo color verde y se lo puso, lo abotonó y le pasó las manos encima tratando de quitar cualquier arruga impertinente. Se miró al espejo, era una fortuna que su ropa aun le quedara bien pese a que había estado años sin usarla, pero en vista de la situación, la ropa tenía que volver a su cuerpo. Suspiró antes de salir de detras de la seguridad del biombo.

—Listo, sígueme—le indicó a la chica que obedeció y empezó a caminar trás el—mira, no digo que Romeo y Julieta sea mala, pero supongo que habrás leido Hamlet o Don Quijote de la Mancha.

—Ah, no… en donde vivía no había mucho de donde escoger.

—Vaya, es una lástima, habrían logrado grandes cosas contigo—le dijo Ichigo sin pensar, Rukia sonrió, era la primera que alguien que no fuera su padre no la juzgaba por su gusto por la lectura, mejor aún, la alentaba—Date prisa, eres muy lenta—la regañó el joven mirando atrás.

—No tengo la culpa que seas una garrocha andante y tus pasos sean gigantes—replicó ella tratando de mostrar genuina molestia. Llegaron a las escaleras del salón principal y continuaron subiendo hacía el ala este, antes de llegar al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Rukia, viraron a la derecha y pasaron de largo dos puertas mas.

—Llegamos—anunció Ichigo posandosd frente a una puerta ligereamente más grande que las demás—veamos—dijo abriendo las dos puertas de par en par, Rukia caminó detrás de él—aqui debe haber algo con lo que puedas empezar—dijo Ichigo mientras se adentraba en el lugar, Rukia se detuvo en seco, no daba credito a lo que veia.

Habían llegado a una biblioteca y estantes de libros se extendian hasta el techo, la biblioteca tenia dos pisos y cada estante tenia una larga escalera con ruedas para poder alcanzar los libros más altos. Del techo colgaban una figura a escala de la luna y del sol y al fondo a la derecha habia una mesa llena de libros, en una esquina había un globo terraqueo que daba un toque elegante. Habia ventanales entre los estantes que daban el toque justo de luz y en la cupula del centro habia molduras de oro como decoración. Rukia cubrió su boca con sus manos tratando de ahogar un grito de emoción, sentía que podria llorar incluso.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad volviendo a donde la chica estaba.

—Es… es maravillosa—le respondió la morena emocionada, Ichigo la miró y luego vio a su alrededor.

—Ah… si, creo que lo es—respondió el descuidadamente, estaba muy acostumbrado a ese lugar y por eso no se le hacía gran cosa, volvió a mirar a Rukia y vió sus ojos violetas brillar de manera muy especial por la emoción, su sonrisa resplandecía haciéndola lucir tan bella—y bueno…—Ichigo puso su mano en su nuca—si tanto te gusta, es tuya—un gesto parecido a una sonrisa se dejó ver en su mascara.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó ella incrédula, dió una vuelta sobre su eje volviendo a ver el lugar, una sonrisa mucho mas grande se dejó ver. Ichigo sonrió complacido (o al menos eso parecía) y dio la vuelta, vaya que Rukia era una chica extraña—¿Has leído todos estos libros?—preguntó ella llamando su atención, el volteó a mirarla de nuevo.

—¿Cómo dices…?—preguntó Ichigo mirándola, vio de nuevo su sonrisa, llena de felicidad, de emoción, y asi fue como dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente—No, no todos… algunos están en griego—Rukia lo miró unos instantes y después soltó una risita.

—Ese fue un gran chiste—dijo riendo—Porque fue un chiste ¿Verdad?

—Tal vez—respondió el joven muy serio y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, dio la vuelta y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él?

Rukia se quedó ahí mirando como se marchaba a la mesa de la biblioteca, la sonrisa jamas abandonó su rostro, Ichigo le habia regalado esa enorme y hermosa biblioteca, no sabia porque pero eso no importaba, podría leer y viajar a tantos lugares distintos, dio un brinquito mientras reía con alegría, cada vez se convencía mas de que se había equivocado con el Señor del Castillo, Ichigo no era tan malo.

* * *

 _(1): Fragmento de "Sueño de una noche de verano" de William Shakespeare. 1595_

 **Nota de la autora: Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, esperaba con ansias poder escribir sobre esta escena, es de mis favoritas en la nueva versión y es simplemente hermosa uwu es un capítulo más cortito, pero como dije, ya empezó el verdadero contacto entre nuestros protagonistas y dejarlos en ascuas le da mas picante al asunto 7w7**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Un gusto en común

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. La imagen de portada es un fanart de Karoll Ann alias dangerousbride en tumblr. Fanfic con el único proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Un gusto en común.**

Yumichikka se hayaba en el bosque, le daba la sensación de que era demasiado sofocante, pese a que era un espacio abierto, el se sentía en una prisión. Corría por el camino empedrado tratando de huir de lo desconocido, pero por mucho que corría no lograba avanzar nada. Una voz en su cabeza le anunciaba que había algo que lo amenazaba. Cuando logró avanzar, vio unas figuras cerca de un árbol, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba no le permitía ver con claridad. Se acercó un poco mas y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar un grupo de lobos conglomerados en un solo punto. Se acercó un poco mas y vio unas pies que se asomaban entre el grupo de lobos. Estaba seguro de haber visto esos pies antes, eran los pies de Shunsui, a quien él y Renji habían abandonado en el bosque. Dio tres pasos hacía trás y un lobo al parecer escuchó su andar, ya que volteó a mirarlo, vió el hocico del animal cubierto de sangre.

—Oh por Dios—exclamó Yumichikka asustado. Los demás lobos también voltearon y empezaron a gruñir, el pelinegro empezó a retroceder con fija en los animales, ellos empezaron a caminar acechantes, el hombre empezó a correr por el mero instinto de sobrevivencia y los lobos empezaron a correr trás el, podía escuchar los ladridos y los gruñidos trás él—¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!—gritaba desesperado tratando de escapar del grupo de animales, corrió unos metros mas hasta que la raíz de un árbol lo hizo tropezar cayendo boca abajo.

Giró sobre sí y gritó cundido en pánico al ver a los lobos llegar hacia él mostrando los colmillos, fue cuando uno de ellos brincó sobre él con sus fauces abiertas.

—¡No!—gritó Yumichikka levantándose. Tomó unas bucanadas de aire antes de mirar a su alrededor, estaba en la seguridad de su habitación—Ah… solo fue una pesadilla—se dijo así mismo pasándose la mano en el cabello. Habían pasado 2 dias desde que Renji dejó atado a Shunsui a un árbol en el bosque, y eso le traía un cargo de conciencia muy severo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a cambiar el panorama en el bosque, pero el hombre siempre estaba ahí atado—No puedo seguir así… debo hablar con Renji—se dijo una vez más. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño, en la mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, su habitación iluminada con luz natural era un espectáculo digno de ver, ahora Rukia comprendía porque Gin había dicho que esa era la mejor habitación del castillo. La morena luchaba contra la pereza de levantarse, se estiró aun en la cama y dió un sonoro bostezo. Se levantó lentamente y miró a su alrededor, a su lado había un libro abierto descuidadamente, hizo memoria y recordó estaba leyendo antes de quedarse dormida, recordó que ese enorme cansancio se debía a que había cuidado de Ichigo durante toda la noche anterior. Tomó el libro y puso el listón que tenía como separador, se levantó y se dirigió a la silla donde había dejado su vestido. Oh, sorpresa, no estaba.

—¿Que rayos…? Estoy segura que lo dejé aqui—se dijo y miró por toda la habitación. Si no encontraba el vestido sería un problema, era el único que tenía en su haber, la buena fortuna le había sonreido el dia anterior al encontrar el camisón que tenía puesto bajo la almohada—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No voy a pasaearme en camisón todo el dia—dijo poniendo las manos en jarras. Escuchó que tocaron la puerta y se puso nerviosa—Ah… ¡Un momento, por favor!—no sabía porque pedía un momento sino habia nada que hacer; se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió un poco solo asomando su cabeza—¿Si?—preguntó mirando hacía abajo, pero lo único que vio fue un par de pies blancos obligándola mirar arriba—Ah, Ichigo… ¿Qué hacés aquí?

—Oye, de donde vengo acostumbramos decir "buenos dias"—respondió el pelinaranjo gruñendo, Rukia lo miró enojada.

—Buenos dias—replicó ella—¿Necesitabas algo?

—Ah...—Ichigo de inmediato se quedó mudo—Venía a ver si estabas…—el joven se interrumpió asi mismo—Vengo a pedirte que me acompañes a cenar más tarde—dijo cerrando los ojos con vergüenza.

—Ah… claro… sería un placer—dijo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa—Pero tengo un problema…

—¿Un problema?—preguntó el príncipe extrañado, la morena abrió la puerta completamente dejando ver su figura en un camison—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que "que"?—preguntó indignada—perdí mi vestido—continuó dejando caer sus brazos descuidadamente.

—¿Y por eso tanto drama?—preguntó Ichigo mirándola con gesto aburrido, entró a la habitación con Rukia mirándolo con curiosidad—Eres una dramática—le dijo provocando malestar en la chica, se acercó al ropero de la habitación—Madame Orihime...—llamó el joven sin obtener respuesta—Madame Orihime—volvió a llamar y aún nada—¡Orihime!—gritó ésta vez provocando que el mueble diera un ligero grito por la sorpresa.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el ropero con voz perezosa.

—Rukia necesita un vestido… al parecer se llevaron el suyo para lavarlo.

—Oh, por supuesto, amo, yo me encargo—respondió Orihime bostezando.

—Listo, está arreglado… si necesitas algo, solo pidelo a los sirvientes… si no estás muda.

—Yo voy a dejarte mudo a ti—respondió ella levantando el puño.

—Si, como sea, te espero en el comedor para cenar—dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación—si necesitas alguna otra cosa, estaré en el comedor.

—Ah… gracias—dijo Rukia dudosa. Ichigo salió y cerró la puerta, la morena se quedó ahi parada sin decir nada, ese tipo la sorprendia cada vez más.

—Muy bien, Rukia—dijo Orihime llamando su atención—veamos que tenemos para ti.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien—dijo ella acercándose al ropero.

—Tonterias—dijo Orihime—eres nuestra invitada y debes lucir preciosa—el ropero movió sus manijas que fungían como manos y tomó un vestido rosa con diferentes matices, Rukia lo miró no muy convencida.

—Madame Orihime… esto…—tomó la falda del vestido y la estiró—parece una carpa.

—Si, parece muy raro, pero te aseguro que puesto se verá distinto—le dijo Orihime riendo con gracia.

La morena tomó el vestido en sus manos y se dirigió al biombo de la habitación. Suspiró y empezó a cambiarse, se colocó el vestido y debía admitir que Orihime tenia buen ojo -si es que los tenía- y había acertado en su talla. Rukia estaba consiente de lo difícil que era encontrar ropa que le quedara bien debido a su menuda figura, pero el vestido le habia quedado como guante y, como dijo el mueble, puesto se veía totalmente distinto y bastante bonito. Las mangas y la falda eran de color rosa palido y tenía encajes en los bordes decorandolos, el corsé era de un rosa más oscuro con bordados blancos y bordados. La parte de atrás se ataba con listones blancos ciñéndose a su figura. Rukia se sentía cómoda. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió, tenía que mostrarle a Ichigo. Salió de atrás del biombo y se dirigió a Orihime que luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

—Me quedó perfecto—dijo la morena lo suficientemente fuerte para que Orihime la escuchara pero no para asustarla, el mueble se movió, al parecer, para mirarla.

—Oh, Rukia, te ves preciosa—dijo el ropero con emoción—sabía que ese vestido era perfecto para ti.

—Gracias—dijo Rukia sonriendo cepillándose el cabello.

—Llevate esto—dijo Orihime extendiéndole una capa roja—es por si te da por salir, hace frío afuera… y hace juego con el vestido.

—Gracias—dijo Rukia nuevamente, se ató el cabello en una coleta y tomó la capa, inmediatamente Orihime se quedó dormida, la morena suspiró y fue por el libro que tenía en su cama y con la capa en la otra mano, salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo que la llevaba al recibidor de la casa y al llegar, se encontró con el perchero Sasakibe—Buenos días—saludó Rukia, el perchero hizo una reverencia y con uno de sus brazos extendidos pidió a Rukia su capa. Ella se la dió y continuó su camino a la cocina, sentía un poco de hambre. Llegó a la cocina y vio como todos estaban ocupados con sus respectivas tareas. Gin fue el primero que la vió.

—Buenos dias, Rukia—se acercó el candelabro—¿Dormiste bien?

—Si, creo que demasiado—respondió la chica riendo ligeramente.

—Si, pensamos que estabas muy cansada y te dejamos dormir mas tiempo—dijo Gin con alegría—Si me permites, Rukia, te ves muy linda con ese vestido.

—Gracias—respondió ella con timidez y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos dias, mi niña—la saludó Unohana desde la mesa de la cocina—¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerte?

—Buenos días… y si, por favor, tengo un poco de hambre—la morena puso su mano en su estómago.

—Oh, por supuesto, mi niña, ven—le indicó la tetera y la chica obedeció acercándose a la mesa—sirvete con confianza, hay pan tostado, mermelada, un poco de fruta y leche ¿Quieres un poco de té?

—Oh, no, gracias, con ésto estará bien—respondió Rukia sentandose, un carrito de servicio se acercó para darle un plato de la pila que tenia encima, la chica la tomó y puso una rebanada de pan.

—¡Buenos dias!—la saludó Yachiru con alegría.

—Buenos dias, Yachiru—respondió Rukia sonriendo y untando mermelada en su rebanada de pan.

—Quería preguntarte algo, pero mamá dice que es de mala educación hacerle preguntas personales a la gente—dijo la tacita molesta—ni siquiera se que son las preguntas personales—Rukia rió ligereamente.

—¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?—la morena le sonrió a Yachiru quien la vió emocionada.

—Quería saber… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Rukia?

—Ah, eso—dijo Rukia aun sonriendo—tengo 19 años.

—¡Bien! ¡Es la edad perfecta!—dijo Yachiru saltando y alejándose de la chica que quedó perpleja.

—¿Perfecta para que?—preguntó Rukia curiosa a la tetera.

—Para jugar o algo asi, ya sabes como son los niños—respondió Unohana un tanto nerviosa—por cierto, mi niña, no pude evitar notar que lees el libro favorito del amo.

—¿Lo es?

—Si, bastante extraño que no lo tenga él—respondió la tetera extrañada—ah, quizá decidió leer otra cosa.

—Oh, cielos—dijo Rukia en un susurro, lo más probable es que si es el libro favorito de Ichigo vaya a buscarlo a la biblioteca, asi que se apresuró a comer su pan tostado para dejar el libro en su lugar, limpió las comisuras de sus labios y se levantó para empezar a caminar.

—Rukia, por cierto...—la detuvo Gin—Me dijo el amo que compartiran la mesa en cena.

—Ah… si, es cierto.

—¡Grandioso! Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que la cena esté perfecta—dijo el candelabro con emoción y suma alegria.

—Esperaré ansiosa la cena, mientras ire a la biblioteca—dijo Rukia sonriendo con sinceridad, salió de la cocina y caminó con prisa hacia el ala este, recordaba que el joven le dijo que estaría en el comedor, asi que no notaría nada. Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca con el libro aferrado a su pecho, miró hacía los lados para asegurarse que el amo del castillo no la viera y abrió la puerta con lentitud, entró al lugar sigilosamente y cerro con cuidado, al sentirse a salvo suspiró profundamente mientras se recargaba en la puerta—Creo que nadie me vio—dijo tranquila, caminó hacia uno de los estantes en donde había un espacio vacio—Ah… al parecer nadie ha venido.

—No, porque hasta ayer, el único que entraba a la biblioteca era yo—dijo la voz de Ichigo tras ella provocando que la chica soltara un grito leve—salvo por Rangiku, ella entraba a sacudir.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aqui? Me dijiste que estarías en el comedor—preguntó la morena exaltada.

—Sin duda ese era mi plan, pero vine a buscar mi libro preferido, llevándome la sorpresa que no estaba—dijo el príncipe cruzando sus brazos.

—Ah… yo me lo llevé para leerlo… lo siento—dijo Rukia extendiendole el libro con gesto apenado.

—No, acaba de leerlo tu, ya lo he leido varias veces, además—dijo el pelinaranja mirando a su alrededor—no es como si los libros faltaran en este lugar.

—Entonces mi recorrido hasta aqui fue para nada—dijo la morena entrecerrando sus ojos con ligera molestia.

—La tonta fuiste tu, no yo—respondió el joven con burla, Rukia solo cruzó sus brazos con fastidio—como sea, ya encontré algo que leer—dijo levantando un libro por sobre su cabeza—ahora mismo iba al comedor a leer un poco—continuó empezando a caminar a la salida.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?—preguntó la chica atrás de él, Ichigo volteó sumamente sorprendido—Oh, por favor, de donde vengo es difícil encontrar un compañero de lectura—dijo Rukia con una sonrisa sincera, tener alguien con quien compartir su mayor afición -además de su padre- la emocionaba mucho, Ichigo tragó en seco y después carraspeó la garganta.

—Si es lo que quieres, adelante—dijo dando vuelta nuevamente hacía la salida—podemos esperar que nos sirvan la cena mientras leemos.

—Bien—respondió Rukia emocionada y corriendo para colocarse a su lado, Ichigo abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso a ella primero y cerrando tras él, empezaron a caminar uno junto al otro con libros en mano, ella lo miró de reojo y muchas preguntas inundaron su mente, pero una la intrigaba mas que las demás—¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunto de repente.

—Oye, preguntar eso es de mala educación—respondió Ichigo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Eso aplica si eres una dama—le respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara, el príncipe gruñó en respuesta.

—Bueno… no estoy seguro—dijo él haciendo que Rukia lo mirara confundida—se supone que tengo 21.

—¿Se supone?—preguntó ella curiosa.

—Ya te contaron lo del hechizo ¿No?—preguntó, la chica asintió—bueno, esto es parte del castigo que me impuso la hechicera, es como si el tiempo no pasara aqui en el castillo, mis sirvientes y yo hemos tenido la misma edad desde que nos impusieron el hechizo.

—Vaya, debe ser horrible—se lamentó Rukia—¿Que es lo que intentaba demostrar esa mujer?

—No tengo idea—respondió Ichigo apretando su puño izquierdo y deteniéndose en el camino, Rukia quien habia avanzado unos pasos más, también se detuvo para mirarlo—No dudo que yo sea una persona tan ruin y egoista que merezca un castigo asi, pero mis sirvientes…—su puño se apretó un poco más—ellos no merecían nada de esto. Su único pecado fue y siempre ha sido quererme, asi como soy, y créeme Rukia, no hay día, no hay noche en que no sienta culpa de verlos asi, por arrastrarlos a esta miseria—los dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Ichigo mantuvo su vista al suelo con una mirada dura y llena de dolor. Rukia se acercó a él y tocó su brazo, Ichigo levantó la mirada un poco encontrándose con la dulce mirada de la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

—Una persona que se preocupa tanto por los suyos no puede ser ruin y egoista—le dijo de manera comprensiva—si la hechicera hubiese visto este lado tuyo, jamás les habria impuesto ese cruel castigo—Ichigo volvió a mirar al suelo y Rukia volvió a tocar su brazo para llamar su atención—los ayudaré a buscar una forma de romper el hechizo, lo prometo—le dijo la chica sonriendo, Ichigo la miró y pensó que ella no tenía ni idea en lo que se metía.

—Gracias, enana—dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo.

—Yo tratándote bien y tu me llamas "enana"... Ingrato—reclamó la chica alcanzándolo. Llegaron al comedor e Ichigo se dirigió a su asiento en la mesa.

—Puedes sentarte del otro lado—le indicó a lo que Rukia obedeció, tomó asiento y miró a Ichigo que colocaba un atril en la mesa donde poner su libro.

—Que elegante...—dijo ella con burla.

—Callate, así es más cómodo—replicó Ichigo molesto.

—¿Hay algún problema si subo los codos a la mesa? Yo no tengo ese sofisticado artefacto.

—Se llama atril… y no, no hay problema que subas los codos a la mesa… nadie te va a ver, ridícula—le dijo Ichigo con gesto aburrido, Rukia respondió con un puchero.

Desde la cocina, los sirvientes observaban la escena con emoción, no daban crédito a lo que veían.

—Miren eso… esto va a pedir de boca—dijo Gin satisfecho viendo todo desde la puerta sobre una mesa de té.

—Es aún mejor, ellos están actuando por si solos—dijo Unohana con alegría.

—¡Seremos humanos otra vez!—gritó Yachiru con alegria.

—Shhh…—dijo Rangiku—será mejor que no noten que los estamos viendo.

—Vamos todos, atrás, hay que preparar todo para la cena—dijo Aizen cerrando las puertas empujando con sus manitas.

—Tienes razon—respondió Unohana dirigiéndose a la estufa—Don Kanonji… ¿Qué tiene pensado cocinar hoy?

—Se me había ocurrido una sopa de tomate, una ensalada verde y papas al horno.

—Me parece perfecto—dijo la tetera con alegria—bien muchachos, será mejor sacar la mejor vajilla para la ocasión.

Con esto dicho, el movimiento en la cocina se aceleró, al parecer el amo y su hermosa huésped empezaban a llevarse mejor y eso iluminaba mas los corazones de los sirvientes, su esperanza se hacía cada vez mas grande.

En el comedor todo estaba en silencio, Rukia esta muy ensimismada en la lectura, era algo nuevo, después de todo había leido los libros del padre Ukitake varias veces, y le gustaban mucho, pero esto era algo nuevo, por lo que la curiosidad de lo que sucedería después se acrecentaba en cada página leída. Por su parte, Ichigo trataba de concentrarse en el libro frente a él, pero cierta chica llamaba mas su atención, intentaba leer, pero la verdad es que no comprendía nada, Rukia se veía muy bella con ese vestido rosa, y durante numerosas ocasiones tuvo la intención de decirle lo linda que se veía, pero se contenía, después de todo que probabilidad había que la chica aceptara su cumplido de buena manera, lo más probable es que le dijera que era aterrador.

El tiempo siguió avanzando, Ichigo por fin pudo concentrarse en el libro que había escogido, había momentos en que levantaba la vista a Rukia quien ya llevaba varias páginas leídas, ambos acompañándose en silencio era algo que le estaba agradando mucho, estaba dispuesto a acostumbrarse a ello; parecía que no necesitaba nada más. Volvió su vista a su libro y de nuevo se concentró en la lectura. Pasaron unos momentos más y la paz del comedor se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un carrito de té que entró al lugar, pero al parecer sus dos ocupantes no lo habían notado. El carrito de té se dirigió hacia Ichigo que ya tenia su brazo sobre la mesa y recargando su rostro en su mano blanca.

—Amo… —le llamó Unohana con suavidad al llegar el carrito al lado del joven—Amo...—volvió a llamarlo, ésta vez, sobresaltándolo un poco.

—¿Eh?—dijo él casi en susurro al notar el llamado de su sirviente—Unohana ¿Sucede algo?

—Ya es hora de la cena, amo ¿Quiere que le sirvamos ya?

—Ah...—Ichigo dudó—Rukia…—la morena levantó con rapidez la cabeza—Ya es hora de la cena ¿Ya quieres comer?

—Creo que...—dijo la chica antes de ser interrumpida por un rugido de su estómago—Si, por favor—respondió un poco avengozada.

—Está dicho, solo serán unos momentos, con su permiso—dijo Unohana dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina.

Ichigo miró nuevamente a Rukia, ahí sentada con su vestido rosa, las palabras nuevamente quisieron salir pero simplemente no fluyeron. Unos segundos después, varios carritos de servicio entraron al comedor, llevaban platos, copas y cubiertos que se colocaron por si mismos frente a los dos comensales, inmediatamente, el perchero Sasakibe tomó una fuente de uno de los carritos y pasó sirviendo sopa en los platos de su amo y su acompañante; para después servir agua en las copas.

—Gracias por la comida—dijeron ámbos al unísono y se dispusieron a comer.

Rukia empezó a comer con calma, tomando sorbos pequeños y saboreando la deliciosa sopa que le habian dado. En sus adentros pensaba que podría pedir la receta al cocinero e prepararla por si misma alguna vez. Mientras Ichigo no había probado nada aún, miraba a Rukia de manera insegura, fue entonces cuando se decidió.

—Ah… Rukia...—la llamó, la chica levantó la vista mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—ese vestido...—el príncipe carraspeó un poco—te queda muy bien—terminó la frase con los ojos cerrados y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida y sonrió aunque él no la viera. Ichigo puso una seevilleta sobre sus piernas para disponerse a comer. Fue una sorpresa para Rukia ver como Ichigo se inclinó sobre el plato y empezó a comer como si de un animal se tratara. La sopa se regaba por los bordes del plato ensuciando el mantel de la mesa, Ichigo se levantó para con la lengua limpiar los dientes que se habian llenado de salsa de tomate.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Ichigo al levantar la mirada y verna la chica observándolo.

—Nada—respondió Rukia desviando la mirada.

Después de eso, la cena continuó con normalidad.

* * *

En el bosque, una mujer de cabello blanco y pálida piel caminaba por el sendero que estaba marcado sobre la tierra, vestía ropa hecha de retazos de tela que además lucia sucia. Caminaba con expresion neutral, tan imperturbable, Sode no Shirayuki era una persona a la que era difícil leer. Se detuvo a un lado del camino y se agacho para cortar unas pocas plantas, las cuales puso en una canasta que llevaba en su brazo, éste estaba lleno de varias hierbas que ella conocía y sabía usar muy bien. Se incorporó y casi sin cambiar su expresión, vio a un hombre atado unos metros mas adelante, con rapidez se dirigió hacía y empezó a desatarlo.

—Shunsui… Shunsui—le llamó ella con una voz grave, pero clara, el hombre empezó a reaccionar—gracias al cielo, está vivo.

—Sode…—le llamó él—¿Qué haces aqui?

—Eso no importa, venga—le respondió la mujer ayudándole a levantarse—vamos a mi refugio—continuó apoyando a Shunsui sobre sus hombros y empezando a caminar.

Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a un lago, a unos metros de la orilla, bajo las raices de un gran árbol, Shunsui vio que había ollas, platos, jarrones y una improvisada cama hecha con hojas y telas, humilde pero acogedor pensó él.

—Un poco más, ya casi llegamos—le dijo Sode. Al llegar al refugio, Sode lo recostó sobre la cama y se dirigió a un montón de leña que tenía cerca, le prendió fuego y con un jarron fue a lago oara llenarlo de agua y ponerlo sobre el fuego. Tomó unas cuantas hiervas que tenia en una tabla de madera que fungía como mesa y unas cuantas del canasto que dejó descuidadamente en el suelo. Shunsui recostado recobraba el aliento.

—Agua… necesito agua, por favor—pidió el jadeante.

—Un momento, por favor, le daré toda el agua que quiera una vez que tome una infusión de hierbas… está muy débil—le dijo Sode limpiando un poco su rostro.

—Gracias, Sode… no se cómo agradecerte.

—No se preocupe… ¿Quién le hizo esto?—le preguntó la mujer.

—Renji...—respondió el relojero—Renji fue—continuó con debilidad, Sode lo miró ligeramente sorprendida—el quiere casarse con mi hija, yo le dije que no… no se que quería lograr—dijo Shunsui con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

—Shh… tranquilo—le dijo Sode con calma—espere un momento—la mujer se dirigió a la fogata y tomó el jarron, lo llevó de regreso a su refugio y sirvió el líquido en un vaso que después le dio a Shunsui, el hombre la infusión con desesperación tratando se saciar su sed.

—Gracias… muchas gracias—dijo el hombre—ahora debo ir a salvar a mi hija—continuó tratando de levantarse.

—No, Shunsui, debe descansar—le dijo Sode recostandolo una vez más—ya iremos a salvar a su hija.

—Rukia… hija mía—dijo Shunsui antes de quedarse dormido.

Sode lo miró y después suspiró profundamente, miró hacia el lago y caminó ansiosa.

—Esto se está saliendo de control—dijo ella preocupada y miró a Shunsui quien ajeno a lo que ella decia, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Si, peguenme pero no me dejen ;-; este hiatus fue involuntario :'v no es falta de inspiración, es falta de tiempo :'v pero miren, aproveche el tiempo que me dejaron esperando para mi ccnsulta xD no todo esta perdido. Espero poder actualizar pronto, nobles prometo nada :v**


	10. Chapter 9: Algo ahí

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, La Bella y La Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. La imagen de portada es un fanart de Karoll Ann alias dangerousbride en tumblr. Fanfic hecho con el único propósito de entretener y sin fines lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Algo ahí**

Ichigo se despertó por los rayos de sol que golpeaban su cara, parpadeó un par de veces y se pasó la mano derecha sobre su rostro. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor con pereza, bostezó y estiró sus brazos, se quedó inmóvil un momento antes de que el sonido de la puerta lo sorprendiera.

—Adelante...—dijo con fastidio. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar un carrito de té con sus sirvientes en él.

—Buenos días, amo—saludó Unohana—¿Durmió bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa y sirviendo té en una taza, una cuchara se movió por sí sola y vertió un poco de azúcar en la bebida.

—Ah sí…—contestó el pelinaranja aun con pereza y tomando la pequeña taza en sus manos.

—Amo… sé que aún no termina de despertar—dijo Gin con burla—pero le recuerdo que tiene un compromiso el día de hoy.

—Exactamente…—habló Aizen moviendo las manecillas de su cara—en 20 minutos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ichigo desorientado.

—Si ¿No lo recuerda? —rió Gin—le dijo a Rukia que irían a pasear por los jardines del castillo hoy—terminó haciendo que Ichigo se bebiera el té de un solo trago.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó el Príncipe saltando de la cama—¿Por qué no me despertaron antes? —reclamó yendo detrás del biombo en su habitación.

—Amo, esta es la hora en que acostumbramos despertarlo—respondió Unohana riendo ligeramente.

—Usted fue quien acordó la hora con Rukia, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver—reclamó Aizen colocando sus bracitos en jarras—y solo le quedan 16 minutos.

—¡Cállate! —reclamó Ichigo batallando contra sus pantalones—¡Sasakibe! ¡¿Dónde está mi saco azul?!—Ichigo abotonó su camisa esperando a su sirviente, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta—¡Sasakibe! ¡No veo mi saco! —montones de ropa volaron por la habitación.

—Amo...—le habló el candelabro con una gran sonrisa—su saco está colgado en el biombo—el joven miró con gesto confundido el borde superior del biombo, en un gancho yacía su saco azul marino.

—Perfecto—dijo tomándolo—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo, Aizen?

—Ah… 10 minutos, amo—respondió el reloj.

—Muy bien, me voy—terminó Ichigo saliendo de la habitación mientras se ponía el saco.

Sus sirvientes lo miraron irse, sus rostros mostraban gran alegría, Unohana suspiró y fue quien habló primero.

—Jamás pensé en verlo así.

—Admito que es gracioso ver esa faceta en el amo—dijo Aizen—él siempre es bastante serio.

—No se ustedes, amigos míos, pero creo que esta es una buena señal—dijo Gin—a este paso seremos humanos mucho antes de que el último pétalo de la rosa caiga.

Todos se miraron y sonrieron, observaron la puerta de la habitación de su amo con la esperanza más viva que nunca.

Ichigo caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos del ala oeste, tenía el tiempo medido, había acordado verse con Rukia al pie de la escalinata principal, aquella que conectaba ambas alas. Habían pasado ya varios días desde que empezaron a leer juntos, compartían bastante tiempo hablando de las historias que leían y leyendo el uno para el otro. A veces peleaban, pero no eran discusiones en serio, era su forma de relacionarse; él le decía 'enana', ella lo llamaba 'idiota', lo normal. Podía decir con seguridad que se llevaban bien. Al casi llegar a la escalinata principal, caminó con más calma, pasó sus manos por sobre su saco para quitar unas arrugas, arregló el cuello y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, caminó un poco más y vio a Rukia al pie de las escaleras, revisaba una de sus uñas con sumo interés, era obvio que estaba aburrida.

—Buenos días—la saludó Ichigo, Rukia volteó a mirarlo.

—Buenos días—contestó ella sonriendo, el Príncipe sintió como sus mejillas ardían—2 minutos tarde...—continuó mirando un reloj en el recibidor—¿Tu reloj parlante no se despertó esta mañana?

—Era la hora del té—respondió el joven de manera arisca—¿Nos vamos?

—Si, sólo que venga Sasakibe con mi capa—dijo Rukia mirando las escaleras, en las que el perchero del castillo bajaba con la capa de la chica en uno de sus brazos. Al bajar a donde ellos estaban, Sasakibe le tendió la capa a Rukia quien la puso sobre sus hombros. Era una capa color esmeralda que hacía juego con el vestido que la morena usaba ese día. Era un vestido de manga larga, la parte del torso era de un tono verde oscuro mientras que la falda y las mangas eran de un color más claro, todo adornado con bordes de color blanco—Gracias...—agradeció al perchero que se inclinó con cortesía—Muy bien, vámonos—dijo ella, caminaron hacia la puerta, esta se abrió e Ichigo le cedió el paso a Rukia.

Empezaron a caminar uno junto al otro, Rukia llevaba un pequeño libro en sus manos, pero no iba a empezar a leer hasta que Ichigo no estuviera contento en algún lugar, caminaron hacia los jardines detrás del castillo, donde no había rosales, pero si pequeños arbustos y riachuelos congelados, a lo largo del camino había varios puentes pequeños.

—Creo que aquí podemos empezar—dijo Ichigo a Rukia, ella sonrió y él la miró un momento—¿Qué? Empieza ya—dijo él tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Vaya que eres un fastidio—dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y abriendo el libro en la página que había marcado con anterioridad—a ver… "el aire es frío, azul, cortante…"—empezó ella, caminaron nuevamente pero ahora con lentitud, Ichigo cruzó sus manos en su espalda mientras escuchaba la lectura de la chica—…"y en gran vaina de hielo envuelve…"—llegaron a un puente, era más grande que el resto de los que estaban ahí, Ichigo miró a su derecha y detuvo su andar—"...cada rama, cada hoja, cada matorral del lugar como un milagro oculto en cristal…"—terminó ella mirando al joven que se había detenido, Rukia miró a la dirección que Ichigo observaba y sin duda era un paisaje hermoso; era un gran lago congelado, en la orilla había varios árboles, sus ramas estaban cubiertas de escarcha de hielo que a lo lejos parecían montones de hojas blancas, en la distancia podían verse varias montañas en la que contrastaban los colores de un verde intenso con el blanco de los árboles en el jardín.

—Es...—dijo Ichigo sin dejar de mirar el paisaje—es como si lo viera por primera vez…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la morena mirándolo.

—Si, estoy bien—Ichigo la miró con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero con su máscara era difícil decir—¿No vas a seguir leyendo? —preguntó él, Rukia sonrió y continuó.

—"Más en tan solemne silencio, susurros advierten de seres aun durmiendo, oye, mírame…"—Rukia leía con pasión e Ichigo no pudo evitar mirarla—"... Ven a despertarme"—ella con cada línea que leía sentía que debía mirar a Ichigo, aún se preguntaba si estaba bien, por alguna razón, el verlo triste le dolía—"... Sigo aquí todavía"—terminó Rukia el poema y levantó la mirada, se llevó la sorpresa de que Ichigo la miraba, la miraba con tal intensidad que ella se sintió estremecer, pero no de miedo, era algo distinto, algo que aunque la perturbaba, no le molestaba. Siguieron mirándose, Ichigo pensó que, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no dejaría de mirarla ni un instante, Rukia se perdió en el color miel de los ojos de Ichigo, y podría jurar que podría quedarse así toda la vida, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo; dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos desviaron la mirada de vuelta al paisaje.

—Creo que debemos volver—dijo el Príncipe un poco nervioso.

—Si, creo que sí, está haciendo más frío—contestó Rukia, aunque ella sentía sus mejillas arder.

Empezaron a caminar volviendo sus pasos hacia el castillo, evitaban el contacto visual, algo pasó entre ellos y no estaban seguros que era. A unos cuantos metros de llegar a su destino, escucharon a un caballo relinchar llamando la atención de Rukia.

—¿Pesche? —preguntó ella dirigiéndose a las caballerizas que había junto a la entrada del castillo.

—Oye… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ichigo siguiéndola.

—Mi caballo parece molesto—dijo ella asomándose en las caballerizas—¿Pesche? —se oyeron los cascos del caballo avanzando a donde ella estaba. Soltaba bufidos y sacudía su cabeza con molestia—¿Qué te ocurre, amigo? —preguntó Rukia tomando a su caballo por el hocico con gentileza, acarició la nariz del animal con gentileza para calmarlo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el Príncipe con curiosidad.

—Si, está bien, creo que se sentía un poco solo—dijo la morena mirando a su acompañante—solía llevarlo a la pradera todos los días para que pastara un poco—terminó ella guiando a su caballo fuera de las caballerizas, Ichigo se sintió un poco mal con el comentario, el joven pasó la mano por su nuca en un gesto de vergüenza.

—Pues… si tú quieres, podemos llevarlo a caminar un poco por los jardines, quizá también está un poco estresado.

—Claro… vamos—Rukia le sonrió a Ichigo y este nuevamente sintió que sus mejillas ardían, ella se volvió a su caballo—vamos, Pesche—el animal relinchó con alegría, en cuanto Rukia le dio la indicación, empezó a trotar con alegría y daba unos cuantos brinquitos—pareces feliz—dijo la chica riendo ligeramente.

—Vamos a la parte este del jardín, ahí hay suficiente espacio para que corra—sugirió Ichigo mirando Pesche corriendo a su alrededor.

—Si, está bien—respondió la chica también mirando al caballo.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, Ichigo y Rukia caminaban juntos mientras que Pesche se paseaba por lo ancho del camino oliendo aquí y allá y comiendo unas ramas que se encontraba a su andar; llegaron a una zona abierta con un pequeño puente, Rukia lo miró con curiosidad inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ichigo inclinando la cabeza de la misma manera que la chica.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos puentes en tu jardín? —Rukia volteó a mirarlo, el joven irguió la espalda por lo sorpresivo de la pregunta.

—Ni idea, esos elementos de la arquitectura del jardín ya están desde que tengo memoria.

—Como sea—bufó Rukia con gesto de fastidio—al menos Pesche parece feliz.

—Es un magnífico animal ¿desde cuándo lo tienes? —volvió a preguntar Ichigo con sus manos cruzadas tras de su espalda.

—Desde que era un potro—contestó la chica—mi padre necesitaba un caballo que jalara su carreta cuando iba a la ciudad a vender sus relojes, aunque quien se hizo cargo de su cuidado fui yo, por eso somos tan cercanos.

—Eso veo, la verdad es que yo siempre quise montar un caballo.

—Lo montaste cuando te traje de vuelta al castillo después del ataque de los lobos-dijo Rukia sonriendo, el pelinaranja gruño en respuesta.

—No es a lo que me refería—dijo mirando de reojo a la morena quien reía en voz baja, los dos miraron como Pesche se detuvo frente a ellos, con su hocico le dio un ligero empujón a Rukia indicando que quería que lo mimara.

—Está bien, vamos—respondió ella sonriendo, empezó a acariciar a su caballo con suavidad, el equino movía su cola con tranquilidad, señal de que estaba a gusto con lo que sucedía; Ichigo no pudo evitarlo, se acercó e intentó tocar al animal que bufó inquieto sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?!—preguntó Ichigo un poco asustado por la respuesta de Pesche a su acercamiento.

—Que eres un tonto, eso pasa—respondió Rukia con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tomó el hocico de su caballo y lo acarició para calmarlo—tranquilo, amigo, vamos a darle una oportunidad—le dijo bajito a su caballo, después se dirigió nuevamente al Príncipe—te acercaste demasiado rápido, él creyó que lo ibas a atacar… ven—le indicó e Ichigo se acercó muy despacio, Rukia extendió su mano hacía él.

—No muerde ¿verdad? —preguntó el joven un poco temeroso mirando al caballo y mirando la mano de la morena.

—Mantén la mano lejos de su hocico y no pasará nada—respondió ella sonriendo y extendiendo un poco más su mano, Ichigo la miró con reproche y después puso su mano sobre la de la chica. Una extraña sensación de calidez los recorrió a ambos, Rukia jaló con gentileza a Ichigo acercándolo al caballo—así... despacio—colocó la mano de Ichigo sobre el lomo de Pesche y ella dejó su mano sobre la de Ichigo unos segundos—el joven la miró y Rukia lo miró también, ella fue la primera en romper el contacto—Así… ¿ves? no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?—le dijo sonriendo, Ichigo frotó el lomo de Pesche con un poco más de confianza—los dejo solos para que se conozcan—continuó ella empezando a caminar.

Rukia caminó a pasos pequeños hacia el puente que había en el lugar, no podía evitar voltear y mirar a Ichigo, subió los escalones y se recargó en el barandal del puente. Miró al joven y al caballo, presenció una escena que jamás se habría imaginado, Pesche bufó contento y sacudió su cabeza e Ichigo le imitó y después le pareció que él reía, Ichigo parecía feliz. Ahora más que nunca, Rukia sabía que lo había juzgado mal, ese joven no era tan malo, hasta lo consideraba un tanto tierno, atribuía el encierro a su mal humor; tenía la esperanza de poder ayudarlo para romper el hechizo y que tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz, él no merecía tal castigo.

Por su parte Ichigo podía sentir la mirada de la chica desde donde él estaba, no le molestaba, pero vaya que su relación había cambiado mucho, eso le alegraba, la verdad es que a veces sus sirvientes tendían a dejarlo hacer lo que él quisiera, siempre le decían que si a todo, pero Rukia, ella no tenía tapujos de corregirlo cuando hacía algo malo, ella no se quedaba callada cuando él abusaba de su poder en el castillo, ella había llegado para cambiar su mundo entero, sonrió mientras tomaba con gentileza el hocico de Pesche y lo acariciaba.

De pronto sintió un golpetazo helado en la cara, se sacudió y grande fue su sorpresa al ver cayendo nieve de su cabeza, volteó a ver a Rukia quien reía a carcajadas, ella le había lanzado una bola de nieve, y debía admitir que tenía buena puntería.

—Con que esas tenemos ¿no? —preguntó Ichigo con determinación, la chica no dejaba de reír, el joven empezó a juntar nieve con sus enormes manos, le dio forma e hizo una enorme bola de nieve, la tomó con su mano derecha y tomó impulso, Rukia dejó de reír.

—Oh no… no te atrevas—dijo ella mirando a Ichigo apuntando a su dirección, fue inútil, cayó al piso llena de nieve, un segundo antes vio una bola de nieve del tamaño de su cabeza volando a su dirección; Ichigo empezó a reír mientras caminaba al puente.

—Debiste ver tu cara—dijo Ichigo ayudándole a levantarse.

—Veo que te gusta jugar sucio—dijo Rukia sacando otra bola de quien sabe dónde y lanzándola directamente a la cara de Ichigo, él la soltó para quitarse la nieve de la cara, Rukia corrió hacia el centro del lugar aun riendo a carcajadas, Ichigo volvió a tomar nieve, pero en menor cantidad y empezó a lanzársela a Rukia, ella igual lanzaba la nieve que podía tomar con sus pequeñas manos, ambos reían mientras corrían alrededor del puente tratando de golpearse con su suave arma, Pesche no quiso quedarse atrás, él empezó a trotar y entre el trote daba brincos con los que lanzaba nieve con las patas traseras, los tres se estaban divirtiendo; Ichigo se sentía extraño, hacía años que no se reía de esa manera, hacía años que no jugaba de esa manera, esa hermosa sensación de felicidad, aquella que había olvidado durante mucho tiempo, regresaba junto con una extraña sensación de calidez, una calidez que podía sentir aún con su ropa mojada y fría por la nieve.

—Ay, espera… mi estómago—dijo Rukia parando de reír y recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

—Ay, a mí también me duele—dijo Ichigo tocando también su estómago—además… estamos empapados, debemos regresar al castillo.

—Si, vamos…—respondió la morena suspirando fatigada, inmediatamente miró sonriente a su caballo—y bien, Pesche ¿Te divertiste? —preguntó acariciando nuevamente el hocico del animal, el equino relinchó con alegría—bueno, es hora de volver, tú también está mojado y hace frío—le indicó la chica y los tres empezaron a caminar.

Caminaron en silencio, pero no incómodos, Rukia miraba a Ichigo de reojo, asombrada por lo que acababa de vivir con él allí, reconocía que era la primera vez que se divertía así en su vida, sonrió en silencio, se estaba dando cuenta que había algo en el joven que no había notado antes, y que tampoco le molestaba la idea de aventurarse a conocer un poco más de él. Si, esto sería interesante.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Perdon, me tardé, lo sé, peguenme pero no me dejen ;o; pero ya saben vida de adulto, no es tan fácil como creíamos de niños y pos sufrimos mucho... bien, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo con más interacción entre estos dos 7w7 ya se quieren :3 la verdad es que este fic se está alargando más de lo esperado xDD pero supongo que a ustedes no les molesta, ¿verdad? :'v espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, y gracias por los reviews y los follow que le han dado, pese a que soy una irresponsable :'v**


	11. Chapter 10: El salón de baile

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. El fanart de la portada pertenece a Karoll Ann alias dangerousbride en tumblr. Fanfic hecho con el único propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El salón de baile**

Shunsui estaba sentado en un tronco frente al fuego en el que Sode preparaba el almuerzo, olía muy bien, pero el hombre no tenía mucho apetito. Habían pasado algunos días desde que Sode lo llevó a su refugio, el moretón del golpe que Renji le dio en el rostro casi desaparecía y él creía que su salud había mejorado un poco, aún tenía un poco de tos, pero nada grave. Ahora lo único que le interesaba era saber cómo estaba su hija; no había podido dejar de pensar en Rukia y como la estaba pasando en el castillo de la bestia ¿Estará comiendo bien? ¿Pasará frío? Esas preguntas inundaban con la incertidumbre de no saber nada de la chica.

—¿Shunsui?—preguntó Sode acercándose, Shunsui levantó la mirada viéndola curioso—¿Estás bien?

—Ah… sí-contestó él—solo...—suspiró—estoy pensando en mi hija.

—Aún sigues preocupado por ella—dijo la mujer sentándose a un lado de Shunsui.

—Por supuesto, es mi única hija, y me parte el alma no haber podido prever que ella tomaría mi lugar en ese calabozo.

—Si me dejas decirte...—dijo la mujer mirando el fuego—tu hija fue muy valiente.

—Si, lo fue… y por eso no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados—dijo Shunsui levantándose—tengo que ir a ese castillo—dicho esto, empezó a caminar.

—Espera un momento—lo llamó Sode también levantándose y caminando tras él—irás al castillo ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te enfrentarás a esa bestia?

—Si es necesario, lo haré.

—No digas tonterías, aún estás muy débil, si las cosas no resultan bien, tu hija quedará prisionera y con una pena muy grande—le dijo tomándole el brazo.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga?—preguntó el hombre un poco molesto.

—Pues… podrias pedir ayuda a los aldeanos.

—Es un chiste ¿Verdad?—Shunsui la miró con indignación—te recuerdo que toda la aldea me tomó como un loco, y el único que pensé me había creído, me dejó tirado en el bosque—Shunsui tocó su ojo aún ligeramente morado.

Sode quedó pensativa, miró nuevamente el ojo de Shunsui y después miró hacia el suelo, tocó su barbilla con su pulgar derecho.

—Creo que deberías decir en la aldea lo que Renji te hizo—dijo ella con seriedad—después pedir ayuda para salvar a tu hija pero, por supuesto, no mencionar nada de la bestia—Shunsui la miró un momento en silencio.

—Tu me crees ¿Verdad?—preguntó temeroso.

—Por supuesto que te creo, he visto tantas cosas increíbles que no podrías imaginarlo—dijo ella con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Gracias, Sode—respondió el hombre pensando que quizá la mujer solo quería hacerla sentir mejor—¿Y a quién le diría primero? Todos creen que estoy loco.

—Al padre Ukitake, tal vez… él siempre los ha apoyado a usted y a su hija ¿No es así?

—Si, es cierto—dijo Shunsui soltando un largo suspiro y después tosiendo enérgicamente.

—Por ahora será mejor que descanse, ya hablaremos con el padre Ukitake otro día—Sode lo rodeó por los hombros y lo guío de regreso al refugio.

* * *

El padre Ukitake se encontraba en la casa de Rukia y Shunsui, habían pasado unas semanas desde que se fueron, por lo que se dio la tarea de alimentar a las gallinas que la pequeña familia tenía. Iba y limpiaba un poco para que el lugar estuviera presentable el día que sus dueños llegaran, sentía que era una forma de compensar que la aldea los rechazara tanto. Salió a quitar hierba del huerto de lechugas que estaba frente a la puerta principal, llevaba un cesto para juntar toda la basura que saldría de esa tarea. Trataba de hacerlo con rapidez ya que, después de todo, también tenía mucho que hacer en la iglesia.

—Buenos días, Padre—escuchó que alguien lo saludó y volteó a esa dirección, era Renji quien estaba recargado en la cerca del jardín.

—Buenas tardes, Renji—contestó el sacerdote mientras se levantaba—¿Qué te trae por aquí, hijo?

—Bueno, tengo curiosidad ¿Sabe usted a donde fue Rukia? Hace días que nadie la ve en la aldea.

—Me temo que no, hijo, yo también estoy preocupado por ella.

—Ni que lo diga, he salido a dar vueltas por el bosque para tratar de encontrarla, pero ni una señal de ella—Renji suspiró abatido—me estoy temiendo lo peor—continuó con tono desanimado.

—No, Renji, no digas eso—le pidió Ukitake alarmada—roguemos porque Rukia y su padre estén bien.

—Ah… ¿Tampoco Shunsui ha aparecido?

—No… —el sacerdote suspiró mirando el piso—¿No tú habías ido con él al bosque a buscar a Rukia?

—Eh… sí, Padre, fui con él, pero ya sabe, no la pudimos encontrar y, en su desvarío, salió corriendo como un loco gritando por su hija. Desde ese dia, no lo he visto—contestó Renji con galantería.

—Ya veo… ojalá en alguna otra de tus expediciones puedas encontrar a Rukia.

—Así sea, Padre—Renji hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar con dirección a la taberna.

Ukitake lo observó mientras se alejaba y después miró el cielo—por favor, Señor, danos las herramientas para encontrar a esta familia—después continuó con su plegaria en silencio.

* * *

Rukia caminaba por el castillo, increíblemente, pese al tiempo que llevaba en el lugar, sabía que no lo había recorrido todo. Era increíble la arquitectura del castillo completo, no podía hacer más que maravillarse por todo lo que veía, tenía que admitir que algunas de las gárgolas que decoraban los pasillos eran un tanto aterradoras, pero igual podía notar su majestuosidad. Había recorrido varias habitaciones que no había visto. Descubrió que en el castillo había 3 salas de estar, un observatorio y varias habitaciones desocupadas, que no era de sorprenderse, el lugar era enorme. Bajó por la escalinata principal y se dirigió al comedor, pero recordó cierto detalle, había un área junto al comedor que ella no había visitado.

—¿Qué será éste lugar?—se preguntó ella mientras caminaba con cautela. Volteaba de un lado a otro, como si hiciera algo malo—Es una tontería, Ichigo dijo que podía pasear en el castillo—se dijo así misma dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Caminó con normalidad hasta llegar a la entrada de la inexplorada habitación, asomó la cabeza y miró con asombro lo que estaba frente a ella. Era un salón sumamente grande, aun con el polvo y las telarañas que lo cubrían, se podía notar que era muy elegante. Los pilares eran de mármol y tenía adornos dorados, Rukia suponía que eran de oro puro.

—Rukia ¿Que te trae por aquí?—el piano del castillo, el maestro Ishida, estaba en una pequeña plataforma.

—Ah, maestro Ishida—llamó Rukia sorprendida—solo vine a… ver—la chica se acercó con timidez—¿Qué es éste lugar?

—Ah, esto mi querida, Rukia, es el salón de baile—dijo Uryuu moviendo sus teclas.

—Salon de baile… ¿Ichigo baila?—preguntó la chica riendo.

—Por supuesto, el amo daba los mejores bailes—dijo el piano con alegría—si vieras lo majestuoso que se veía este lugar en ese entonces.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Si a Ichigo le gustaba tanto bailar porque tiene este salón...—la morena vio a su alrededor—...así?

—Ah… creo que no soy la persona idónea para contestar esa pregunta, Rukia.

—¿Y si le pregunto a la señora Unohana?—preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

—Ah… este...—el piano se movió de un lado a otro un poco apurado—tal vez… no se.

—Jaja, no se preocupe, maestro—dijo la chica poniendo su mano sobre la caja del piano.

Rukia recorrió el lugar a paso lento, mirando todos los detalles, las molduras. Era una pena que estuviera tan abandonado.

—¿E Ichigo viene por aquí?

—No, no desde hace algunos años—respondió Uryuu con tristeza.

—Iré a hablar con la señora Unohana—dijo la chica caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Rukia! ¡Espera!—gritó el piano tratando de detenerla pero sin éxito—Ay… esto se va a poner feo.

La morena fue corriendo a la cocina en donde el resto de los sirvientes se encontraba, iba a toda prisa y ni ella sabia porque. Llegó a su destino y se puso a buscar con la mirada.

—Señora Unohana…—llamó Rukia con tranquilidad, o al menos, fingir un poco.

—Por aquí, querida—respondió la tetera en una mesa cerca de la estufa, la chica se acercó—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—preguntó Unohana con amabilidad.

—Estuve en el salón de baile—dijo Rukia directamente, todos en la cocina detuvieron sus actividades para observarla, la chica miró a todos lados confundida.

—¿E-el salón de baile?—preguntó Unohana

—Si… ¿Tiene algo de malo?—preguntó al notar que el silencio aún inundaba la cocina.

—Si… bueno… no…—la tetera miró para todos lados—Gin… ¿puedes venir?

—Aquí estoy, señora Unohana—el candelabro llegó sobre un carrito de té con una sonrisa—así que encontraste el salón de baile—era extraño para la morena, pero Gin era el único en parecer feliz—no se preocupen, amigos—le habló a todos en la cocina—esto ocurriría tarde o temprano—carraspeó un poco—vamos, Rukia, acompáñame—dijo y dio un salto para bajar del carrito de té—Rangiku, cariño, ven con nosotros—diciendo esto, empezó a caminar con Rukia y Rangiku tras él.

—Gin ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

—Para nada, Rukia.

—¿Entonces porque todos me miraron así?

—Es sobre el hechizo—dijo Rangiku, Rukia los miró, sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible.

—Lo siento mucho… no era mi intención.

—Rukia, tranquila, no hiciste nada malo—le dijo Gin sonriendo—nosotros también debemos ser capaces de superar esto ¿Verdad?—Rukia miró hacía bajo un momento sin evitar sentirse culpable.

—¿Y que tiene que ver el salón de baile con el hechizo?—preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Aquí fue donde esa mujer impuso el hechizo al amo—dijo Rangiku cuando se detuvieron en la entrada del salón; Rukia ahora veía todo con otra perspectiva.

—Fue en un baile, se convocaron a varias doncellas para que el amo escogiera esposa—dijo Gin, esas palabras causaron cierta molestia en Rukia—pero pasó lo que pasó, las doncellas se fueron corriendo de aquí… me pregunto si recordarán lo que sucedió—dijo Gin riendo ligeramente—ninguna era buena para el amo.

—Ahora entiendo… porque Ichigo no viene, debe ser muy doloroso para él—ahora Rukia veía el salón como una extensión más del dolor de Ichigo, no podía evitar sentir una ligera punzada en el pecho.

—Nosotros venimos muy seguido a bailar algunas cuantas piezas del maestro Uryuu—dijo Rangiku felizmente mirando al piano.

—Y para mi es un honor amenizar sus bailes—dijo Uryuu con agradecimiento.

—Me gustaría… —dijo Rukia ajena a la conversación, todos la miraron con curiosidad—me gustaría limpiar este lugar—caminó hacia un ventanal y pasó su mano por el cristal quitando algo de polvo a su paso—no se si eso animaría a Ichigo, pero quiero intentarlo.

—¡Sabía que dirías eso!—exclamó Gin con emoción—fue por eso que le pedí a Rangiku que viniera, se que estará feliz de ayudarte.

—Por supuesto, Rukia, estaré encantada de ayudar a limpiar este lugar—dijo el plumero volando con gracia—llamaré a los demás para que nos ayuden—dicho esto, salió del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina a buscar más plumeros.

—Yo iré a buscar a Sasakibe y le diré que traiga una escalera.

—Lo lamento, yo no podré ayudarte, Rukia—dijo Uryuu un tanto desanimado.

—No se preocupe, maestro, ha estado mucho tiempo en este lugar con estas condiciones, pero eso cambiará hoy—dijo Rukia jalando una cortina roída para dejar pasar la luz.

—Es la luz del sol, hace mucho que no la veía—dijo el piano en un suspiro.

—Dejaremos pasar la luz y también ventilaremos el lugar—Rukia abrió uno de los ventanales dejando entrar la brisa fría de afuera—huele mucho a polvo aquí dentro—señaló la chica respirando aire fresco desde la ventana.

—No hagas eso, Rukia, podrías resfriarte—dijo Gin entrando nuevamente al salón, ésta vez al lado de Sasakibe que traía una escalera y algunos trapos para limpieza—déjala por allá, amigo—dijo el candelabro al perchero.

—Muy bien, compañeros, empecemos quitando el polvo de las molduras—dijo Rangiku al lado de otros plumeros en el umbral del salón.

—Yo mientras me encargaré de las ventanas—dijo Rukia tomando un trapo en sus manos.

—No empiecen sin mi—dijo Unohana entrando en su carrito de té en el que también venía una bandeja de agua—necesitarás esto para poder limpiar.

—Gracias señora, Unohana—dijo la morena mojando el trapo que tenía en sus manos—ya verán que dejaremos este lugar impecable—dijo animada caminando a la escalera que Sasakibe ya había colocado en la entrada de un pequeño balcón con una ventana circular.

Rukia subió con cuidado de no caerse quedando frente a la ventana, miró hacía arriba, era más grande de lo que se veía desde abajo, pero eso no la desanimó; empezó limpiando los lugares más altos que ella podía alcanzar, aún con su menudo tamaño, se las apañó para poder limpiar casi hasta la mitad de la ventana. Rangiku la asistía llevando más trapos limpios sin que ella tuviera que bajar, admitía que estaba tardando un poco más de lo esperado y estaba empezando a cansarse. Estaba limpiando los barrotes de la ventana cuando decidió limpiar el sudor de su frente con la manga de su vestido, fijó la vista al frente y lo vió. Ahí estaba Ichigo caminando en la nieve al lado de Pesche. Parecía que estaba platicando muy animado con el caballo. Rukia primero se sorprendió y después sonrió enternecida, Ichigo no era ese sujeto malo que ella imaginaba en un principio, solo era alguien con un corazón muy noble que tuvo que refugiarse en una coraza dura, él había sido bastante atento con ella y por alguna razón eso la hacía sonreír de manera estúpida -según ella-. Miró a su alrededor para ver a todos los sirvientes ayudándole a limpiar; y de nuevo regresó su mirada a Ichigo, el hecho de saber que ese lugar le traía recuerdos tristes a Ichigo le dolía, hacía que su pecho punzara, y por ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso, aún no sabía cómo o porqué, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer feliz a Ichigo, aunque sea solo por un instante. Sonrió viendo al amo del castillo una vez más, y con energías renovadas regresó a la limpieza del lugar; había mucho trabajo que hacer, pero por ver un destello de felicidad en los ojos de Ichigo, valdría la pena.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Ya se que me tarde un monton y una disculpa porque este cap es mas que nada de relleno, pero es que en la pelicula no ahondan nucho en la desicion de dejar bonito el salon de baile, solo ocurre así, puf :v pero la ventaja es que pude mostrar un poco mas los sentimientos de Rikis, ya que en ninguna de las películas, ni en la animada ni en el live action hablan muy poco sobre los sentimientos dd Bella. Ojala les guste el capitulo, estamos llegando a las escenas más importantes y admito que es este fic ya se alargo bastante xD. Gracias por el apoyo a todos los que aun siguen la historia :D**


	12. Chapter 11: El París de mis recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, La Bella y la Bestia y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Disney, la imagen de portada es una fanart hecho por Karoll Ann aka dangerousbride en tumblr. Fanfic hecho con el único propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El París de mis recuerdos**

Ichigo caminaba sigiloso por los pasillos del castillo, miraba a todas direcciones evitando encontrarse con alguien en su camino, se dirigió a la biblioteca y entró, no sin antes ver si había alguien dentro; al declarar zona segura, cerró la puerta tras él y dio un profundo suspiro. Rukia y él pasaban la mayor tiempo juntos, e Ichigo vaya que lo disfruraba, ya hace un tiempo él se había admitido sus sentimientos por la chica, asi que cada momento con ella era algo invaluable, pero solo había ciertos momentos en que él podía estar solo y disfrutar de su placer culposo: un libro que relataba un romance. Se dirigió a un estante en la biblioteca y revisaba los lomos de los libros buscando el deseado; sonrió al encontrarlo y lo guardo debajo de su saco. Sabía que si se quedaba en la biblioteca, Rukia en cualquier momento llegaría y haría un comentario acerca del libro y eso sería muy vergonzoso, sobre todo después de lo que dijo del libro de Romeo y Julieta, salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a los jardines del castillo. Ahi nadie lo buscaria.

Rukia caminaba con Gin y Aizen, su tarea de limpiar el salón de baile recién habia terminado, asi que iban con rostros satisfechos ya alegres.

—Ah… me alegra por fin haber terminado—dijo Rukia estirando sus brazos hacía arriba.

—Han sido días muy atareados—dijo Gin caminando de espaldas para poder ver a Rukia—sobre todo para ti que has tenido que cuidar que el amo no te descubra.

—Lo sé… y aún no se como le voy a dar la sorpresa—la chica talló sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Yo sigo pensando que es una mala idea—dijo Aizen con ceño fruncido—se que cuando el amo vea lo que hicieron con el salón de baile, se enfadará ¿Y saben quien tendrá la culpa? ¡Yo! Esto no era parte de mi plan.

—No te preocupes, si algo sale mal, yo solo diré la verdad… que todo fue mi idea—dijo la morena sonriendo con seguridad.

—Tranquilo, amigo mío—Gin abrazó al reloj mientras reía con alegría—si Rukia dice que es su idea, es imposible que el amo se enfade ¿Verdad Rukia-chan?—preguntó el candelabro mirando picaramente a Rukia quien se sonrojo ligeramente.

—No podría estar mas de acuerdo, el amo es muy considerado con Rukia—la señora Unohana dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos sobre su carrito de té, y como siempre, con Yachiru a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, señora Unohana—saludó la chica—¿A dónde van?

—¡Vamos al jardín a jugar!—dijo la tacita emocionada—anoche cayó nieve, y en una de las escalinatas se hace una colina para deslizarse.

—¡Eso es genial, Yachiru! Vamos, yo también quiero deslizarme—dijo Gin con emoción.

—Ire con ustedes para cuidar que no se hagan daño—dijo Aizen poco convencido.

—¿Qué me dices tu, querida?—preguntó la tetera mirando a Rukia—¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—Pero yo no podré deslizarme…

—No te preocupes, linda, la compañia de la gente que queremos siempre es bienvenida—respondió Unohana sonriendo.

—Está bien, muchas gracias—dijo Rukia con suma felicidad—yo también los quiero mucho—les dijo a todos los sirvientes haciendo que sonrieran conmovidos.

—¡Te queremos, Rukia! Nunca nos dejes—dijo Yachiru dando un brinco de alegría—Ahora, vamos a jugar, por favor.

—Claro que si, hijita, vamos—todos se dirigieron a la salida, Sasakibe, quien estaba frente a la salida, le extendió una pequeña capa a Rukia para abrigarse del frío; ella agradeció y junto a los sirvientes se dirigió a una escalera en la entrada del castillo que estaba llena de nieve.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Ya puedo lanzarme? Dime que si, anda—pidió Yachiru dando pequeños brinquitos en el carrito de té.

—Claro que si, solo ten cuidado.

—¡Si!—gritó la tacita emocionada dando un gran brinco y deslizándose sobre la nieve, al final, su recorrido terminó al llegar a un suave montón de nieve en el que terminó enterrada—¡Rukia! ¿Me viste? ¿Qué tan rápido fui?

—Fuiste muy rápido, casi no te veo—dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Anda, lanzate conmigo aunque sea una vez—rogó la tacita haciendo un puchero.

—Me temo que si me lanzo en tu colina, no quedaría nada de ella, pero gracias.

—Vamos, Yachiru, yo me lanzaré contigo—le dijo Gin abrazándola—después lanzaremos a Aizen.

—¡A mi no me metan en sus juegos!—reclamó el reloj—alguien tiene que guardar compostura aqui.

—Por eso eres un aburrido, amigo—le dijo Gin—como sea, vamos Yachiru-chan—él y la tacita se lanzaron juntos, el candelabro empezó a reir y gritar en una mezcla de terror y diversión lo que causó que Unohana y Rukia rieran divertidas. Rukia al terminar de reír, giró la cabeza y lo vio, Ichigo estaba al otro lado del jardín sentado en una banca leyendo, al ver que los sirvientes no notarían su ausencia, empezó a caminar en dirección al joven.

Ichigo estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, muchas veces había visto ese libro en los anaqueles de la biblioteca, pero nunca llamó su atención hasta ahora, era un tanto trágico pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?—oyó esa voz que tanto adoraba cerca del él, sin más cerró el libro tratando de lucir tranquilo.

—Nada…—contestó Ichigo tratando se hacerse el desentendido.

—Oh… al parecer es "Ginebra y Lancelot"—dijo Rukia en un ligero tono burlón.

—En realidad trata sobre el Rey Arturo, y tiene espadas, caballeros, mucha sangre, peleas y sangre… ya sabes, cosas de hombres.

—Pero igual… tiene un romance, y uno muy trágico para variar—respondió la chica sonriendo burlona.

—Ya, tu ganas, ahora deja de molestar—Ichigo desvío la mirada avergonzado, ahora la morena no lo dejaría en paz, Rukia lo miró aún sonriendo, recordó el tema del salón de baile y de algún modo tenia que sacarlo a relucir.

—Por cierto, Ichigo...—lo llamó haciendo que el girara a verla—yo… nunca te agradecí por salvar mi vida en el bosque—dijo ella sonriendo de manera dulce al joven, ésto provocó que el se sonrojara.

—Ah… pues—empezó a decir nervioso—yo no te agradecí por no dejar que me devoraran los lobos… asi que estamos a mano—dijo el desviando la mirada nuevamente, Rukia rió divertida por su actitud, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar la risa de los sirvientes que seguían jugando en su pequeña colina.

—Al parecer se están diviertiendo mucho ¿Porqué no vamos con ellos?—sugirió la chica.

—Me gustaria, pero cuando me aparezco se acaba la risa.

—¿Enserio? Pero yo me divierto mucho contigo—dijo Rukia extrañada.

—Oh… gracias—dijo Ichigo poco convencido, se quedaron un momento en silencio.

—Me pasaba igual en la aldea—dijo Rukia rompiendo el corto silencio.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Ichigo curioso—¿Porqué?

—Todos en la aldea dicen que soy extraña, no les cabía en la cabeza que una chica disfrutara de la lectura.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo Ichigo—en tu aldea todos parecen ser unos idiotas ¿Y nadie hablaba contigo?

—Ademá de mi padre… solo dos personas, el padre Ukitake, que me prestaba los pocos libros que tenía en la iglesia y… Renji—terminó Rukia con molestia.

—Al parecer… no te agrada—Ichigo la miró con curiosidad.

—Podriamos decir que era un… pretendiente—dijo Rukia mirando sus pies.

—¿Se te declaró?—preguntó el principe con tono de estar enterandose de un gran chisme.

—Si, el dia que llegué aqui a tu castillo, el muy imbécil se me declaró—dijo la morena con suma molestia.

—¿El que se te haya declarado lo hace un imbécil?—preguntó Ichigo sintiendo temor si el llegase a confesarle sus sentimientos.

—No, eso no lo hace un imbécil, lo que si es que él piense que por vivir en una aldea yo tenga que limitarme a solo buscar marido, tener hijos y atenderlos toda la vida, lo hace un imbécil decir que me quiere pero que igual quiera cambiarme porque no me ajusto a lo que él y el resto de los aldeanos esperan de una mujer, y lo hace el mas grande imbécil de todos pensar que porque es el hombre mas querido de la aldea yo iba a aceptarlo sin dudar un segundo—contestó Rukia con suma molestia.

—Vaya… ese tipo y tu aldea suenan horribles—dijo Ichigo mirando al suelo con una expresión casi de asco, Rukia tenía un potencial enorme y ese sujeto y los aldeanos querian limitarla a solo lavar ropa y cocinar, sentía ganas de golpearlos solo de pensarlo—¿Nunca te dieron ganas de escapar?

—No tienes ni idea—respondió la chica suspirando un tanto aliviada, aliviada de que Ichigo la comprendiera, de sentirse apoyada.

—Ven, acompáñame—dijo el joven tomando a Rukia de la mano, la guió hasta la biblioteca, al llegar, Ichigo hizo que Rukia lo esperara junto a una mesa que ya tenía un atril sobre ella, fue a un estante casi vacío y tomó un libro grande de color dorado, volvió con Rukia y abrió el libro, tuvo que soplar para quitar el polvo que habia en él y lo colocó en el atril. Su páginas mostraban un mapamundi con pequeños destellos dorados.

—¿Y éste libro?—preguntó la morena mirándolo intrigada.

—Es otro regalo de la hechicera, si quieres llamarlo asi, es un libro que te permite escapar… ir a donde tu quieras.

—Es… maravilloso.

—No… solo es su castigo mas cruel—respondió Ichigo con tristeza—en el mundo, no hay lugar para una criatura como yo—continuó el con un tono desolador—pero tu, tu puedes ir a donde desees y ser lo que tu quieras, tu puedes ser libre, Rukia, sin las presiones de tu aldea ni de nadie—dijo él mirandola con ternura, extendió su mano y Rukia la tomó, la guió hasta el libro—ahora… debes pensar en algún lugar al que quieras ir, enfócalo en tu mente y después en tu corazón.

Rukia cerró sus ojos pensando a donde queria ir, pero lo único que pensó fue que necesitaba respuestas, de pronto sintió como si una fuerza jalara de ella y de Ichigo, quien aun sostenía su mano, de pronto sintió frío y que flotaba en el aire, abrió los ojos y varias imágenes pasaron frente a ella, hasta que de pronto vio solo como se acercaban a un humilde molino con la catedral de Notre Dame a lo lejos. Ichigo y Rukia se detuvieron en seco, él soltó la mano de la joven y miró alrededor confundido, Rukia por su parte recorria el lugar con la mirada un poco estupefacta.

—¿En dónde estamos?—preguntó Ichigo.

—Paris—contestó Rukia escuetamente sin salir de su estupor.

—Oh, gran elección, dime… ¿Qué lugares bte gustaria visitar?—Ichigo miró por una ventana observando que lugares tenían cerca, después miró a Rukia quien aun recorría el lugar con la mirada—Oh quizá… es una pésima idea.

—Es más pequeña de la que imaginé...—dijo ella sin mirarlo, estaban dentro del molino, era un lugar bastante pequeño, en el centro habia una mesa circular de madera con tazas y platos cubiertos por telerañas, las paredes estaban tapizadas por varios bocetos que, Rukia pensó, la intención ers pintar después. La mayoria eran de una mujer pelinegra sonriendo. En un rincón habia una cama cubierta de polvo, junto a ella había una silla y una cuna, la que contenía varios bocetos, pero ésta vez de un bebé. Rukia se acercó a la cama y habia una pequeña rosa de cristal dejada de manera descuidada, la chica la reconoció como la rosa que siempre vio en varios cuadros en casa.

—¿A dónde nos trajiste?—preguntó Ichigo acercándose a la chica con cuidado.

—Quise venir al lugar a donde nací—contestó la morena empezando a caminar para recorrer el lugar—pero… no imaginé que fuera asi—Rukia giró en su lugar volviendo a ver todo—solo puedo pensar lo mucho que papá tuvo que trabajar para tener la casa en la aldea—la chica se sentó en la cama, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba calmarse.

—Siempre hablas de tu padre… pero ¿Y tu mamá? ¿Qué pasó con ella?—Ichigo se arrodillo frente a ella y tomó su mano para brindarle apoyo.

—Es una historia que papá aun no se atreve a contar—le respondió Rukia sin terminar el contacto, después volteó a su lado y vio nuevamente la rosa de cristal, con su otra mano la tomó y la frotó con sus dedos. Ichigo soltó a Rukia y se puso de pie, con la mirada recorrió nuevamente el lugar tratando de encontrar algo que les dijera que pasó. Vio algo sobre un pequeño sillon alejado de donde estaban, caminó hacía el y lo que encontró lo aterró, aunque por ls chica, él sabia que debía mantener compostura.

—Una máscara de doctor—dijo él tomando el objeto en sus manos, era una mascara de piel, alargada en forma de pico de color negro, tenia unos cristales en donde van los ojos.

—Eso… ¿Qué significa?—preguntó ella acercándose a dónde Ichigo estaba, Rukia sabía lo que quería decir, pero no se atrevia a decirlo por su cuenta.

—Peste… lo siento mucho, Rukia—le dijo el príncipe bajando la mirada.

Rukia cubrió su boca con su mano mientras volvía a ver a su alrededor, podía imaginarse cualquier cosa, menos eso, pero entonces ¿Cómo sucedio? ¿Cómo fue que ella y su padre terminaron viviendo en una aldea lejos de París? Como si de una suplica se tratara, imágenes aparecieron frente a Rukia, imágenes de lo que sucedió esa noche.

 _El médico cerró enérgicamente su bolso, mientras botaba su máscara a un lugar desconocido, estaba cansado, estaba enojado de ser médico y no poder hacer nada, la impotencia lo estaba carcomiendo._

— _No puedo hacer nada, lo lamento… Usted debe irse y llevarse a su hija si no quiere que pasen por lo mismo._

— _¡Doctor! ¿Está seguro? ¿Ya no hay nada que hacer?—preguntó un Shunsui que se veia notablemente más joven._

— _Señor, esto ya lo he visto, tienen que irse ya—dijo el médico y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta de un azotón._

— _Shunsui...—llamó una mujer desde la cama, lucía pálida, pero aun así se podia apreciar su belleza, era de complexión delgada, cabello negro y ojos azules, un semblante serio pero dulce, miraba con dolor a su esposo quien ya se acercaba a su lado—debes hacerle caso al doctor, por favor, llévate a Rukia._

— _No, Nanao, debe haber algo que podamos hacer, lo que tienes solo es un poco de fiebre...—dijo Shunsui tratando de convencerse asi mismo._

— _Shunsui, los dos sabemos lo que pasará—dijo Nanao seria antes de toser un poco, su esposo logró ver que su cuello estaba inflamado y su supuso que eso le dificultaba respirar—por favor, te lo ruego… no dejes que Rukia se contagie—le pidió ella con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Nanao...—Shunsui también podía sentir como sus ojos se ponían acuosos—la protegeré de todo y de todos, te lo prometo._

— _Estoy segura que harás un gran trabajo…_

— _Te amo, Nanao y siempre te voy a amar...—le dijo Shunsui tocando por última vez el rostro de su esposa._

— _Lo sé, yo tambien te amo...—dijo ella haciendo que la soltara—ahora vete… y cuídate mucho—Shunsui obedeció y fue por la pequeña bebé que estaba en la cuna, la arropó bien y se dirigió a la puerta, vió una vez más a su mujer que los observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro pero igual con lágrimas en sus ojos, Shunsui salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Nanao tomó la pequeña rosa de cristal que estaba junto a ella, el único recuerdo que quedaba de su familia, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero estaba conforme sabiendo que su esposo e hija estaban a salvo._

Rukia rompió en llanto, se arrodilló frente a la cama pensando lo que su madre tuvo que pasar sola y le dolía, les desgarraba el alma, sus padres tuvieron que separarse para protegerla y no podía siquiera imaginar el dolor que eso tuvo que causar en Shunsui. Ella sabia que su padre aún amaba a su madre, lo sentía cada vez que él le contaba historias, el tono de su voz emanaba tanta pasión, tanta admiración y una enfermedad habia arruinado todo.

—Rukia…—Ichigo la llamó poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Mi madre... se quedó aqui sola y mi padre tuvo que dejarla por mi culpa—dijo ella llorando sin consuelo.

—No, Rukia, esto no es tu culpa—le dijo Ichigo poniendose a su altura—ellos hicieron lo que pudieron para mantenerte a salvo—el principe levantó el rostro de la chica con sus manos—mírame—dijo firmemente—ese fue el deseo de tu madre—Rukia se calmó un poco y ésta vez lloró en silencio—yo...—dijo Ichigo inseguro—lamentó haber dicho que tu padre era un ladrón, solo Dios sabe lo mucho que se esforzó para hacerte de la persona que eres ahora.

—Volvamos a casa, por favor—pidió Rukia entre lágrimas, el príncipe sabía que no era el momento, pero no pudo evitar sonreir internamente, Rukia consideraba el castillo como su hogar y eso lo hacía feliz.

—Claro, yo me encargo—Ichigo rodeo a Rukia por sus hombros con su brazo, cerró los ojos y visualizó el castillo, nuevamente sintieron como una fuerza los jalaba y en un parpadeo estaban de vuelta a la biblioteca, Ichigo se agachó ligeramente para quedar a la altura de Rukia y observarla—¿Ya estás bien?—preguntó, y sin previo aviso, ella se lanzó a abrazarlo para volver a llorar con fuerza, Ichigo por poco pierde balance pero lo recuperó de inmediato y rodeó a la chica por la cintura, admitia que la posición en la que él estaba era un poco incómoda ya que Rukia era mucho mas bajita que él, pero no importaba; lo que si importaba, es que oir a Rukia llorar le estaba rompiendo el corazón y sentia impotencia de no poder hacer nada—Tranquila… solo recuerda que eso lo hizo tu padre para protegerte—dijo Ichigo haciendo que el llanto de Rukia se detuviera un poco—y que además, tu madre fue una mujer muy valiente, virtud que le heredaste, ahora debes hacerle honor a ese valor y disfrutar de tu vida—le dijo en voz baja sin soltarla. Rukia se quedó en silencio, ya no lloraba, pero no queria soltar a Ichigo, se sentía segura y reconfortada, como si nada fuera a sucederle. Asi se quedaron, abrazados y en silencio, nada faltaba, el momento era perfecto, solo una pequeña tacita celebraba en silencio mientras los observaba desde la puerta.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Los dias de consulta son dias muy fructuosos, amigops :D es por ello que conseguí completar este capítulo que ansiaba escribir, me agradó mucho que en Live Action ahondaran en el pasado tanto de la Bestia y Bella, fue un detalle importante, saber que los llevó a ser como son. Por supuesto que yo agregué algunos detalles mas xD casi estamos llegando al final, de wue termino este fic lo termino :v**


	13. Chapter 12: Organizando un baile

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, La Bella y la Bestia y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Disney, el fanart usado en la portada fue hecho por Karoll Ann aka dangerousbride en tumblr. Fanfic hecho con el único propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Organizando un baile**

Apenas amanecía, el clima era especialmente frío considerando que era verano, pero las dos personas que caminaban aun en las penumbras no podían darse el lujo de que Renji o Yumichikka los vieran. Shunsui y Sode caminaban juntos en dirección a la iglesia, la mujer miraba con curiosidad al hombre junto a ella, sabía lo mucho que el relojero quería recuperar a su hija, y ella haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo, Shunsui junto a su hija ya habían sufrido demasiado, y a ella la desconcertaba el hecho de que la aldea fuera testigo de ellos y aun así fueran tan indiferentes. Se dirigían a la iglesia a hablar con el padre Ukitake, si alguien podía ayudarlos a empezar a esclarecer este asunto, era él, tenía influencia en los aldeanos aunque, lamentablemente, no tanta como Renji, así que solo esperaban lo mejor.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Sode?—habló el hombre—Ahora mismo estoy pensando que es una mala idea.

—Tonterías, si hace unos minutos prácticamente querías volar para llegar hasta aqui.

—Es que...—Shunsui detuvo su andar y encaró a la mujer—estoy nervioso… no se si el padre Ukitake me crea.

—El padre Ukitake es un buen hombre—dijo Sode tocando el brazo del relojero—y estoy segura que le creerá, el siempre le ha tendido la mano—terminó sonriendo.

—Es verdad, siempre nos ha ayudado a mi hija y a mi—confirmó el hombre sonriendo—vamos, tenemos que llegar a la iglesia.

Caminaron un poco más aprisa, y divisaron al padre barriendo fuera de la iglesia, Shunsui se detuvo un instante y soltó un profundo suspiro; caminó nuevamente a pasos sonoros haciendo que Ukitake levantara la vista y sonriera.

—¡Shunsui!—dijo soltando la escoba descuidadamente dejándola caer al suelo, caminó a prisa hacia el relojero—Gracias a Dios está bien—dijo el sacerdote con alivio y tomando por los hombros al hombre—¿Dónde ha estado? Estaba muy preocupado.

—Muchas gracias por su preocupación, padre, he tenido algunos inconvenientes, pero afortunadamente, Sode me ha ayudado mucho—dijo Shunsui sonriendo y mirando a la mujer a su lado.

—Muchas gracias, Sode, Dios te lo multiplicará—dijo Ukitake mirándola—pero pasen—se hizo a un lado cediendo el paso a sus visitas, levantó la escoba y tras ellos entró a la iglesia—siéntense en la mesa—les dijo una vez dentro, se dirigió a la chimenea donde tenía una tetera con agua calentándose, puso sobre la mesa 3 tazas y un plato con piezas de pan, sirvió el té y se sentó frente a Shunsui—me alegra ver que está a salvo.

—Muchas gracias por su preocupación—dijo Shunsui timidez, miró a Sode quien le hizo una mirada insistente hacia el padre, Shunsui carraspeó—necesito contarle y pedirle algo, padre.

—Oh, claro, Shunsui, lo que necesite—dijo Ukitake amablemente, nuevamente Shunsui y Sode intercambiaron miradas.

—Ahm… bueno, es sobre los dias que estuve desaparecido...—comenzó el relojero con duda.

—Ya, dicelo...—Sode intervino con firmeza, Shunsui volvió a suspirar.

—Y sobre Renji también.

—¿Renji?—preguntó el padre sorprendido. Shunsui le contó todo lo que pasó desde el dia el que Renji se ofreció a ayudarlo a buscar a Rukia y como lo dejó abandonado en el bosque, el sacerdote los veía con rostro serio, siempre en silencio, entre momentos le daba sorbos a su taza de té, pero sin despegar la vista del relojero; una vez que Shunsui terminó su relato, el sacerdote se levantó de su silla y caminó con calma por el lugar con su manos cruzadas en su espalda—Esto me ha dejado estupefacto…

—¿Usted me cree?—preguntó el relojero con temor.

—Por supuesto que le creo, Shunsui—respondió Ukitake—solo que aún debo digerirlo—giró sobre su eje para mirar a sus visitantes—hace unos días juraba preocupación por usted y Rukia.

—¿Renji fue tan cínico para fingir preocupación por Shunsui?—Sode miraba a ambos hombres con incredulidad e indignación.

—Si, aunque su atención se ha enfocado mucho en Rukia.

—Padre, antes de esto yo no creía que Renji fuera el mejor prospecto para marido de mi hija—el relojero se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Ukitake—pero después de esto, estoy seguro que no lo quiero cerca de ella, una vez que la encuentre, por supuesto.

—Y contará con todo mi apoyo—el sacerdote puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shunsui—Yo lo ayudaré para que la aldea le crea—continuó con una sonrisa—Pero ahora, dígame ¿Dónde está Rukia?—preguntó con una sonrisa picara, sabía que ese hombre conocía el paradero de su hija, notaba cierta calma en él.

—Sentémonos, padre, es una larga historia—el relojero rió ligeramente, lo único bueno de que su hija estuviera cautiva en el castillo de la bestia, es que Renji no estaba cerca de ella.

* * *

El relincho de un caballo hizo eco en el solitario bosque, a trote rápido el equino se abrió paso entre los árboles con su jinete mirando a su alrededor con interés. Tras ellos, venía otro jinete con su caballo, ambos más calmados, aunque el hombre veia con curiosidad a su alrededor.

—Renji, ya pasamos por aquí ayer, no creo que Rukia aparezca de la nada—dijo Yumichikka con hastio—estoy empezando a pensar que solo se quiso alejar del pueblo.

—No seas imbécil—dijo el pelirrojo enojado—eso va contra la naturaleza de Rukia, ella no abandonaría a su padre así—continuó intranquilo—algo debe haberle pasado.

—Tal vez...—respondió Yumichikka—hablando del diablo—Renji volteó a mirarlo molesto—aún sigo preocupado por él… ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado lejos?

—Pensé que habíamos acordado dejar ese tema por la paz—dijo Renji tirando de las riendas de su caballo para volver a galopar.

—Si, se que no quieres hablar de esto, pero...—Yumichikka también hizo galopar a su caballo—si encontramos a Rukia… ¿Qué le vas a decir respecto a su padre? Ella no es de las chicas que se quedan tranquilas en una situación así.

—No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento, yo sabré que decir para tranquilizarla, y por supuesto, hacerle ver que a mí lado siempre estará a salvo.

—Renji, amigo, creo que no te das cuenta de la magnitud de lo que está sucediendo...—dijo el pelinegro con temor—probablemente Shunsui esté muerto y… tu seas el responsable.

—Lo que le haya pasado es solo culpa suya, si no hubiera inventado toda esa locura de la bestia y el castillo, nada de esto habría sucedido—Renji se notaba furioso pero muy seguro de lo decia, esto asustó a Yumichikka—y si no quieres terminar como él, te sugiero que cierres la boca—sentenció y continuó su camino. Yumichikka no estaba seguro de que pensar, no dudaba de que la preocupación de Renji por Rukia fuera genuina, pero los métodos que estaba usando para lograr su objetivo, hacían que temiera por lo que pudiera hacer su amigo en un futuro, y sabía que el algún punto no habría vuelta atrás, Renji llegaría demasiado lejos.

* * *

Gin se dirigía con prisa al ala oeste, jadeaba a cada paso que daba para recorrer más distancia. Subió cada escalón sintiendo que jamás llegaría a su destino. Al alcanzar el final del pasillo, tocó la puerta enérgicamente como si eso le consiguiera una más pronta respuesta, zapateó impaciente al no escuchar nada, volvió a tocar la puerta consiguiendo escuchar la voz perezosa de Ichigo.

—Adelante… —se oyó desde la habitación.

—¡Amo!—exclamó Gin empujando una de las enormes puertas—¡Amo! ¡Tiene que darse prisa!

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el príncipe fastidiado desde su cama—¿No ves que trato de dormir?—continuó tapando su cabeza con sus cobijas.

—Tiene que acompañarme—Gin subió a la cama de Ichigo escalando por la mesa de noche—Es Rukia...—dijo el candelabro haciendo que Ichigo abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Rukia?—Ichigo se incorporó rápidamente en su cama haciendo que Gin resbalara a un borde—¿Qué le sucedió a Rukia?

—No puedo decirlo ¡Es por eso que debe venir conmigo!—exclamó Gin sacudiendo sus velas por sobre su cabeza, Ichigo se levantó de la cama y a zancadas se dirigió a la puerta—Hey, amo, no pensará ir así ¿Verdad?—preguntó el candelabro mirando a su amo que no tenía una camisa puesta.

—¿Que? ¿Quieres un traje de gala?—Ichigo se estaba desesperando y solo pensaba en salir corriendo de la habitación.

—Se trata de Rukia, no puedo dejar que lo vea así, sería muy vergonzoso—dijo Gin tratando de mantenerse lo más serio posible, el príncipe soltó un grito de frustración.

—¡Ahg! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Juro que voy a matarte si lo que ocurre con Rukia es grave!—el pelinaranja fue hacia su biombo y se puso la primera camisa que encontró y se puso su saco verde descuidadamente, inmediatamente regresó a la puerta—¡Vámonos!—ordenó tomando a Gin en su mano y saliendo de la habitación—¿En dónde está Rukia?

—Ah… lo ultimo que supe es que estaba en el comedor—dijo retomando su tono preocupado—¡Corra!

Ichigo obedeció y corrió a toda la velocidad por los pasillos que lo conducían al salón principal, Gin esta vez se mantuvo en silencio, aunque igual era dificil hablar con todo el ajetreo que le causaban los movimientos de su amo al correr. El príncipe, al divisar la base de la escalinata del palacio, dio un brinco para llegar al recibidor.

—¡Rukia!—gritó preocupado—¡Rukia!—se dirigió al comedor abriendo las puertas de un empujón y tirando a Gin al piso en el camino, la chica estaba de espaldas, ella al oír la puerta volteó ligeramente sorprendida, y después mostró un hermosa sonrisa.

—Ah, Ichigo, te estaba esperando—dijo ella con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Estás bien?!—Ichigo la tomó por los hombros—¿Estás herida?

—¿Q-que?—Rukia estaba confundida—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—¿Eh? Es que Gin dijo… que...—el joven volteó a ver al candelabro que ya se había incorporado.

—Yo solo dije que tenía que darse prisa y ver a Rukia—dijo el objeto pícaramente, esto provocó que su amo gruñera.

—Eres un…

—Como sea, estás aquí y eso es lo importante—dijo Rukia interrumpiendo la frase de Ichigo y llamando su atención.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el amo del castillo con curiosidad.

—Agáchate—dijo la chica sonriendo, Ichigo se sonrojo y se sorprendió, obedeció aunque no tenía idea de lo que sucedería, lo último que vio fue a Rukia poniendo una venda sobre sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios sucede?—preguntó Ichigo ligeramente molesto.

—Es una sorpresa, debes tener los ojos tapados—dijo la morena colocandose trás el jóven para empezar a guiarlo.

—Esto me pone nervioso—dijo el pelinaranja inseguro.

—Tú solo confía en mí—dijo Rukia empujando al príncipe.

—Eso es lo que me pone nervioso—continuó Ichigo en modo de reproche, pero sin poder hacer nada se dejó guiar.

—Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamar—dijo Gin divertido mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Ichigo mientras caminaba con cierto temor.

—Ya vamos a llegar—respondió ella, a los pocos pasos, la chica hizo que Ichigo se detuviera—espera aquí—le dijo, el príncipe escuchó como se abría una puerta y después otra, claramente se oyó como también se corrían algunas cortinas, inmediatamente sintió el suave toque de las manos de Rukia en las suyas—sígueme—la chica lo guió unos cuantos pasos más—¿Listo?—preguntó la chica con alegría.

—Si no me queda de otra—respondió Ichigo nervioso, él mismo se quitó la venda de sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. La primera impresión fue de susto, estaba en ese lugar, el lugar que había detestado durante tantos años, el lugar en el que había empezado su tormento, el maldito salón de baile, caminó unos pasos más recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, podía rememorar exactamente lo que había sucedido ese día, ese espantoso día en que el hechizo le fue impuesto. Furia, furia era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, apretó tanto los puños que sus manos dolían, todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese dolor de ese día, volvían a él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que opinas?—Ichigo escuchó la voz tímida de Rukia trás él, volteó a mirarla y ahí estaba ella con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, de pronto el dolor que lo había inundado se esfumaba—Vamos, no te quedes ahí como idiota y di algo—continuó ella con tono enojado y las manos en su cintura.

—¿Tu arreglaste el lugar?—preguntó Ichigo incrédulo.

—Si, con la ayuda de los demás—Rukia cambió su tono al ver la expresión de Ichigo.

—¿Porque lo hiciste?—preguntó el con semblante muy serio, la chica no podía descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del jóven.

—Se lo que pasó aquí—dijo ella bajando la mirada triste—se que aqui la hechicera te condenó—dijo volviendo a ver a Ichigo quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido—y también sé que adorabas bailar, y que hasta que esa hechicera apareció, éste era tu lugar favorito—continuó Rukia—y me pareció injusto, horrible que el juicio de alguien que ni siquiera te conoce, te hubiera arrebatado el privilegio de disfrutar algo que adorabas—terminó ella con convicción.

—Te lo agradezco, Rukia, pero… no debías… —dijo Ichigo con voz temblorosa—este lugar… me trae recuerdos horribles—continuó mientras todas las imágenes del pasado pasado pasaban por su cabeza.

—Ichigo—dijo Rukia acercándose al amo del castillo—esto lo hice por ti—ella tomó la mano del jóven entre las suyas, Ichigo se sonrojó mientras la miraba—no mereces seguir sufriendo por los malos recuerdos—Rukia lo guió al centro del salón de baile—así que te propongo que hagamos nuevos recuerdos aquí, recuerdos que solo te hagan feliz—terminó mirándolo con una sonrisa y tomándolo de ambas manos, Ichigo se quedó viéndola aún sonrojado, y después volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Por alguna razón, todo se veía tan distinto, había tanta luz, tanta vida, no recordaba la belleza de su salón de baile, sabía que las decoraciones eran magistrales, pero sabía lo que para él hacia ese lugar más bello.

—Gracias, Rukia—dijo Ichigo, Rukia sonrió una vez más—¿Sabes?—continuó el pelinaranja aun sin soltar las manos de la chica—haces que todo en este castillo sea más hermoso… deberíamos… hacer un baile esta noche, solo nosotros dos—dijo Ichigo sin pensar mucho.

—¿Enserio?—escuchó a Rukia emocionada, fue cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo; miró hacia abajo y vio sus manos entrelazadas con las de Rukia y la vio a ella, con sus ojos violetas llenos de emoción.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! No se que estoy diciendo—exclamó soltando las manos de la morena, y si no fuera por su máscara, estaría totalmente rojo.

—Me encantaría—dijo Rukia con timidez y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Ichigo con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto, será divertido—dijo Rukia aun sonriendo—y podré comprobar si eres tan buen bailarin como tus sirvientes presumen.

—Quedarás impactada, pequeñaja—dijo Ichigo con arrogancia.

—Si, ya lo creo—respondió Rukia con sarcasmo, de pronto su expresión cambió—oh, hay mucho que hacer entonces—dijo mirando alrededor—mira lo que haces, idiota, solo tengo unas horas para planear todo—le reprochó ella.

—Por favor, solo hay que pedirle al maestro Uryuu que toque una canción.

—No seas tonto, no vas a venir a un baile con esas fachas ¿O si?

—¿Fachas?—preguntó Ichigo mirando su ropa—mira quien lo dice, señorita "me gusta usar mi mandil blanco todos los días".

—¿Ves? Ambos tenemos que buscar ropa apropiada, asi que fuera, fuera—dijo Rukia empujando a Ichigo hacia la puerta—ve a prepararte mientras yo organizo todo, te veré a las 8 en la escalinata.

—¿Es una cita?—preguntó Ichigo de forma bromista y pícara haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara.

—Deja de decir tonterías y apurate—contestó ella dándole una patada en la espalda, Ichigo gruño y se dirigió al ala oeste.

—Está bien, me voy, dile a Gin que en cuánto pueda, vaya a mi alcoba—dijo el príncipe caminando y sin voltear a ver a Rukia.

La chica suspiró, volteó a ver el salón de baile y su rostro se iluminó, dió la vuelta nuevamente y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sabía, estarían los sirvientes preparando la cena. Caminó unos cuantos metros y abrió la puerta de la cocina donde había mucho movimiento como era habitual.

—¡Rukia-chan!—dijo Gin viendo a la chica entrar, bajó de la mesa donde estaba con un brinco y se dirigió a ella—¿Cómo te fue?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba—contestó ella sonriendo ampliamente.

—Te ves muy feliz, querida—dijo Unohana acercándose sobre su carrito de té.

—Lo estoy, pese a que hay mucho que hacer.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó Gin con curiosidad.

—Tendremos un baile esta noche—dijo Rukia con emoción, los sirvientes se miraron incrédulos—así que todo tiene que ser perfecto, quiero luz de vela ambientando el salón, que las decoraciones brillen con todo su esplendor, la mejor pieza del maestro Uryuu…

—Querida, querida, tranquila—dijo Unohana riendo enternecida por la actitud de la chica—nosotros nos haremos cargo.

—Todo debe ser perfecto, quiero ver a Ichigo feliz—dijo Rukia en tono suplicante.

—Tu deja todo en nuestras manos—respondió Gin haciendo una reverencia—tu debes ir a elegir un vestido con madame Orihime.

—¡Es cierto!—exclamó la chica en pánico—no se cual puedo usar.

—Ve a tu habitación y madame Orihime hará el resto—Unohana rió nuevamente.

—Si, si, me voy—dijo Rukia caminando a la puerta—¡Ah! Gin, Ichigo dijo que en cuanto puedas, vayas a su habitación por favor.

—Claro que si, Rukia, muchas gracias—una vez que Rukia se fuera, Gin dió brincos de emoción—¡Si! ¡Seremos humanos otra vez!

—Oh, Rukia se veia tan adorable, esto va marchando a la perfección—celebró Unohana.

Los sirvientes empezaron a organizar el baile del amo y su huésped, y como la última había pedido se encargarían de que todo fuera perfecto. Rukia mientras tanto, no cabía en su emoción, no pensó que las cosas terminaran así, pero no podía estar más contenta, podría compartir una bella noche al lado de Ichigo y nada más importaba, ahora para ella lo importante era verse muy bonita para darle una buena impresión al amo del castillo, sabía lo extraño que era, pero ya se había admitido que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, solo faltaba encontrar el momento idoneo para confesar sus sentimientos y ese baile era perfecto. Si, esa noche debía ser.

Ichigo por su lado, estaba en el balcón de su habitación, tenía emociones encontradas, estaba muy feliz y emocionado de que Rukia aceptará su involuntaria invitación a compartir un baile con él, pero por otro lado estaba preocupado, frente a él estaba la rosa encantada, a la que solo le quedaban cuatro pétalos, lo más probable es que se marchitara esa misma noche, eso significaba que debía darse prisa, se le estaba terminando el tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Nueva actualización, amigops uwu admito que esta parte en psrticulsr me costó mucho trabajo, en ambas películas, la animada y el live action, no explican como fue qué llegaron a la idea de tener un baile, solo sucede, incluso en ambas versiones, el asunto se ve un tanto apresurado. Por lo que todas las situaciones vistas aqui son de mi pura autoria :v y como dije, de que termino este fic, lo termino, estamos cada vez mas cerca del final y ahora que involuntariamente tengo mas tiempo, lo terminare uwu hasta la proxima :D**


	14. Chapter 13: La Bella y la Bestia

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, el fanart para la portada fue hecho por Karoll Ann aka dangerousbride en tumblr. Fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: La Bella y la Bestia**

La noche habia llegado a la aldea, y con ello, Renji volvia sin exito de encontrar a Rukia. Esto lo tenía de mal humor, temía por la seguridad de la chica y el hecho de llevar varias semanas sin señal de ella, lo hacía perder esperanzas; lo mas loco que podía suceder, es que ella se fuera de la aldea para huir de él, aunque eso parecía imposible, igual sabía que probablemente la haya asustado con su propuesta de matrimonio, después de todo, ella era muy inocente. Él, junto con Yumichikka, bajaron de sus caballos para dirigirse a la taberna, el otoño estaba empezando y el aire ya empezaba a ponerse frio, así que los aldeanos que pasaban por ahi ya llevaban abrigos puestos.

—Renji...—lo llamó Yumichikka a unos pasos de la taberna—¿Sabes? Aun estoy preocupado por Shunsui.

—¿Otra vez con eso?—respondió el pelirrojo fastidiado—déjalo, seguramente el viejo ya pasó a mejor vida.

—Pero a veces lo veo en mis sueños, reprochando que lo hayamos dejado ahi—dijo el moreno aún con duda—¿Tu no te sientes culpable?

—Escucha, Yumichikka, me costó mucho convencerme de que le hice eso a Shunsui por el bien de Rukia, no me lo arruines ahora—Renji se levantó el cuello del abrigo para cubrirse más, volvió a calinar para entrar a la taberna, él y su amigo empezaron a desprenderse de sus abrigos para estar más cómodos en el lugar; aunque el ambiente se sentía extraño, miraron a todos los que estaban ahi y encontraron nada más que miradas de reproche y desaprobación—¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿Porqué me miran asi?—preguntó Renji desafiante.

—Shunsui nos contó que lo dejaste abandonado en el bosque—dijo el profesor Yamamoto, Renji y Yumichikka se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Tienen algo que decir a su favor?—preguntó el padre Ukitake.

—¡Shunsui!—dijo Yumichikka con semblante alegre—¡Me alegra tanto ver que estás bien!—se acercó al hombre y lo tomó por los hombros—no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti.

—Si, lo imagino—contestó el relojero con sarcasmo.

—Renji, necesitamos una explicación—esta vez fue Ukitake quien habló—¿Porqué dejaste a Shunsui abandonado en el bosque?—al terminar la pregunta, toda la gente que estaba ahi concurrida miró con enfado al pelirrojo, éste se sintió acorralado, en toda su vida era la primera vez que los aldeanos lo veian de esa manera.

—Eh… yo…—Renji dudó un poco sobre que decir, Sode, quien estaba un tanto alejada de la gente, lo miraba con suma atención—no se de que me habla—terminó el excapitán, Sode solo pasó su mano por su rostro en seña de frustración.

—No digas que no sabes de que hablo—Shunsui terminó el contacto con Yumichikka—tu—señaló s Renji con el dedo—tu me ataste en el bosque y me abandonaste para que me devoraran los lobos.

—¿Y porque habría de hacer eso?—preguntó Renji en fingido tono de sorpresa.

—Por que te negué la mano de mi hija—cuando Shunsui dijo esto, el jóven sintió como la sangre le hervía nuevamente, de pronto escuchó los susurros de los aldeanos, volteó a mirarlos y todos lo miraban con todavía mas desaprobación que antes.

—Shunsui...—dijo él apretando los puños, su mirada era de verdadera furia, pero eso no desalentó al relojero en lo mas minimo—deja de calumniarme.

—Nada de calumnias, tu bien sabes que es verdad.

—¿Y tienes alguna forma de probarlo, Shunsui?—preguntó el señor Zaraki desde su lugar con tono despreocupado—la ultima vez que estuviste aquí, desvariabas.

—Claro que tengo como probarlo—dijo Shunsui con seguridad—Yumichikka estuvo ahí—dijo acercándose nuevamente al moreno—diles lo que pasó—Yumichikka sintió los ojos de todos los presentes sobre él, pero la más penetrante era la de Renji; Yumichikka sabía lo que tenía y no tenia que decir.

—Yo… yo no se de qué estás hablando… lo siento—dijo el con tristeza, pero todo era por asegurar la felicidad de su amigo y eso no podía ser algo malo. Desvío la mirada hacia Renji quien le sonreia con agradecimiento por ayudarlo a salir de ese embrollo.

—No se porque pensé que tu me ayudarías—dijo Shunsui con decepción y un tono mordaz—pero no importa, porque tengo a Sode, quien me rescató de mis ataduras y me dio refugio hasta que me recuperara—Sode dio un paso al frente para dar su testimonio, pero la risa de Renji se lo impidió.

—¿Es enserio, Shunsui? Sin ofender, Sode, pero dudo que la palabra de una pordiosera valga mas que la mía.

—Renji, cuida tus palabras—lo regañó el padre Ukitake.

—Padre, mire lo que está pasando, por los desvaríos de un viejo, estamos haciendo un escándalo donde no lo debería haber—le respondió el pelirrojo, después se dirigió a Shunsui—ahora veo porque Rukia no aparece, lo mas probable es que haya huido de casa para no tener que lidiar contigo.

—No te permito que me hables de esa manera—dijo Shunsui antes de levantar la mano con intención de darle una bofetada, pero fue detenido por Renji quien tenia reflejos más rápidos.

—No, Shunsui, yo no te voy a permitir que hagas mas alborotos—dijo Renji amenazante, volteo a ver a Ikkaku, Ganju y Shinji y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que se acercaran—permitenos ayudarte, Shunsui, ya verás que estarás a salvo—los cuatro hombres rodearon al relojero quien ya se sentia inseguro, el padre Ukitake intentó acercarse, pero el profesor Yamamoto se lo impidió, Sode seguía mirando la escena en silencio, veia de forma intensa a Renji como tratando de leerlo o persuadirlo, mientras que Yumichikka bajó la mirada apenado, sabia que había hecho mal en mentir y le aterraba pensar las consecuencias que eso traería.

* * *

Ichigo se estaba dando un baño en su alcoba, sentía el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo, pero la temperatura del agua no podía superar el ardor que sentia en sus mejillas, estaba a unos minutos de compartir un baile con la joven que amaba y estaba ansioso, asustado, emocionado y no dejaba de suspirar.

—¿Está bien, amo?—preguntó Gin.

—No, no estoy bien—respondió Ichigo—me siento como un idiota, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que la invité y ahora estoy metido en éste lío.

—No, amo, no diga eso, fue un movimiento muy acertado—le dijo el candelabro—recuerde que la rosa está a punto de marchitarse—Ichigo se levantó de la tina, y dejó que Sasakibe pusiera una toalla sobre él.

—No se en que rayos estaba pensando—dijo secando su cabello descuidadamente—no creo que ella me ame—continuó desanimado lanzando la toalla, ésta cayó sobre Gin haciendo que sus flamas se apagaran; Ichigo se puso su bata y se sentó frente a su tocador.

—Oh, amo, por favor, no sea tan pesimista—le dijo Unohana de manera maternal.

—Exacto, todos sabemos que ella es la indicada para usted—continuó Gin con alegría.

—Deja de decir estupideces de "la indicada"—dijo el principe molesto—esto no es una novela romántica.

—Pero usted la ama ¿Verdad?—Gin lo vio por el espejo e Ichigo asintió con la cabeza de manera tímida—en ese caso debe luchar por el amor de su doncella, recuerde que un corazón cobarde jamás conquista a su amada.

—Lo dices cómo si fuera tan fácil—le dijo Ichigo con fastidio.

—¿Cómo cree que me conquistó a mi?—preguntó Rangiku de manera retórica, el príncipe no pudo responder.

—Asi que éste es el plan—le dijo Gin—llegarán al salón, usted la deleitará con un baile al son de una romántica pieza musical a la luz de las velas, y cuando llegue el momento… le confesará su amor.

—¿Y como sabré que es el momento?—preguntó Ichigo confundido.

—Sentirá nauseas—contestó Aizen sobre el tocador.

—Ahora mismo siento que voy a vomitar—Ichigo puso su mano sobre su estómago.

—Son solo los nervios, amo, usted puede hacerlo—le dijo Unohana sonriendo.

—No estoy seguro...—respondió el príncipe, un aura lúgubre se cirnio sobre la tétera.

—Amo, si no lo hace, me temo que tomará té frio por el resto de sus días—le dijo Unohana con una sonrisa, Ichigo inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío que le recorria la espalda.

—Y lo beberá a oscuras—dijo Gin.

—Cubierto de tierra—continuó Rangiku.

—Oscuro, con mucha mucha tierra—le susurró Gin en el oído de manera lúgubre—Bien, debemos ponerlo guapo—dijo después con alegría.

—Sasakibe, encargate del cabello—indicó Aizen.

—Yo me encargare de las uñas—dijo Unohana sacando vapor de su boquilla.

—Muy bien compañeros, hay bastante que hacer—dijo Gin tomando un trapo y subiendo a la cabeza de Ichigo—debemos pulir los cuernos, no quiere bailar con la mujer de su vida con los cuernos sucios ¿O si? Por muy extraño que suene—dijo Gin con alegria haciendo que Ichigo gruñera.

—Sumerja sus uñas aqui, amo—le dijo Unohana señalándole un tazón con agua caliente, Ichigo obedeció y metió sus manos, después de unos segundos, las sacó y la tetera aplico un poco de vapor caliente, por su parte, Sasakibe peinaba el cabello de Ichigo a un estilo francés con rulos en cada lado de cabeza y Rangiku le espolvereó un poco de rubor rosado en el rostro, Aizen a cuestas les llevó el antifaz rojo de su amo y Sasakibe lo colocó enmarcando sus ojos miel.

— _Voilà*_ —dijo Gin satisfecho, todos miraron a Ichigo en el espejo y no había quedado como esperaban. El antifaz le quedaba pequeño y solo se le asomaba un ojo, el rubor que Rangiku le aplicó solo se veia como una mancha rosa sobre su máscara blanca, como el cabello era mas largo, los rulos que Sasakibe le habia hecho se empezaban a deshacer y sin mencionar que los cuernos de Ichigo brillaban de forma muy peculiar, el unico trabajo bien hecho era el de Unohana quién sonreia satisfecha.

—Tranquilo, amo, yo lo arreglo—dijo Gin tratando de sonreir.

—Ahg, esto va a ser un desastre—dijo Ichigo jalandose el cabello con frustración—mantenme ya, por favor—suplicó.

* * *

En el ala oeste Rukia también se estaba arreglando, aunque su situación era menos caotica, acaba de arreglar su cabello, lo llevaba semi suelto, la pequela coleta que llevaba, estaba rodeada por una horquilla grande y dorada, en sus orejas llevaba unos aretes dorados que recorrian el largo de sus orejas, los objetos del tocador se encargaron de maquillarla dándole un look muy sutil, Rukia era hermosa por lo que mucho maquillaje era innecesario.

—Muy bien, Rukia-chan—dijo madame Orihime—esos serán tus zapatos de baile—le indicó una zapatillas amarillas, Rukia, quien ese momento solo estaba en bata se acercó a ellas.

—Son muy bonitas—se las puso y las miró en sus pies—y también muy cómodas—dijo con alegría.

—¿Lista para el vestido?—preguntó Yachiru que la acompañaba, la morena le sonrió y después miró expectante a Madame Orihime.

—Muy bien, es hora de colocarte mi mejor creación—las puertas del ropero se abrieron dejando ver un vestido amarillo, Rukia se deshizo de la bata y se lo puso. Era un vestido sencillo, pero elegante, todo era en amarillo, no llevaba corset ya que a Rukia le parecía muy incomodo, por lo que el vestido llevaba un talle común, tenia unos tirantes gruesos y estaba adornado por pequeños brillos que resplandecían a cada movimiento de la morena. La falda se componia en 3 capas que caian con gracia una sobre la otra, Rukia se vio en el espejo e inclinó la cabeza un tanto confundida.

—Me gusta la parte de arriba—dijo ella tocando el talle de su vestido.

—Creo que te ves preciosa—le dijo Orihime con felicidad.

—La parte de abajo se ve sosa—dijo la tacita sin tapujos.

—Yachiru…—le regañó Rukia mirándola por el espejo, el ropero miró nuevamente el vestido.

—¡Es cierto! Debemos darle el toque final—levantó sus bracitos de madera, y de los adornos de oro del techo, caian pequeñas hojuelas que se unian y formaban hojas y flores de oro, éstas se pegaron a los bordes de la falda de Rukia haciendo que luciera mejor—y está listo—Rukia se miró nuevamente en el espejo y dio una vuelta para ver como lucia el vestido en su totalidad.

—Me encanta—dijo con una sonrisa sincera—¿Será que a Ichigo le guste?

—El amo pensará que eres la doncella mas hermosa de todo el reino—dijo Orihime.

—¡Te ves muy bonita!—saltó Yachiru—ya quiero ver el baile—subió a su carrito de té y emprendio camino hacia la escalinata—iré con mamá, te veo allá Rukia.

—Ya debes irte o se te hará tarde—le dijo el ropero.

—Es verdad, muchas gracias, madame—dijo Rukia levantando su vestido para poder caminar más rapido.

—¡Qué te diviertas!—se despidió Orihime—si, hoy es la noche, estoy segura.

* * *

Ichigo ya estaba en la escalinata que guiaba al ala oeste, afortunadamente, habían conseguido arreglarlo mejor. Ataron su cabello en una coleta baja, usaba una chaqueta frac con bordes dorados, el chale era de color dorado y los pantalones eran negros, todo coordinaba a la perfección. Estaba nervioso, cada momento aflojaba un poco el cuello de la camisa y miraba expectante la escalinata frente a él, al pie de la escaleta en el recibidor, estaban sus leales sirvientes esperando en un carrito de té. De pronto escuchó pasos que se acercaban, el jóven entró en pánico y no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, pensó en huir y resguardarse en la seguridad de su alcoba, pero fue entonces que la vió. Rukia lucía hermosa en ese vestido, lo que usaba solo acentuaba su belleza, ella estando frente a él, sonriéndole de esa forma tan única, habían hecho que el nerviosismo de Ichigo desapareciera. Queria compartir ese momento con ella. Rukia fue la primera en bajad al descanso que conectaba ambas alas, después Ichigo bajo y se sonrieron. La chica extendió su mano, Ichigo le tendió su brazo pars escoltarla hasta el salón de baile, en el camino, se miraban y se sonreian mutuamente, las palabras no eran necesarias. Entraron al salon y la música empezó a sonar, la melodia ejecutada por el maestro Uryuu acompañado de la voz de la señora Unohana.

 _Fábula ancestra, sueño hecho verdad_

 _Belleza y fealdad, juntos hallarán mas que una amistad._

Ichigo miró a su alrededor viendo la decoración, todo estaba bellamente ambientado con luces de vela por todos lados, los adornos de oro relucían con particular brillo.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con ésto?—preguntó Ichigo sonriéndole a Rukia.

—Tal vez—respondió ella.

 _Algo alli cambió en su corazón, una historia ideal_

 _Mágico final, Bella y Bestia son_

Se detuvieron en el centro del salón quedando frente a frente, Rukia sonrió tiernamente e hizo una reverencia se levantó y miró a Ichigo, éste sin saber que hacer, la imitó e hizo una reverencia y al levantar la vista, vio a Rukia con ambas manos extendidas hacia él, el príncipe tomó las manos de la chica pero seguia nuy confundido.

 _Siempre será igual, siempre sin pensar_

Rukia al tomar las mano de Ichigo, se balanceó hacia un lado, el príncipe al principio se sorprendió pero la siguió, esta vez, aun tomandose de las manos giraron y después Ichigo hizo que Rukia diera una vuelta quedando uno a la lado del otro.

 _Siempre existirá como la verdad_

 _De que el sol saldrá_

Dieron unos pasos cortos y Rukia dio un pequeño giro quedando ella de espaldas, volvió a girar y quedo nuevamente mirando al frente, Ichigo tomó su mano y giró haciendo que ella dibujara un circulo para después bailar frente a frente.

 _Fábula ancestral, canto celestial_

Los instrumentos que adornaban el salón, acompañaban al maestro Uryuu en su ejecución haciendo que pareciera que había una orquesta en el lugar. Ichigo hacia que Rukia cambiara de lado dándole un pequeño empujón en su cintura y después haciéndola girar un poco alejada de él, Rukia terminó su giro esperando a Ichigo con brazos abiertos, el se acercó e hicieron una clásica posición de baile.

 _Es tan singular, que te hace cambiar_

 _Lo que estaba mal_

Ambos, frente a frente otra vez, dieron dos pasos a la izquierdad y giraron, dos pasos a la derecha y giraron de nuevo, siempre encontrando sus miradas otra vez, bailaron unos pasos de vals e Ichigo volvió a hacer que girara, Rukia al terminar el giro, volvió a tomar ambas manos de Ichigo entre las suyas y dio unos pasos hacía atras, Ichigo volvió a acercarla a él, puso su mano en la nuca de la chica y la otra en su cintura y la inclinó, sus ojos se miraron muy de cerca por un instante, y fue cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta que al bailar con Rukia sentía que volaba, que esa conexión no la había encontrado en nadie mas, y ahora mas que nunca sabia que Gin tenia razón, Rukia era la indicada, con esto, la afianzó mas de su cintura y la levantó de modo que quedara a su altura y el giró mientras se veian el uno al otro, en ese momento pudo ver como Rukia le sonreía con ternura.

 _Siempre como el sol, surge la ilusion_

 _Fabula ancestral, música inmortal_

 _Bella y Bestia son_

Ichigo la bajo al suelo y sin despegar sus miradas, nuevamente bailaron unos pasos de vals, el vestido de Rukia se movía con gracia con cada movimiento creando un efecto muy bello, Ichigo ya habiendo tomando el control del baile, los guió cerca de la salida al balcón, en donde hizo a Rukia dar otro giro y después ambos se tomaron de la cintura y volvieron a girar juntos, siempre mirándose.

 _Fábula ancestral, música inmortal_

 _Bella y Bestia son_

Al detenerse, Ichigo se puso en posición para que Rukia lo tomara del brazo, ella rio un poco y se puso a su lado, volvieron a mirarse antes de empezar a caminar hacía el balcón. Los sirvientes que observaron en silencio todo el tiempo, celebraban lo que acababa de suceder.

—Vamonos, debemos dejarlos solos—dijo la señora Unohana y asi todo se fueron a la cocina.

Al salir al balcón, ambos sintieron frio, pero no importaba, habia sido una noche maravillosa.

—No bailaba desde hace muchi tiempo—dijo Ichigo mirando al frente—habia olvidado lo que se sentía.

—Espero que te haya agradado todo—le dijo Rukia sonriente.

—Por supuesto—le respondió Ichigo, instintivamente miró hacia atrás buscando a Gin o algún otro de sus sirvientes pero todos se habían ido—traidores...—susurró, miró a Rukia y de pronto sintió nauseas, si lo que dijo Aizen era cierto, entonces era el momento de confesarse—escucha...—empezó y suspiró—puede que pienses que soy un idiota—Rukia lo miró—pero… ¿Sería posible que un criatura como yo logre ganar tu afecto?—preguntó él poniendo su mano en su nuca, Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Eso era uns declaración? Y si lo era… ¿Enserio? Ella pensando en palabras ridiculamente romanticas y el preguntándole de esa manera.

—Pues… quien sabe—respondió ella con picardía y sonriéndole.

—Oye, esa no es uns respuesta—reclamó el príncipe sintiendo ardor en sus mejillas—solo… quiero saber si… tu sería feliz aqui, en el castillo, con los sirvientes y… conmigo—dijo él nuevamente con su mano derecha en su nuca, la chica no dejaba de mirarlo, era una declaración y estaba a punto de aceptar de decirle que ella queria verlo feliz a su lado, pero entonces una imagen inundó su mente.

—Solo me haría falta mi padre—ella supuso que Ichigo la entendería, le estaba diciendo que si pero también queria tener a su padre a su lado también, no era tan difícil.

—Es un buen punto—dijo Ichigo mirando nuevamente al frente, Rukia gritó internamente, ahora si pensaba que era un idiota. Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Mi padre fue quien me enseñó a bailar—dijo la morena de repente—y Dios bendiga su paciencia porque lo pisaba todo el tiempo, él decia que debía estar lista para cuando me invitaran a un baile… y mira que razón tenía—continuó ella aunque una lagrima escurridiza queria escapar de sus ojos, el jóven la miró atento, sabía que el que ella tuviera que atravesar ese dolor, era su culpa.

—Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?—preguntó Ichigo un poco triste.

—Hey, hasta la pregunta ofende—le recriminó Rukia con gesto ofendido.

—No me contestes de esa manera, yo puedo hacer que veas a tu padre—la regañó el principe cruzando los brazos.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?—Rukia se le acercó expectante.

—Asi me gusta, trátame bien—Ichigo hizo una expresión burlona.

—Deja de jugar y dime como—Rukia se enojó un poco haciendo que Ichigo soltara una risita divertido.

—Sígueme—le indicó y salieron del salón de baile, Ichigo la guió hasta el ala oeste y fueron al pasillo donde estaba la rosa encantada, sobre la mesita habia estaba el espejo que Ichigo había usado para ver a Rukia cuando llegó al castillo—Este espejo te permite ver lo que tu quieras, solo debes pedirlo—Rukia lo tomó temerosa.

—Quisiera ver a mi padre… por favor—un resplandor salió del espejo y Rukia pudo ver una horrible imágen. En la aldea, Ikkaku, Ganju y Shinji maltratan a su padre mientras el clamaba ayuda, ninguno de los aldeanos hacia nada y Renji, el sujeto que pregonaba amarla, veia todo en silencio—Oh no… ¿Que le hacen?—preguntó Rukia alarmada llamando la atención de Ichigo—está en problemas y nadie lo ayuda—continuó casi rompiendo en llanto. Ichigo la miró y luego miró la rosa, cuando Rukia mencionó a su padre pensó declararse mas directamente y si ella aceptaba, y el hechizo se rompía mandaría por el hombre, pero esto cambiaba las cosas, no podia dejar a Rukia sufriendo asi, no podía dejar al padre de la mujer que amaba sufrir así.

—Entonces ve a salvarlo… ¿Que esperas?—le ordenó Ichigo

—Pero…

—Pero nada, tu padre está en problemas, no te vas a quedar mirando por ese espejo ¿O si?—le dijo, Rukia lo veia con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Ire—dijo ella con determinación, hizo el ademán pars devolverle el espejo a Ichigo pero él se negó—no lo voy a necesitar.

—Llevatelo para que me recuerdes—Rukia pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de Ichigo, ella acarició su rostro.

—No lo necesito porque volveré—dijo ella y el príncipe cerró los ojos sintiendo la mano de Rukia, tomo su mano como tratando de recordar su tacto.

—Igual, llévatelo, por favor—le volvió a pedir—ahora vete—la morena empezó a caminar, volteó a mirar a Ichigo una vez más.

—Te lo prometo, volveré, nada me lo va a impedir, solo ire por mi padre para mantenerlo a salvo—dijo y empezó a correr—¡Lo prometo!—y con esto salió de la habitación.

Ichigo la miró marcharse, con cada paso que escuchaba alejarse sentía como se rompía mas su corazón, jamás espero sentir algo asi por alguien, hasta hace unos meses su único interés era él mismo, pero ahora tenía una razón para vivir o de sacrificar lo que le quedaba, por ese amor que sentia por Rukia, es que no fue capaz de decirle que aunque ella volviera, no tendria caso, la rosa se habria marchitado y no habria vuelta atrás.

Rukia llegó al recibidor, vio a Sasakibe quien le hizo una reverencia antes de abrir la puerta—Volveré, no te preocupes—le dijo Rukia tratando de animarlo, Sasakibe solo la vio aun mas desanimado. La chica se dirigió a las caballerizas y tomó a Pesche y lo hizo correr lo mas rápido que podía, tenia que hacer esro rápido, ahora lo sabía, Ichigo la amaba, y estaba dispuesta a regresar y decirle lo mucho que ella también lo amaba, estaba dispuesta a luchar por ellos y su futuro.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Habemus nuevo capitulo, amigops. Este capitulo fluyo por si solo, es por esta parte de la pelicula que me aventé a hacer esta adaptación y la verdad es que estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Tomé elementos de ambas versiones, pero el rumbo de los dialogos en el balcón lo cambié casi en su totalidad debido a que en ninguna versión me dejaron feliz. Voy hacia las partes mas intensas de la película, asi que yo tambien me pondré intensa :v

*El frances de la palabra "Listo"

Si no entendiste muy bien los movimientos del baile, puedes ver la escena del Live Action uwu


	15. Chapter 14: La horda

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, la Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, el fanart de la portada fue hecho por Karoll Ann aka dangerousbride en tumblr. Fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La horda**

Ichigo se quitó el saco y el chaleco, se puso su bata de descanso sobre su camisa de gala, con desanimo se acercó a donde estaba la rosa, un pétalo cayó como si se burlara de la situación, Ichigo suspiró profundamente, estaba satisfecho con poder ayudar a Rukia pero aún así le rompía el corazón saberla lejos y que no pudo expresarle sus sentimientos como debía.

—Amo, no sabe cuanto me alegra que todo haya salido bien—Aizen habló por atrás de su amo—al ver tan buen resultado puedo decir que el amor siempre gana—Ichigo volvió a suspirar y volteó a ver a su sirviente, sorpresa que se llevó al ver que su sequito estaba ahi, él no los habia escuchado.

—No...—respondió el príncipe negando con la cabeza—yo… la dejé ir.

—¿Que dice?—preguntó el reloj incrédulo.

—Pero… ¿Porqué lo hizo?—esta vez fue Gin quien habló.

—Yo… solo lo hice...—respondió Ichigo un poco dudativo—ella necesitaba ir con su padre y no podía retenerla, no podia permitir que sufriera más—continuó apoyándose en la mesa en la que estaba la rosa.

—¿Y porqué? Por mucho que nos explique, esto no tiene ni un sentido—Aizen se notaba enfadado.

—Deja de preguntar obviedades—dijo Unohana avanzando para ver mas de cerca a su amo—es porque la ama.

—¿Y porque no somos humanos?—preguntó el candelabro viendo sus velas.

—Porque ella no lo ama—respondió el mayordomo poniendo sus manos en jarras—la condición era que él se enamorara de una doncella y que ella lo amara también, creo que es obvio lo que sucedió—Aizen estaba hablando sin pensar, y cada palabra que Ichigo escuchaba le dolía, punzaba.

—Pero… y si… ¿Qué tal si Rukia vuelve?—preguntó Rangiku—aún hay esperanzas.

—No… no nos queda mucho tiempo—les respondió el ojimiel—yo… lamento no haber podido salvarlos, todo esto es mi responsabilidad…—les dijo, los sirvientes lo miraron tristes, pero al menos agradecía que no había reproche en sus ojos, supuso que sabían que él estaba sufriendo también—ahora salgan… necesito estar solo—les ordenó y los sirvientes salieron. Pudo escuchar el llanto desconsolado de Rangiku pero sabía que nada podia hacer, aunque Rukia volviera ya sería tarde, pensó en que la hechicera ahora era mas cruel, enamorarse era el castigo más doloroso que le impuso, el sufrimiento que estaba atravesando se sentía como mil cuchillos atravesandole el pecho, en un momento sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones e inhaló con fuerza, sorpresa que se llevó al notar que en realidad era un sollozo; él, el amo del castillo, el señor del lugar lloraba, y su llanto era por amor, por un amor que no sabia si era correspondido. En ese momento deseó, imploró con todo su ser que ojalá nunca se hubiera enamorado para no tener que pasar lo que estaba viviendo. En ese momento escucho a un caballo relinchar, se asomó por el balcón y miró como Rukia, aun ataviada en su vestido montaba su caballo para recorrer los jardines del castillo. Lo primero que Ichigo pensó es que hacia mucho frío y la muy tonta no se preocupó en llevar algo que la abrigara, después pensó si la jóven lograria atravesar el bosque sin que los lobos la molestaran y después se imaginó lo molesta que estaria al llegar a su aldea y que alguien hiciera un comentario sobre el vestido que llevaba; sonrió al pensar en la chica soltando majaderias a diestra y siniestra si la situación se presentaba; la seguía mirando desde lo alto de su habitación y cuando casi la perdió de vista, decidió subir por la torre contigua para seguir cuidandola desde lejos—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?—preguntó Ichigo esperando que la frase llegara a oidos de Rukia, aun sabiendo que era imposible, siguió mirándola desde lo alto, pensó entonces que no se arrepentía de haberla conocido, que gracias a que ella llegó al castillo supo que podia ser mejor persona de lo que era, que podía cambiar su odiosa actitud para con sus sirvientes y aun así tener su respeto y también entendió como funcionaba el amor en sus diferentes formas, como Rukia en su momento decidió dar su vida y libertad por su padre y como ahora el, por ejemplo, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para que Rukia fuera feliz. Aun no lograba entender como el amor te hacia tomar desiciones tan drasticas, pero así era. En otro momento volvió a perder de vista a Rukia y volvió a subir las escalinatas para quedar en la torre mas alta del ala oeste. Pudo ver que Rukia salió de los limites del castillo y sintió un nudo en la garganta, posiblemente no se volverian a ver, pero lo importante era que la había conocido y él sería capaz de esperarla por siempre.

* * *

La aldea era iluminada por las antorchas de sus habitantes, se conglomeraron en la plaza central sin inmutarse sobre lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ellos, después de todo, Shunsui era diferente, no encajaba con lo que en la aldea tenían establecido, solo los desbanlaceaba, era necesario tomar acción y era una bendición que Renji tomara las riendas del asunto, el relojero tenia suerte que el pelirrojo se hubiera fijado en su hija siendo tan rara, así que obvio tendría consideración con él. Entre Ganju e Ikkaku sostenían a Shunsui y lo llevaban casi a cuestas ya que estaba poniendo resistencia, un carroza negra llegó alada por cuatro caballos negros, su cochero era un anciano de tez morena de cabello y bigote blancos, Barragan Louisenbairn era el encargado del manicomio de la aldea y había aceptado internar a Shunsui por petición del excapitán de la guardia, el se haría cargo de los gastos y mientras pagaran, no habria ningun problema. Detuvo el coche y bajó para abrir las puertas.

—Suba, señor Shunsui—dijo Barragan con tranquilidad—no se preocupe, estará bien atendido.

—¡Renji!—exclamó Ukitake—no voy a permitir esto.

—Padre—Renji miró al sacerdote con tranquilidad—yo tampoco quisiera llegar a esto, pero dese cuenta que Shunsui, mas que un peligro para los demás, es un peligro para él mismo.

—Pero él no necesita un manicomio—dijo el padre molesto—el necesita que un médico lo revise, espera a que Rukia regrese y decida que hacer.

—Esto lo hago por ella, padre, mi intención no es mala—dijo el pelirrojo—subánlo—ordenó a sus compinches quienes treparon a Shunsui sin problemas—a un lado, necesito hablar con él—sus amigos se hicieron a un lado dejándolo a solas con el relojero quien, debilitado, se recargó en la pared de la carreta—Shunsui, ya no hagamos mas complicado esto—dijo Renji sonriente—si me das la mano de Rukia puedo sacarte de este lio y puedo convencer a la aldea que no eres un peligro, todos ganamos—Shunsui lo miró como analizandolo y empezó a hablar.

—Eres peor que un niño mimado, Renji, acepta que las cosas no siempre salen como planeas—le dijo el relojero—¿Tu crees que con esa actitud voy a concederte la mano de mi hija? Ella no necesita a alguien como tu, Renji, y si debo permanecer encerrado el resto de mi vida para que ella esté apartada de ti, con gusto lo aceptaré—el jóven nuevamente sintió que la sangre le hervía, tratando de mostrarse sereno dio un paso atrás.

—Llévenselo—ordenó y Barragán cerró las puertas del carromato, los aldeanos seguían sin hacer nada mientras que el padre Ukitake y Yumichikka veian con impotencia lo que sucedía, Renji estaba pasando los límites. Barragán subió al carromato y tomó las riendas, los caballos emprendieron camino.

—¡Alto!—se escuchó, Renji conocía bien esa voz, era la voz de Rukia, la chica dio vuelta en una esquina sobre su caballo blanco, el pelirrojo la vió y quedo impactado, venia ataviada en un vestido de gala, y aunque reconocia que se veía hermosa no dejaba de intrigarle porque y de dónde venía vestida así. Rukia se interpuso en el camino de los caballos impidiendoles el paso, bajó de su caballo y tomó el espejo mágico de la alforja que venia colgando del lomo de Pesche, corrió hacia la parte trasera de la carreta—Papá ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella tomando la mano de Shunsui por entre los barrotes.

—Hija mia, pensé que te había perdido—dijo el hombre antes de empezar a toser, Rukia volteó y se encontró con Barragán frente a ella.

—Señorita, por favor, retirese—le pidió Barragán.

—De ninguna manera—sentenció ella—libérenlo ¿No ven que está enfermo?

—Lo siento, el joven Renji me pidió que me lo llevara—el hombre volteó a ver al susodicho haciendo que Rukia también lo mirara.

—Renji...—repitió ella en voz baja—¿Con qué derecho haces esto?—preguntó furiosa acercándose al hombre, él retrocedió un paso.

—Rukia, querida mia, sabes que yo no haria algo que te lastimara—le dijo Renji galantemente tomando su mano—pero lo hice por su bien, decía cosas sin sentido.

—Si, ya saben, algo sobre una bestia en un castillo—intervino Kenpachi—y demás estupideces como que estabas secuestrada y todo eso—terminó de manera despreocupada, la verdad es que todo lo que estaba sucediendo le daba igual, pero era mas aburrido quedarse en casa.

—Pero el castillo es real, yo estuve allí—dijo Rukia terminando el contacto con Renji.

—Bien… puede que haya un castillo ¿Y la bestia?—preguntó el excapitán, la morena contuvo el aire ya que si no empezaría a gritar, cuando decían la palabra "bestia", se referían a Ichigo, y eso le enojaba, la ponia furiosa.

—También existe—dijo apretando el espejo que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

—No pierdas tu tiempo, Rukia, sé cuánto quieres liberarlo, pero por favor, no te rebajes a su nivel, no digas tales cosas sin pruebas.

—¿Una prueba?—repitió la chica en voz baja, miró el espejo mágico en sus manos, y después miró a su padre, no quería tener que decidir entre los dos seres más importantes para ella, volvió a mirar el espejo y tocó su superficie ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo queria salir de ese embrollo, liberar a su padre y volver al lado de Ichigo.

—Eso supuse, no te preocupes, tu padre estará bien, y por supuesto yo cuidaré de ti—dijo Renji aunque la chica parecía ida—llévenselo—dijo una vez más.

—¡No! Esperen...—dijo Rukia mirando nuevamente el espejo—¡Muéstrame a Ichigo!—dijo y el espejo soltó un destello, en su reflejo se veía la figura del príncipe sentando en una cornisa del castillo, la chica lo mostró a los aldeanos sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás, tendría que pensar en una forma de sacar a Ichigo de ese lío, lío en que ella lo había metido, pero se había quedado sin ideas, era lo único que podía salvar a su padre—aquí está su prueba—los aldeanos retrocedían aterrados ante la imágen de la bestia, el padre Ukitake no lucía asustado pero si muy molesto, veía a Renji con reproche porque ahora la verdad había salido a la luz, si había una bestia y la aldea entera tendría que tragarse sus palabras. Yumichikka sin embargo, temía por su amigo, ahora que todos sabían que Shunsui había dicho la verdad, no sabia como es que Renji iba a reaccionar. Rukia aún sostenía el espejo, ahora tenía miedo, miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar a Ichigo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y debía protegerlo a toda cosa.

—Eso… es brujeria—dijo Renji quitándole el espejo a Rukia, él miró a la chica y vio pánico en su rostro, imaginó que era por el temor de como la juzgaría la aldea, por lo que él debia desviar la atención a otra cosa—solo… miren sus dientes, sus cuernos… ¡Es el demonio encarnado!—los aldeanos murmuraban lo aterradora que esa bestia se veia, Rukia no pudo soportarlo.

—¡No!—la chica dio un paso al frente—por favor, no le teman, se que puede verse aterrador y… además tiene un humor de perros—dijo ella esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa—pero es gentil y tierno, él es mi...—se detuvo, ella e Ichigo ¿Que eran? No habían podido hablar de sus sentimientos apropiadamente, por lo que no habían puesto nombre a su relación, asi que cerrando sus ojos con resignación continuó—es mi amigo—dijo ella, lo murmullos cesaron por un momento, nadie podía creer lo que le chica estaba diciendo, pero el más sorprendido era Renji, mientras ella hablaba, notó un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos, un brillo que jamás había notado en todos los años de conocerla, su respiración se agitó, celos… celos de que alguien captara la atención de Rukia, la atención que durante muchos años el trató de obtener, pero era una bestia, y para que ella dijera todas esas cosas solo tenia una explicación.

—Le han lanzado un embrujo—dijo Renji con total seguridad—la conozco perfectamente, y es el único modo de que ella sienta afecto por ese monstruo—dijo mirando a los aldeanos, Rukia no lo soportó y lo tomó por el hombro para girarlo, le dió una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalear un poco, colocando su mano en su rostro, el pelirrojo miró a Rukia sorprendido, estaba enojada, furiosa, pero ¿Porqué?

—¡No vuelvas a atreverte a llamarlo de esa manera!—Rukia temblaba por el enojo, se acercó más haciendo que esta vez Renji retrocediera unos cuantos pasos—¡El único monstruo aqui, eres tu, Renji!—dicho esto se dirigió a los aldeanos—ese ser al que ustedes temen, se llama Ichigo, y les puedo asegurar que tiene mejores sentimientos que cualquiera de ustedes—dijo enojada, se dirigió a la carreta dónde estaba su padre—espérame, por favor, iré por ayuda—dijo pensando en ir por Ichigo no sabia como pero sabía que si estaba con él y su padre podría protegerlos, evitar que les hicieran daño, esa era su intención hasta que sintió una mano que la detenia por el brazo, quien la sostenía la jaló para encararla, Rukia no se sorprendió al ver que era Renji, la miraba con una expresión que combinaba la ira y el dolor, una expresión que había visto en Ichigo meses atrás cuando hablaron del hechizo.

—¿Enserio, Rukia? ¿Piensas dejar la oportunidad de una vida mejor por proteger a… esa cosa?—preguntó Renji sin creerlo, la chica podría jurar que su voz se quebraba.

—¿Que clase de vida es mejor con un hombre que usa a mi padre para chantajearme? ¿O que quiere cambiarme porque no me ajusto a sus ideales? Te lo repito, yo jamás seré tu esposa—Rukia estaba decidida, nada la haria dudar.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás—le amenazó Renji en un tono mordaz—¡Hay que encerrarla también! ¡Me temo que los transtornos de Shunsui son hereditarios!—anunció Renji a los aldeanos, Shinji e Ikkaku se acercaron a Rukia y la sostuvieron.

—¡Sueltenme con un demonio!—Rukia forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, pero era obvio que ella tenía desventaja, Barragán abrió la puerta de la carreta, y ambos hombres lanzaron a la chica en los brazos de su padre—¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Renji!—gritó la morena antes de que la encerraran, el pelirrojo miró la carreta con cierto dolor en sus ojos.

—Renji, por favor, recapacita—le habló Yumichikka—esto se está saliendo de control.

—¿Quieres estar con ellos?—Renji se había demacrado mucho en unos minutos, la expresión de su rostro lo hacía lucir mayor, Yumichikka se quedó callado y miró al suelo—eso pensé...—el excapitán se alejó de su amigo y nuevamente se acercó a los aldeanos—¡Amigos! ¡Estamos en un peligro inminente!

—¡Esa cosa va a venir de caceria, y no podemos permitirlo!—dijo Yamamoto, los demás aldeanos lo secundaron.

—Podria venir a comer a nuestros niños—dijo una mujer de cabello negro llamadas Ikumi Unagiya.

—Debemos protegerlos y también a las mujeres—dijo otro aldeano pelinegro llamado Iba Tetzusaemon.

—Lo que dicen es ridículo—dijo un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, su nombre era Toshiro—si no vino antes a atacarnos ¿Qué les hace pensar que vendrá ahora?—preguntó con gesto aburrido.

—No podemos correr riesgos—dijo Renji que se había ubicado en el centro de la plaza para que todos lo pudieran escuchar—es por eso, amigos, que propongo ir a ese castillo ¡Y matar a la bestia!

—¡SI!—se oyeron las voces de los aldeanos al unisono.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no lo hagan!—Rukia gritó desde la carreta, Renji fingió no escucharla.

—¡Vamos todos, debemos prepararnos!—ordenó el pelirrojo y los aldeanos empezaron a movilizarse. Mientras algunos encendian antorchas, otro tiraban unas esculturas de la plaza para usarlas como arietes en el castillo. El padre Ukitake miraba con terror lo que sucedía, no podía creer que los aldeanos fueran tan influenciables y, sobre todo, no imaginaba todo lo que el enojo podría causar en Renji. De lo que si estaba muy seguro, es que debía ayudar a Shunsui y a Rukia a escapar de la carreta. Mientras Yumichikka se mantenía en silencio al lado del pelirrojo, pensaba en las atrocidades que su amigo estaba cometiendo, y estaba consiente de que mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, ya que en lugar de persuadir a Renji para ser mejor persona, siempre movía las piezas con tal de que el excapitán se saliera con la suya, cuando cometió ese atropello contra Shunsui sabía que debía haber sido mas acertivo y recalcarle a Renji que lo que hacia estaba mal—Vamos, Yumichikka, sube a tu caballo—le ordenó el pelirrojo mientras subia a su respectivo equino, Yumichikka obedeció, vio como Ganju, Shinji e Ikkaku hicieron lo mismo—Ya que estamos todos listos ¡Vamos!—ordenó Renji, él hizo trotar a su caballo encabezando una horda de aldeanos que iban armados con palos y trinches, todos con una antorcha para iluminar el camino, el pelirrojo nuevamente tomó el espejo mágico—Muéstrame el castillo—el espejo volvió a soltar un destello y sobre su reflejo dejó ver una construcción llena de nieve—¡Siganme, es por aqui!—ordenó una vez más.

Renji reanudó el andar de su caballo, yendo a trote lento sonreía para si mismo lleno de satisfacción, había conseguido convencer a la gente de la aldea para que se unieran a su causa y ahora todos lo seguían para hacer su voluntad, habia llegado la hora de su jugada, podría vengarse de la bestia y desquitarse por arrebatarle el afecto de Rukia, si, esa cosa no se saldría con la suya. Yumichikka, quien iba trás él, lo observaba con detenimiento, el ser que habitaba en el castillo por supuesto que era aterrador, pero en apariencia, delante de él había un monstruo que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para lograr sus objetivos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Aaah, sufrí mucho al escribir este cap, pero contrario a lo que se imaginan es porque no quiero que este fic termine xD es muy bonitoo :v pero bueno, esto debe continuar :v y como se dan cuenta, hice muchos cambios a la escena de ambas versiones, la verdad es que Bella me parecio de lo mas estupida al mostrar a la bestia de buenas a primeras :v asi que tenia que cambiar eso. Aun faltan unos cuantos capitulos, gracias a los que siguen tan fielmente este fic :D**


	16. Chapter 15: El ataque al castillo

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, el fanart de la portada fue hecho por Karoll Ann aka dangerousbride en tumblr. Fanfic hecho con el único proposito se entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: El ataque al castillo**

En el castillo había una extraña quietud, el silencio reinaba en el lugar después del hermoso baile que el amo y su huésped habían tenido horas antes, los sirvientes se congregaron en el la biblioteca una vez que Ichigo les pidiera que se retiraran. En el centro, Gin y Rangiku bailaban al son de una melodia imaginaria, Aizen, Unohana y Yachiru los observaban mientras Sasakibe limpiaba una mesa descuidadamente.

—Al final todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron inutiles—dijo Aizen ligeramente molesto.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Gin mientras aun bailaba con Rangiku—él aprendió a amar después de todo.

—Si, pero si ella no lo ama no tiene ningún caso—respondió el reloj cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Rukia no volverá?—preguntó Yachiru con tono triste.

—No lo sé, hijita—Unohana se acercó a la tacita para consolarla—tengamos fé—en ese momento se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo, todos los sirvientes giraron para ver hacia la ventana.

—¡Les dije que regresaria!—gritó Rangiku mientras flotaba hacia la ventana.

—¿De verdad regresó?—preguntó Gin incrédulo subiendo a una mesa cercana. La decepción los invadió, aunque también la sorpresa, vieron a una muchedumbre marchando hacia el castillo, algunos llevaban antorchas, otros tridentes y otros azadones que, presumían, usarían como armas. A la cabeza iba un hombre pelirrojo sobre un caballo negro—¡Vienen a atacar el castillo! ¡Y ese tipo tiene el espejo mágico!—dijo el candelabro alarmado—¿Le habrá pasado algo a Rukia?

—¡No lo sé, pero debemos detenerlos!—dijo Unohana saltando a su carrito de té y empezando a avanzar—¡No podemos permitir que le hagan daño al amo!—los sirvientes bajaron al recibidor lo más rápido que podían, al llegar todos fueron directamente a la puerta y empezaron a recargarse en la puerta de la entrada para impedir el paso a los invasores.

—Esto no bastará—dijo Rangiku con frustración—somos muy pequeños.

—¡Es cierto!—exclamó Gin—¡Iré por el maestro Uryuu!—continuó comenzando a correr hacía el salón de baile, sus pequeñas piernas empezaban a rechinar, sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que el plazo del hechizo terminara, el ultimo pétalo de la rosa estaba por caer, pero sabía que debían proteger al amo y el castillo a toda costa; después de unos metros más, al fin había llegado a su destino—¡Maestro, maestro!—gritó alarmado llamando la atención del piano.

—Gin, amigo ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el músico intrigado, él se había quedado en el salón de baile admirando la belleza que Rukia había logrado revivir, sabía que podría ser la última vez que lo hiciera.

—¡Van a atacar el castillo, necesitamos tu ayuda!—dijo el candelabro y la expresión en el atril de Uryuu cambió a una determinada.

—Sube a la caja—Gin obedeció y se trepó sobre el piano—¡Sostente fuerte!—el piano se dirigió a toda velocidad al recibidor, los sirvientes en el lugar sintieron la vibración en el suelo—¡Aqui estoy amigos, hay un castillo que proteger!—el piano se recargo en la puerta formando una barricada—si tan solo mi querida Orihime nos pudiera ayudar—se lamentó el piano.

—No se preocupe, maestro, quizá el ruido que se escuchará la despierte y baje aqui con nosotros—le dijo Rangiku, de inmediato, desde afuera se escuchaban las voces de los aldeanos que se empezaban a organizar para entrar—¿Estan listos?—preguntó el plumero con cierto temor.

—Yo ire a avisarle al amo—dijo Aizen dirigiendose a la escalera principal.

—Supongo que es inevitable—dijo Gin a sus compañeros—debemos resistir lo más que podamos.

* * *

Fuera del castillo, Renji bajó de su caballo para mirar la construcción, furia solo se podia apreciar en su mirada, solo pensaba en entrar y acabar con la bestia que le había arrebatado el afecto de Rukia.

—¿Listos, compañeros?—el pelirrojo volteó a mirar a los aldeanos quienes, aun con temor, esperaban la orden del excapitán—Acabaremos con esta amenaza de una vez por todas… ¡Derriben la puerta!—ordenó y unos seis aldeanos se acercaron cargando un pilar de piedra, tomaron impulso y golpearon la puerta, los objetos del castillo se tambalearon un poco, pero recobraron el balance.

* * *

Aizen llegó al ala oeste, entró a toda velocidad a la habitación del amo y corrió al balcón donde yacía Ichigo con una expresión cabizbaja.

—Disculpe… amo—dijo el reloj tímidamente.

—Ya les dije que no volverá… y si lo hace, será tarde—dijo Ichigo en un tono mordaz, le dolía pensar que no volvería a ver a Rukia y lo llenaba de furia no haber podido expresar claramente sus sentimientos.

—No, amo… no es eso—Aizen podía escuchar los golpes que los aldeanos daban a la puerta con lo que fuera que estaban usando—han venido a atacar el castillo…—Ichigo levantó ligeramente la mirada pero no reaccionó de manera distinta para decepción de su mayordomo.

—¿Qué importa? Dejenlos entrar...—dijo el Príncipe en un tono lúgubre, Aizen se dio cuenta que Ichigo se había dado por vencido.

* * *

Abajo los sirvientes trataban de resistir, pero podían sentir como poco a poco la puerta iba cediendo.

—¡Gin, esto no funciona!—gritó el maestro Uryuu quien estaba en la parte de abajo de la barricada.

—¡Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa!—exclamó Rangiku con inquietud, el candelabro bajó la mirada pensativo, solo se le venia a la cabeza el tratar de proteger a Ichigo, el tenía fe en que Rukia regresaría, asi que tenian que ganar tiempo para que su amo fuera feliz, tardó unos segundos, aun asi sentía que la cabeza le podía estallar

—¡Ya se! Pongan atención—los sirvientes acordaron usar el plan de Gin, era lo unico que podian hacer para proteger a su amo.

—¡Ultimo golpe!—exclamó Renji fuera del castillo, los aldeanos nuevamente tomaron impulso y golpearon la gran puerta del lugar, la cual cedió sin mayor dificultad. Entraron con cierta cautela, Renji delante de todos, el recibidor estaba oscuro y hecho un desastre ya que varios objetos se encontraban apilados delante de las escaleras.

—¿Porqué siento que éste lugar me es familiar? —preguntó Kenpachi con intriga, algo le decía que ya había estado en ese castillo.

—No se de que hablas—dijo Yumichikka un poco temeroso, caminó unos pasos y vio un carrito de te con una tetera y una tacita sobre él—que extraño… ¡Mira, Renji!—exclamó inclinandose frente al carrito de té—parece que tienen rostros. Yo diría que esta tacita es una niña y la tetera es su abuela—terminó con alegria, pero su expresión cambió cuando escuchó a la tetera.

—¿Su abuela? ¡Ataquen!—ordenó Unohana y los objetos del castillo se abalanzaron contra los aldeanos.

* * *

En la aldea, dentro de la carreta, Rukia buscaba un rendija o un tabla suelta para poder salir, estaba desesperada, queria ir corriendo con Ichigo ya que temía lo que Renji pudiera hacerle.

—Hija ¿Que haces? No hay forma de salir de aqui—dijo Shunsui un poco resignado.

—No, papá, tengo que volver—le dijo ella asomándose por la ventanita que habia en las puertas de la carreta.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Si apenas lograste escapar—exclamó el relojero un poco molesto.

—¿Escapar?—preguntó Rukia confundida mirando a su padre—no, yo no escapé, él me dejó venir por ti, para que te llevara al palacio.

—¿Esa horrible bestia?

—Papá, por favor… no lo llames asi, se llama Ichigo—le rogó Rukia arrodillandose frente a él—mira...—dijo ella y de debajo del tirante de su vestido tomó una rosa de cristal, Shunsui abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿De… de donde lo sacaste?—preguntó él tomando el objeto en sus manos.

—El me llevó allá...—le respondió su hija con una casi imperceptible sonrisa—ahora se porque te duele tanto hablar de mamá.

—Pero… ¿Como lo hicieron? ¿Como fueron a París tan rapido?—preguntó Shunsui aún mas confundido.

—Es una larga historia, papá—respondió Rukia—ahora debo salir de aqui, debo salvar a Ichigo.

—¿Tanto te importa?—preguntó Shunsui mirándola de manera perspicaz.

—No podría soportar que algo malo le pasara—respondió ella con seguridad pero acongojada, su padre vio en sus ojos algo que jamás había visto en ella.

—Está bien—respondió el relojero—pero primero debemos pensar como salir de aqui...—dijo y acto seguido se escuchó un golpe seco afuera de la carreta, se escucharon las llaves y como el candado se abría, Shunsui instintivamente se puso frente a su hija, pero sintió alivio una vez que viera que quien había abierto la carreta era el padre Ukitake.

—Tendré que rezar mucho para pedirle perdón a Dios por lo que hice—dijo el sacerdote juntando sus manos en una plegaria al terminar de abrir las dos puertas—¿Se encuentran bien?

—¡Padre Ukitake!—exclamó Rukia saliendo de la carreta y abrazando al hombre—me alegra tanto verlo.

—A mi me alegra mucho ver qué estás sana y salva—respondió Ukitake sonriendo.

—Si que le dio fuerte—dijo Shunsui mirando a Barragan tirado en el suelo, el padre lo habia golpeado con un leño en la cabeza.

—Ya no diga más—respondió Ukitake arrepentido—fue lo unico que se me ocurrió para sacarlos de ahí.

—Muchas gracias, padre—le dijo Rukia sonriendo—siempre está cuidando de nosotros.

—Para mi es un placer, hija.

—Rukia, debes darte prisa—dijo Shunsui y silbó para llamar a Pesche—debes llegar al castillo, nosotros te alcanzaremos.

—Si—respondió la morena, su fiel caballo llegó con ella y lo montó para emprender su ida al castillo.

—Vamos, Shunsui, iremos por mi carreta—dijo el padre una vez que Rukia se perdió de vista en la salida de la aldea.

—Espero que logre llegar a tiempo...—dijo el relojero en un suspiro, ahora ellos debían llegar por su cuenta, y a diferencia de cuando fue con Renji, está vez Shunsui conseguiría volver.

* * *

El recibidor del castillo parecia una campo de batalla, los plumeros y las escobas se habian unido para atacar a unos cuantos aldeanos y los muebles se abalanzaban contra todos. Renji y Yumichikka se encontraban en el centro del recibidor esquivando a la vajilla que se lanzaba hacia ellos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Debemos buscar a la bestia!—dijo Renji jalando a su amigo del brazo para que lo siguiera, avanzaron unos cuantos pasos, hasta que el perchero Sasakibe se interpuso entre ellos levantando sus perchas en posición de pelea—Yumichikka… cubreme.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó el pelinegro confundido mientras el excapitán lo ponía delante de él, Sasakibe le dio dos bofetadas y después un golpe seco que lo hizo girar en su lugar, al quedar frente a Renji, éste se hizo a un lado y de pronto Yumichikka vio como un piano lo embestía, dejándolo casi inconsiente en el suelo—Renji… ayuda...—le rogó a su amigo.

—Distraelos, amigo, éste héroe debe acabar con la bestia que tiene hechizada a la damisela—dijo Renji antes de subir la escalinata principal yendo instintivamente al ala oeste.

—Oye, eso fue muy cruel—dijo el maestro Uryuu con voz preocupada—¿Te sientes bien?—dijo haciendose a un lado dejando que Yumichikka se levantara.

—Creo que me duele el corazón—dijo el pelinegro con tristeza.

—Ya, ya… tranquilo, estarás bien—dijo el piano sin saber exactamente que más decir, para él, el momento se había vuelto bastante incómodo. Se hizo a un lado para que Yumichikka se pudiera levantar—Este… ¡Mira! ¡Mas aldeanos que arrollar!—dijo para escapar de la incomodidad que en ese momento sentía dejando al hombre ahi de pie mirando al suelo.

—Muy bien… ¡Lanzame!—dijo Unohana a Sasakibe que golpeó una charola en el carrito de té haciendo que la tetera saliera disparada colgándose en el candelabro del recibidor—¿Les gusta el té hirviendo?—preguntó retóricamente a los aldeanos que bañaba con su contenido.

—¡Detente, tu, tetera loca! Por muy extraña que suene esa frase...—dijo el señor Kenpachi cubriéndose del té.

—¿Ah? ¿Zaraki?—la mirada de Kenpachi y Unohana se encontraron por un momento antes de que ella perdiera el balance y cayera del candelabro, soltó un grito de terror sintiendo como la velocidad la atraía mas y mas al suelo, cuando sintió cerca el final, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, sorpresa grande al notar que nunca llegó, un par de manos la habían atrapado y ella abrió sus ojos encontrando que Yumichikka la había salvado.

—¿Está usted bien?—preguntó el pelinegro.

—Ah, si… muchas gracias, querido—agradeció Unohana con una sonrisa.

—Lamento mucho haber venido a atacar el castillo y haberle dicho abuela—se disculpó el joven.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que recapacitaste—respondió la tetera de manera comprensiva—ya no te dejaste guiar por otros.

—Es que...—dijo Yumichikka antes soltar un gran suspiro—la persona a la que seguia me traicionó, me sentí como un objeto al que acaban de botar ¿Sabe?

—Oh, querido, no puedo entender mucho como te sientes, pese a que soy un objeto—dijo Unohana riendo un poco—pero si esa persona no te valoró, entonces significa que debes seguir a alguien mejor.

—Si, tiene razón.

—Ahora… ¿Que tal si me hechas una mano?—le preguntó la tetera amigablemente, Yumichikka asintió y soltó un puñetazo a un aldeano que iba a atacar a la señora Unohana, asi ambos regresaron a la confrontación.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Atentos todos!—se escuchó una voz desde el lado este de las escalinatas, el maestro Uryuu que estaba acorralando a Ganju, Ikkaku y Shinji, giró rapido al reconocerla—¡Es hora de que este ropero deje de dormir!—gritó Orihime a todo pulmón.

—¡Orihime-san! ¡Amor mio!—gritó el piano emocionado.

—¡Uryuu-kun! ¡Eres tu!—respondió la cantante de manera animada—¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado!—continuó mientras daba un salto a la planta baja del castillo, los aldeanos que vieron como un ropero estaba a punto de aplastarlos, corrieron despavoridos del impacto.

—¡Bellisima!—celebró Uryuu al ver a su esposa una vez más, com ánimos renovados empezó a disparar sus teclas a los tres jovenes que tenia acorralados haciéndolos correr en dirección de Orihime que los recibió con sus puertas abiertas.

—Bien, arreglemos un poco a estos muchachos—dijo y de ella salieron varios listones y telas que rodearon a los tres hombres cubriendolos por completo. Ganju y Shinji terminaron vestidos como caballeros elegantes, mientras que Ikkaku terminó con un vestido esponjado y una peluca con bucles, los dos primeros encogieron los hombros conformes mientras que Ikkaku se quitó la peluca molesto.

—¡Oye! ¡No te burles de mi calvicie!—gritó molesto, sus dos amigos empezaron a carcajearse—¿Y ustedes de que se rien, idiotas?

* * *

Pesche corría lo más rápido que podía, Rukia sentía que de alguna forma su caballo sabía cuan importante era para ella llegar a tiempo al castillo, podía sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho, sus manos estaban temblorosas, tenía miedo por lo que le podía pasar a Ichigo y mas sabiendo que todo era su culpa; iba tan rápido, que sentía su cara entumecida por el viento que la golpeaba y el frío del ambiente, su sorpresa fue grande al divisar las luces del castillo, el lugar se veia atípicamente iluminado, recorrió los jardines del castillo con prisa, ella ya sabía el camino de memoria por lo que no era un problema, el problema era esquivar a los aldeanos que corrían despavoridos; llegó a la entrada principal y vio gente corriendo y gritando alrededor, bajó de Pesche y lo acarició.

—Ve a descansar, amigo, muchas gracias por traerme tan rápido—el equino bufó y después se dirigió a las caballerizas, Rukia, aún ataviada en su vestido de gala, subió lo más veloz que pudo las escaleras de la entrada, antes de llegar a la puerta, escuchó varias explosiones pequeñas y como unos cuantos aldeanos más corrían asustados.

—¡Vamos! ¡Fuera de aqui, y no vuelvan!—gritó Gin entre risas, él fue quien con un poco de polvora ahuyentó a los aldeanos, había sido nuy efectivo y, sobre todo, muy gracioso. Su risa se detuvo al ver a la chica—¡Rukia! ¡Sabía que volverías!

—¡También me da gusto verte, Gin!—lo saludó Rukia sin detenerse, vio a Yumichikka quien ponía a Unohana en un carrito de té junto a Yachiru—¡Yumichikka!—gritó ella abalánzandose hacía el hombre y sosteniendolo de las solapas de su saco—¿Dónde está Renji?

—¿Eh?—preguntó el hombre confundido, Rukia podía ser pequeña, pero vaya que era aterradora, lo había cogido por sorpresa—¿Cómo?

—¿A donde fue Renji? ¿Dónde está?—preguntó ella nuevamente.

—Dijo que acabaría con la bestia—respondió Yumichikka cerrando sus ojos como si esperara un golpe el cual nunca llegó, abrió sus ojos y vió a Rukia subiendo las escaleras.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor—repetía la chica en una plegaria, trataba de recorrer el lado oeste del castillo lo mas rápido posible, esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para proteger a Ichigo y así después poder confesarle sus sentimientos, tenía que decirle que lo amaba y no dejaría que Renji arruinara su felicidad; todo esto pasaba por su cabeza mientras recorria los pasillos del ala oeste, sin saber que Sode no Shirayuki la seguía con expresión neutral.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Perdon :v me tarde mucho con este capítulo, lo se, pero me dio bastantes problemas, relatar la pelea del castillo se me dificultó mucho ya que suceden muchas cosas a la vez :'v pero creo que quedó bien, me duele pensar que estamos llegando al final de este fic, pero c'est la vie :'v gracias por leer uwu**


	17. Chapter 16: La bestia vs el cazador

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, La Bella y la Bestia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, el fanart de la portada fue hecho por Karoll Ann aka dangerousbride en tumblr. Fanfic con el unico propósito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: La bestia vs el cazador**

Renji llevaba un rato sin escuchar el alboroto en el salón principal del castillo, su objetivo era la bestia, y los aldeanos habian sido la distracción perfecta para que nada intefiriera en sus planes. Recorrió la derrumbada ala oeste y no podia creer que Rukia permaneciera ahi por meses. Si, no habia duda de que todo habia sido por culpa de un embrujo. Llegó a un largo pasillo que conducía a la puerta mas grande, su experiencia le decía que esa era la habitación principal. Se acercó con sigilo y abrió la puerta con cuidado, se asomó buscando alguna señal del amo del castillo pero no vio nada. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, miró el tocador, el cuadro hecho girones, la cama con dosel y en el balcón, llamó su atención una rosa dentro de un domo. Se acercó y la miró confundido ¿Porque alguien guardaría una rosa de esa manera? Negó con la cabeza y volvió a recorrer con la mirada, vio sobre la cama un saco color azul, se acercó y lo tomó; lo miró de cerca, era un saco común, eso le decia que la bestia no era grande; al menos no estaría en desventaja. Lanzó el saco de vuelta a la cama y al girarse vio la escalinata que guiaba a las torres mas altas, subió los escalones de tres en tres, siempre precavido. Llegó a la primera torre y no vio nada. Siguió subiendo y llegó a la ultima torre del ala, asomó la cabeza y ahí estaba, un ser con cabello largo color naranna -que curiosamente estaba bien peinado en una coleta baja-, unos enormes cuernos, tes blanca y unos dientes que se mostraban sin ningun tapujo en su rostro ¿Cómo es que esa cosa se había ganado el afecto de Rukia? No había tiempo para preguntas tontas, tomó su arma y la cargó colocando dos balas, y con sigilo subió a la cima de la torre donde la bestia yacía de pie en la orilla observando el firmamento. Sorpresa que se llevó al ver la bestia con camisa, pantalón y una bata sobre sus hombros. Renji jaló el martillo de su pistola y el sonido hizo que Ichigo girara de manera despreocupada.

—Hola bestia...—saludó el pelirrojo de manera burlona.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Ichigo sin interes, Renji sintió un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar la lugubre voz del principe.

—Estoy aqui para acabar contigo—contestó el excapitan con galantería—¿No lo ves?—preguntó e Ichigo lo miró con recelo.

—Ah… ya veo—contestó el pelinaranja—Tu eres Renji ¿No? Rukia me habló de ti

—¿Enserio? ¿Y que mas te dijo?

—Que eres un completo imbécil—dijo Ichigo mirando nuevamente al horizonte y cruzando los brazos—Y se quedó corta—continuó de manera aun mas desinteresada, Renji frunció el ceño—Como sea, igual no quiero tener que perder tiempo contigo, vete a casa.

—¿Que rayos estás diciendo, bestia?—exclamó Renji, Ichigo solo miró por el rabillo de su ojo—Rukia me envió—terminó apuntando con mas firmeza, Ichigo volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Tú piensas que soy idiota para creerme eso?—dijo Ichigo molesto—Rukia fue clara, ella no te ama y no será tu esposa, hagas lo que hagas no cambiará su opinión, asi que déjame y déjala en paz—Ichigo dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Estás enamorado de ella ¿No es asi?—dijo el excapitan con ironia haciendo que Ichigo se detuviera—¿Que te hace pensar que ella te ama también?—al decir esto, Renji sintió nuevamente como la sangre le hervia por la furia, sin pensarlo jaló el gatillo dando al príncipe en el lado derecho de su espalda, por el impacto Ichigo cayó del borde de la torre sosteniendose a duras penas de un tejado cercano.

Renji miró desde arriba, era su oportunidad, enfundó su pistola y tomó la ballesta que tenia atada al cinturón, buscó las flechas que tenia en el carjac de su espalda, pero no encontro ni una, pensando que quizá habían caído, se dio la vuelta encontrado frente a frente a Rukia, quien lucia su vestido amarillo desgarrado por la parte de abajo, además de que su peinado empezaba a deshacerse.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó ella rompiendo las flechas con su rodilla—¿Qué le has hecho?—continuó lanzando los pedazos de flecha al vacío y sin despegar la vista de Renji.

—¿Tanto te importa? ¿Es enserio?—preguntó Renji dolido.

—¡Dime donde diablos está Ichigo!—exigió la chica con tono desesperado.

—Eso no importa ahora, porque dentro de poco estará su cabeza colgada en mi pared—dijo Renji tomando nuevamente su arma.

—¡Sobre mi cadaver!—dijo Rukia tomando el arma de Renji, ambos forcejearon tratando de tomar poder sobre la pistola, pero no contaban con que el borde de la torre se derrumbaría, Renji tambaleó soltando el arma que cayó unos pisos mas abajo, el excapitan trató de sostenerse de Rukia, pero solo alcanzó a tomar un tirante de su vestido haciendo que se desgarrara dejándolo caer un piso abajo. Rukia, quien asustada se pegó a la pared de la torre, miró hacía abajo para saber que había pasado con Renji, éste con dificultad se levantó, todos los huesos le dolían, pero su furia era mayor, ella estaba dispuesta a salvar a esa bestia y no podia, ni quería aceptarlo.

—¡Voy por ti, bestia!—gritó Renji furioso empezando a caminar buscando a Ichigo, Rukia lo escuchó y sin dudar bajó un piso por las escaleras para también ir en busca del príncipe. Renji llegó a un puente y desde ahí dió un brinco, cayendo en una saliente y después cayendo a un balcón donde pensaba él que estaba su pistola. Rukia quien iba trás el, al atravesar el puente tuvo que dar un salto hasta el otro lado ya que la estructura empezaba a derrumbarse, solo quería encontrar a Ichigo.

Ichigo brincó de tejado en tejado, con dificultad se podía sostener, el dolor de su espalda le impedía moverse con normalidad, además de que sentía poco a poco como su sangre empapaba su camisa, brincó a otro tejado, y entonces pensó que era una manera patética de dejar el mundo, huyendo de un idiota como Renji, pero estaba consiente de que poco podia hacer, después de todo, ya no tenía caso. Suspiró profundamente y dio un brinco a otro tejado, debía encontrar un lugar seguro. Vio dos torres pequeñas que estaban juntas por una plataforma, dio un salto aunque por la herida en su espalda resbaló un poco casi llegando a caer.

—¡Cuidado, Ichigo!—se oyó una voz lejana tras él.

—¿Rukia?—dijo Ichigo una vez que recuperara el balance, volteó hacía dónde escuchó la voz y la vio, ahi estaba ella aferrada al marco de la ventana desde lo miraba, Ichigo con fuerzas recuperadas escaló el tejado y saltó al siguiente para ver a Rukia de frente—¡Rukia!—gritó con alegría, si el hubiese estado cerca de la chica, la habría visto sonreir con alivio y alegría—¡Volviste!—continuó.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡No pude detenerlos!—se disculpó Rukia desde la distancia, aun aferrada al marco de la ventana.

—¡¿Que haces ahí, estúpida?! ¡Vas a caer!—la regañó Ichigo aun en el tejado haciendo que Rukia hiciera un gesto de indignación.

—¡No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije, grandísimo idiota!—contestó ella ofendida.

—¡Es el colmo, tengo que volver a salvar tu pequeño trasero!—dijo Ichigo preparándose a saltar—¡No te muevas, ya voy por ti!

—¡Como si tuviera otros planes, idiota!—le contestó Rukia con tono molesto, aunque ella en realidad estaba sonriendo.

Algo que no sabían es que desde abajo Renji escuchó atento la conversación que tuvieron, y le dolía, se moría de celos de que Rukia haya alcanzado ese nivel de complicidad con alguien que no fuera él, llevaban años de conocerse y jamás había visto esa faceta en ella. Y esta cosa llega de la nada y se gana el afecto y confianza de Rukia. Le enojaba mucho que por un error -que aun no sabía cuál había cometido- ella hubiese decidido que el no era para ella y que sin mas, le haya entregado su corazón a alguien que conoció apenas hace unas semanas. Esto no se podia quedar asi. Ichigo tomó impulso y se dirigió a una saliente, cayó en donde debía pero la nieve le hizo resbalar, le costó un poco volver a mantener balance pero logró subir. Una vez arriba sintió como una enorme piedra golpeó su espalda. Se encorvó un momento para tolerar el dolor y al levantarse, Renji estaba frente a el. Este, aprovechando que el castillo literalmente se caia a pedazos, tomó un pedazo de una estatua cercana e intentó golpear a Ichigo, el príncipe lo esquivo y dio un zarpazo tratando de alcanzar al excapitan, este se movió ágilmente aunque con un pequeño rasguño en su brazo izquierdo, Renji se abalanzó con su improvisada arma hacia Ichigo y este detuvo el golpe en el aire, forcejearon un poco, pero el pelirrojo le dio una patada al amo del castillo en el abdomen sacándole el aire, Renji lo golpeó nuevamente dejándolo casi noqueado, le dio otro golpe en la espalda dejandolo tumbado en el suelo, después lo pateó haciéndolo rodar en un puente que con el peso perdia mas de su estructura. Rukia quien habia llegado al balcón de la habitación de Ichigo veia todo aterrada, pudo ver en los ojos de Renji algo que jamás había visto, queria acabar con Ichigo, queria eliminarlo porque si no fuera por él aun tendría una oportunidad con Rukia, porque si el no existiera, Rukia no tendría su corazón ocupado levantó la masa de piedra dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

—¡Renji! ¡Renji, detente! ¡No le hagas mas daño, por favor!—rogó Rukia casi al borde de las lagrimas, Ichigo volvió a escuchar su voz y el no iba a tolerar que hicieran a Rukia llorar, el no iba a tolerar que la hicieran suplicar.

Ichigo lleno de furia se levantó y detuvo el golpe de Renji en el aire sosteniendo la masa de piedra, con un rugido se lo arrebató al excapitan y lo lanzó lejos, Renji por un instante miró con temor el aterrado monstruo que podía ser Ichigo, en ese momento el príncipe lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó llevándolo al borde una saliente con la intención de dejarlo caer, Renji asustado buscó la forma de librarse pero simplemente no podía.

—Por favor… por favor… no me sueltes, haré lo que sea… te lo juro—rogó Renji, su voz se hizo ligeramente más aguda—por favor, bestia—terminó en tono desesperado, Ichigo frunció mas el ceño perl mirando hacía el frente vio a Rukia quien miraba preocupada lo que ocurrió frente a sus ojos, el no podía lidiar con esa mirada, él no queria que Rukia lo viera haciendo algo incorrecto. Acercó a Renji a una zona segura y lo pegó a su cara.

—No soy una bestia… mi nombre es Ichigo—le dijo de manera gutural—y lo lanzó a un lado, a Renji le tomó unos segundos procesar que estaba a salvo, se levantó y empezó a correr queriendo alejarse de Ichigo. Este volteó a ver a Rukia quien le sonreía aliviada—Bien, nos deshicimos de una peste—dijo Ichigo sacudiéndose las manos—Hazte un lado, porque voy a saltar—dijo hechandose unos pasos atras para tomar impulso.

—¿Que? ¡No seas idiota! ¡Está muy lejos!—le gritó ella preocupada, aunque era tarde, Ichigo corría para después dar un salto, Rukia retrocedió unos pasos quedando pegada a la pared del balcón, Ichigo cayo limpiamente y de rodillas frente a ella, el levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

—No puedo creer que volvieras—dijo Ichigo con alivio en su voz.

—Te lo prometi ¿No es asi?—respondió Rukia sonriendo con dulzura.

—Bien… ahora explícame qué hacías en un lugar tan peligroso como ese, el castillo se cae a pedazos y tu paseandote como si nada sucediera—la regañó una vez mas cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué? ¡Estaba ahí porque quería protegerte!—le respondió la chica.

—¡Igual fue una irresponsabilidad de tu parte!

—¿Asi es como me agradeces que me preocupe por ti?

—¡No estoy diciendo eso¡ ¡Si algo malo te llegara a pasar yo no…!—Un disparo interrumpió la frase de Ichigo, para Rukia todo pasó en cámara lenta, tenía a Ichigo frente a ella y de pronto el caía al suelo con un gesto de dolor.

—¡Ichigo!—le llamó Rukia preocupada, se inclinó junto a él y trató de levantarlo, miró hacía atrás, y ahí estaba Renji, con un gesto dolido y furioso a la vez.

El pelirrojo habia pensado en huir y dejar las cosas como estaban, pero encontró su pistola y eso le daba la oportunidad de acabar lo que había empezado, fue cuando los vio, Ichigo y Rukia se sonrieron el uno al otro y luego hablaban con total naturalidad, no podia soportarlo, por eso disparó, queria ver muerto a Ichigo. Pero en lugar de sentirse mejor, el malestar seguia incrementando, ahora Rukia hacia lo posible por alejar a la bestia de él y Renji podia sentir como el corazón le punzaba ante el gesto de la chica.

—Vamos, tienes que levantarte—le rogó Rukia a Ichigo, haciendo que la sangre de Renji hirviera una vez, cargó su arma otra vez y apunto a Ichigo—Por favor, camina—rogaba la chica, Renji con lágrimas de enojo, volvió a disparar haciendo que Ichigo rodara por las escaleras hasta su alcoba, Rukia, conmocionada se acercó a Ichigo y se plantó a su lado, Renji vio la escena dolido, sin importar lo que hiciera, Rukia no abandonaba a la bestia, Rukia seguia eligiendo a la bestia. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el puente en el que estaba empezaba a derrumbarse, ya era tarde una vez que sintió como el piso debajo de sus pies se hacía añicos dejándolo caer al vacío. Rukia estaba arrodillada junto a Ichigo, ambos sostenian la mano del otro, Ichigo no se quejaba, solo estaban ellos dos y eso bastaba.

—Gracias por… cumplir tu promesa—le dijo Ichigo dulcemente a Rukia.

—No me agradezcas—respondió ella acariciando un mechón de cabello del príncipe—estamos juntos de nuevo y ahora todo estará bien—continuó ella afianzado mas la mano de Ichigo.

—Perdóname, creo que soy yo quien se tiene que ir ahora.

—No, Ichigo, no digas eso, estarás bien—le rogó ella sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias por todo Rukia, y gracias por… permitirme verte una vez mas—le dijo Ichigo acariciando su rostro, al finalizar la frase, la mano de Ichigo empezó a caer descuidadamente a la par que sus ojos se cerraban. El último petalo de la rosa cayó al mismo tiempo que la vida de Ichigo expiraba.

—No… no… Ichigo…—Rukia le llamó mientras lo sacudía ligeramente—Ichigo... por favor—volvió a llamarlo—no me dejes… por favor—la chica rompió en llanto sobre el pecho del joven que yacía inerte en el suelo de su habitación.

* * *

Fuera del castillo, los sirvientes celebraban su triunfo sobre los habitantes de la aldea, les parecía increíble y divertido el hecho de que una aldea entera no haya podido hacer nada contra un par de objetos.

—¡Lo hicimos! ¡Se fueron!—celebró Gin bailando con Rangiku en las afueras del castillo.

—Gin… no me siento bien—le dijo el plumero casi en un susurro.

—¿Rangiku?—la llamó el candelabro sosteniéndola en sus brazos de metal, poco a poco Rangiku empezó a perder movimiento quedando inerte tal y como y plumero debe ser. Gin la colocó en el suelo con cuidado—Mi querida Rangiku...—dijo triste, Aizen puso su mano en lo que sería el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Uryuu-kun?—se oyó una voz atrás de ellos, eran el ropero y el piano viendose por ultima vez—Fuiste muy valiente, me alegro de haberte encontrado una vez mas—diciendo esto, las puertas de Orihime se cerraron convirtiéndose en un ropero normal.

—Amor mio, yo también—dijo el maestro antes de quedar inmovil, su mascota Kon vino corriendo hacia ellos y les ladró sin obtener respuesta, el perro lloró un poco antes de caer al suelo inmovil.

—¿Alguien vio a Yachiru? ¿Dónde está mi niña?—preguntó Unohana al borde del llanto sobre su carrito de té, de pronto dejó de moverse y el rostro desapareció de la tetera.

—¡Espérame, mami! ¡Ya voy!—gritó Yachiru llegando en otro carro de té que cayó por un escalón en la entrada del castillo provocando que la tacita saliera volando ya totalmente inerte, Gin y Aizen miraron preocupados el destino de la tacita, pero afortunadamente Sasakibe la colocó en el carrito donde estaba su madre, el perchero hizo una pequeña reverencia y después se quedó totalmente quieto.

—Gin… no… puedo...—dijo Aizen tratando de hablar.

—No importa… se lo que quieres decir—dijo Gin en tono triste.

—Amigo… fue un honor servir contigo—dijo Aizen antes de cerrar sus ojos y sus manecillas marcaran la hora correcta del dia.

—El honor fue todo mio, mi gran amigo—dijo Gin dando un giro quedando un candelabro sin vida.

Los objetos se quedaron inertes fuera del castillo, y las luces se apagan poco a poco, no se escuchaba nada, solo el llanto de una doncella en la habitación principal.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Bien, aquí está amigops, la razón de ser de este fic... La verdad es que me tarde escribiendo esto porque no quiero que este fic termine, ya saben, esta sensación agridulce de la finalización de un fic xD. Bueno, los detalles, para la batalla de estos dos, me inspiré mucho en sus encuentro en la serie, su primer encuentro en Karakura y el siguiente en SS. Sabemos el sentir, sabiamos de que trataba y era sobre Rukia, asi que use esos mismos sentimientos aqui uwu y la escena de Ichigo y Rukia donde el está de rodillas, es un pequeño homenaje al cap 116 del manga "The White tower rocks" uwu tenia que ser, amigops. Ya se va a acabar y no quieroooo :'v**


End file.
